Stuck Between Love & Friendship
by Trunksgurl
Summary: High School Fic! BV. What is more important, the love of a man or the friendship of your best friend? COMPLETE!
1. Senior Year

I had been thinking about this fic for some time and I finally wrote it. I've gotten a few chapters written already so enjoy! Hope you guys like it, being that Broken Promises is almost at an end I wanted to start something fresh and less dramatic. Let me know if it's good enough and if you'd like me to continue!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters used in this story. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and all the other countless people that I don't actually know who own DBZ  
  
  
  
Senior Year  
  
"We have all classes together!" The blue haired and black haired screamed in unison. Kids all around stared at them and the dark haired girl stuck out her tongue at them.  
  
"Can you believe we're seniors Chichi?" The blue haired asked.  
  
"This is SO great Bulma!" Chichi said. They both looked at their schedules and Chichi frowned. "Great we have AP Physics for first," she said in distaste.  
  
"You know how much I love science and technology so don't worry I'll help you out, come on let's go check it out," Bulma said dragging her friend down the hallway of Shen Long High.  
  
Up until now, Bulma had managed to lay low, after all she was one of the richest girls in the country, but now this was her senior year and she and Chichi had become quite known. They were part of the cheerleading team for two years now and Bulma had managed to become one of the most popular girls in school. Chichi was also one of the most know, especially since she was the daughter of Ox King, he was the owner of a super-large chain of restaurants, and word was that she was one of the best cooks.  
  
As they neared the room the bell rang. "Krud, we have to go to homeroom right now," Chichi grumbled.  
  
"Think of it as a good thing, I'll finally be able to tell you in detail how my vacation was!" Bulma said happily.  
  
They walked over to their homeroom and walked in, there were already a few students sitting in their seats. Both girls walked over to the back of the room and sat down.  
  
"The tan settled nicely on you," Chichi grinned. Bulma glared at her, thankfully her skin was protected by the sunscreen she had worn to her vacation and her skin was a little darker. It was better than to turning red like a lobster, she thought. "And what's with the weird necklace?"  
  
Bulma fingered the band that held a small lock and smiled. Chichi saw the dreamy look on her face and knew it had something to do with a guy.  
  
"Ok tell me everything!" Chichi implored.  
  
"Well before I start let me tell you, my neighbor just came back from living with his mother for the past eight years, and boy was he gorgeous!" Bulma sighed wistfully.  
  
"Are you serious? The scrawny kid that used to tell you that you guys would get married some day? Was he the one who gave you the necklace?"  
  
"No. But Oh my gosh, he has filled out very nicely, he's even about this much taller than me," Bulma motioned to a large distance over her head.  
  
"Do you think he's coming here?" Her friend asked as she fished through her bag for some lotion.  
  
"I sure hope so, I wouldn't mind marrying him now," they both laughed.  
  
The second bell rang and many students walked in at that same moment. Bulma's breath caught in her throat and she discretely punched her friend on the leg.  
  
"Oh my gosh Chichi it's him!" She whispered excitedly. Her friend turned to look and had to tell herself that it wouldn't be a good thing if they were caught gaping.  
  
Just as he was about to turn and look at them, both girls turned away in a flash. He WAS every bit gorgeous. He was tall built and very handsome, even though his hair spiked out in every direction.  
  
"Well has he even talked to you?" Chichi's question went unanswered when the guy sat a few seats away and flashed Bulma a sexy smile.  
  
"It was more like small talk, but.......... I don't think he'll make me forget the only guy that is stuck on my mind at the moment," Bulma sighed and looked at her nails.  
  
"And this would be?........ a guy you met over vacation? The necklace guy?"  
  
"Yeah, we met in the hotel I was staying at," she started.  
  
"Bulma Briefs?" The teacher called.  
  
"Present!"  
  
The teacher kept going until she reached Chichi, "Chichi King?"  
  
"Here!" she replied, "you know Bulma that's a more normal way of responding to roll call," her friend snickered. Bulma glared at her but then smiled.  
  
"Ok it all started when................"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Damn it! Daddy is not going to make me stay in my hotel room!" Bulma grumbled angrily as she pushed the button to the elevator.  
  
It finally dinged and she marched inside, unaware of the other occupant that was looking at her in amusement as she threw a fit.  
  
His dark eyes skimmed her nicely put body. She was his height, with flowing long blue hair that went down to her waist, flashing beautiful blue eyes and cream colored skin, that was slightly flushed because of her anger. Her curves were all in the right place and she was dressed in short shorts a tight tank top and sandals.  
  
She stopped in the middle of her tirade and looked over at him, she shot him a dirty look and growled softly when the guy had the audacity to smirk.  
  
He was roughly her height, with dark reddish black hair that rose up from a widows peak into a long flame of hair. His face had nicely sharp features giving him a handsome look, and his body was pretty nice for a guy his age. He was wearing a wife beater with a Hawaiian shirt opened in the middle and shorts that went down to his knees, he was also wearing guy sandals.  
  
After her assessment on his looks she opened her mouth to speak. "What? Do I look the least bit funny to you?" She snapped.  
  
~Bulma left out all the details to his look and told Chichi he was cute and funny looking.~  
  
"Why are you angry with me idiot? You're the one acting like a baby throwing a fit," he said snapped gruffly.  
  
"How dare you insult me? I don't know you and you don't know me, so show more respect asshole!"  
  
"Who is insulting now? What has gotten your panties in a bunch?" he asked curiously.  
  
She glared at him but spoke, "My father, he told me that I wasn't allowed to leave my room because I'm a spoiled little girl, show's what he knows," she said with a pout.  
  
"Where are you going now?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked through narrowed eyes and lips slightly pursed.  
  
"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go down to the beach with me, but since I shouldn't care......." he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
  
"Why are you being nice with me?" She asked putting some strands of blue hair behind her ear.  
  
"Because we have something in common, my father had the nerve to tell me the same thing, I was also supposed to stay in my room and 'sulk', was the way my father put it," he said hatefully.  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously and smiled, another point for her looks, he thought impishly. "Ok I accept your invitation, do you know how to get around here, because to tell you the truth I don't, by the way what's your name?" she asked him as they stepped off the elevator.  
  
~Flashback ends with the ring of the bell~  
  
"NO!" Chichi cried as her friend couldn't finish the barely starting story.  
  
"Come on Chi, we have to go," Bulma dragged her friend out of the room.  
  
Just as they neared the door, Bulma bumped into the tall cute guy. "Hi Goku!" Bulma said shyly.  
  
"Hey Bulma, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good........ hey what class do you have right now?" She asked before she lost her nerve.  
  
"AP Physics," he said while adjusting his messenger bag.  
  
"That's cool, we have that class together, oh by the way Goku this is my bestest friend Chichi," Bulma finally introduced her friend, who had been pocking her in the ribs.  
  
"That's a good thing, maybe you can help me out, I'm not that good at science," he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Sure thing, let's walk faster I don't want to be late on our first day," Bulma smiled and he nodded. Then they made their way to their first period and entered the room, the seats were in the form of large counters to seat four people.  
  
"Do you want to sit with us Goku?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Sure, if you girls don't mind," they all made their way to the counter that was the one before the last. They sat on their stools and waited for the teacher to speak. After giving them a lecture about what they were going to be doing, he spoke about the rules and told them that next week they were going to have permanent partners for the rest of the semester.  
  
"Please please please Bulma continue telling me about your vacation!" Chichi pleaded.  
  
"Ok...................."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"How about we leave our names out of this? I don't want to end up getting close and then having to never see each other after this," he told her seriously.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Call me...... Prince," he told her with a deep sexy chuckle.  
  
"Yeah in your dreams, but fine I won't tell you my name either. I'll just call you guy," Bulma said smartly and began to walk ahead of him.  
  
"Fine, girl," he said as he followed her.  
  
The rest of the day they spent it walking along the beach, getting to know a few things about each other.  
  
"Is this your first time here at St. Thomas?" Bulma asked as they walked along the shore of the beach. St. Thomas was located in the Virgin Islands.  
  
"No, I've been here before, my father likes to come down here every other year," he said with a shrug. "What about you?"  
  
"This is the first time I'm here, my mom bugged daddy until he agreed to bring us here," Bulma smiled.  
  
"You ARE too spoiled," he told her with an arrogant smirk.  
  
"No I am not, it's not my fault my daddy owns........ well never mind, if I tell you you'll find out who I am and you'll know my name. And since you won't tell me yours I won't tell you mine," she stuck her nose in the air with superiority but then frowned, "I'm hungry," Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Yeah me too," and to emphasize things his stomach growled loudly. "Come on, we can go to the restaurant we just passed," he said flatly. Bulma followed him and soon they were seated and ordering food. They sat in silence contemplating the beach and a few girls entered the place.  
  
A girl with light brown hair looked over at him and winked, giving him a sexy smile.  
  
"I see you have a fanclub," Bulma muttered in annoyance.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?" he smirked at her.  
  
Bulma scoffed and leaned over to him, "only in your wildest dreams," she whispered into his ear, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing it softly. He closed his eyes briefly and then turned confused dark eyes to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her softly as she pulled her chair closer to his and pressed her body against him.  
  
"Getting your fanclub jealous," Bulma muttered as she kissed the skin behind his earlobe. He groaned softly and Bulma smirked against his skin when the girl flipped her hair and looked away angrily. Bulma giggled softly until she noticed he was leaning into her kisses. She abruptly pulled away and took a drink of her soda.  
  
He glared at her and Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "What? Was I getting to you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Stupid girl, you want to play games?" He growled. Bulma's eyes narrowed not quite catching his meaning.  
  
"What?" She asked. He threw down a twenty and a ten and stormed out, Bulma following him closely. They walked through the sand silently and for some reason Bulma thought he was angry at her. Why she should care was beyond her, but she did.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to talk to me?" She snapped. He ignored her and kept walking towards the shore.  
  
Bulma growled and grabbed his arm turning him around roughly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed into his face. The frown on his face deepened and all of a sudden he pulled her face to his.  
  
Bulma uttered a small squeak and her eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers, she gasped softly and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Bulma slowly relaxed and moved her hands, that had been pushing weakly against his chest, and wrapped them around his neck.  
  
Just as she was settling into his kiss, he pushed her away gently. "Why..... why did you stop?" Bulma wailed.  
  
"That is exactly what you did to me, how does it feel?" He asked her darkly.  
  
"Stupid idiot! How dare you kiss me? I don't even know you!" She yelled and turned her back to him. He smirked as he noticed her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen from their kiss.  
  
"We can solve that," he purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pondered his words for a moment and then huffed angrily. She pushed away from him and turned angry azure eyes to him.  
  
"What type of girl do you think I am?" She rounded off on him. He was captivated by the way her eyes changed color in her anger.  
  
"It would just be a spring fling, we're never going to see each other again anyways. And as far as what I think of you, I wouldn't think anything bad about daddy's little girl," he told her sarcastically.  
  
The blood drained from her face, "Oh my gosh, daddy! I need to get back it's already getting dark," she said worriedly. He sighed in annoyance and nodded.  
  
"Fine girl I'll take you back," he snapped and pulled her back towards the hotel.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Then what happened?" Chichi asked eagerly.  
  
"I'll tell you during third period.... which is..... painting!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi whined.  
  
"Have patience Chi, I have to save the best for last," Bulma winked.  
  
"Hey do you girls mind if we hang out with you during nutrition and lunch?" Goku's voice interrupted her thoughts and both girls turned to look at him and a short bald guy that was sitting next to him blushing shyly.  
  
"That would be so great! We can even start our own group!" Chichi said happily. "By the way what is your name?" She asked the other guy.  
  
"I'm Krillin, and like my bro here I'm also knew to the school, it's nice to meet such beautiful girls on our first day, right Goku?" He elbowed his friend who was staring at a blushing Bulma, and the tall guy nodded.  
  
"By the way I'm Bulma, nice to meet you Krillin," Bulma snapped out of it and smiled at the short bald guy. The bell finally rang and they all walked outside to the senior quad. They found a spot under a huge tree with a large bench under it.  
  
"Ok, we found our spot to kick back during nutrition, during lunch I guess we're going to go the lunchroom right?" Chichi asked. Everyone nodded and then they sat down.  
  
"I like what you're wearing, it looks very flattering on you," Goku told Bulma as he blushed furiously.  
  
"You really think so?" Bulma asked as she smoothed a hand down her short denim dress. It hugged her chest nicely and showed off her long slim legs along with the knee high velvet boots. She had pulled back her long hair into a ponytail and left some bangs on her face.  
  
"Yeah you look much prettier than when I last saw you," he told her with a smile.  
  
"We were nine years old Goku, but tell me how has your life been since you left?" She asked him with a grin. He took on a serious look and Bulma's smile fell. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
He nodded and looked away, "My parents are getting divorced and my brothers fight with each other 24/7, I just can't take it anymore. My brothers are of legal age so there's no problem, but since I'm 17 they are going to fight for my custody, can you believe it? I'm almost 18 and my parents are fighting," he growled softly.  
  
"Oh Goku I'm so sorry, and I just want you to know that if you ever need me as a friend I will be there for you. You can even crawl up into my window whenever you want, unless it's closed, that will mean I'm not home or I'm in the shower, the same way you used to do when we were kids, ok?" She smiled and gripped his large hand.  
  
"Thanks Bulma, you always knew what to tell me to cheer me up," he smiled back. "By the way what class do you have next?"  
  
"Painting, and you?"  
  
"I have English with Krillin," he told her almost disappointedly.  
  
"Don't fret we'll probably have other classes together," she said cheerfully.  
  
"I doubt you will have football practice," he told her with a grin.  
  
"Well you're right there, but I DO have cheerleading for fifth period," the bell rang interrupting them, "Well, I'll see you later, ok Goku?"  
  
He nodded and looked at her in shock when she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Take care," she winked and pulled her friend away.  
  
"What were you doing? You were flirting with him weren't you?" Chichi asked her smiling friend.  
  
"I think he's cute, and if things go well then maybe something will go on between us," Bulma said innocently. Her friend giggled and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
They entered the class room and were greeted by a cheerful short blond woman, with spikes in her hair. "Hello children!" She said rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi!" Both Chichi and Bulma waved. They sat down in the table closest to the door and watched as students walked in. A girl with light brown hair walked in and Bulma gasped. "Look Chi, you see that girl that just walked in?" Chichi nodded and Bulma continued, "She was at a restaurant when my love and I were there, she was making eyes at him and I got her to back away. Of all the places, I never thought she came here," Bulma said incredulously.  
  
"Well, just keep telling me what happened, you can tell me about that chick later," Chichi said. Bulma was about to start when the teacher began to speak, they were to do and assignment right at the moment so they had no time to talk.  
  
"Ok class, the period is almost over to come up and show me your drawings for credit," The teacher Mrs. Kaya told them. She called people by roll call and Bulma was one of the first.  
  
The teacher was especially swooning over her sunset sketch and Chichi's drawing of a hand holding a thorned rose. Right after Chichi came the brunette and she stepped in front of Chichi flipping her hair and smacking her dead in the face. Chichi growled indignantly but stuffed her comment when Bulma glared at her.  
  
The teacher examined her drawing carefully. "Very nice, I'll give you an A- ," the teacher said thoughtfully.  
  
"WHAT? This deserves an A+!" the girl screamed, her jade green eyes flashing in anger.  
  
Bulma approached them and grinned down at the drawing and then looked at the girl with a smirk, "You see, the shading is done all wrong. And it seems like you drew only because you had to, there is no passion in it," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why Bulma is right, Jade, there has to be more feeling put into your drawings, hence the A-," the teacher said with a small smile towards Bulma.  
  
The girl just smiled for the sake of the teacher and walked away, Mrs. Kaya gave Bulma a few pointers and compliments and she then made her way back to her seat. As she went she passed by Jade, the girl carefully got up and approached her.  
  
"Let me just get one thing off my mind girly, Back off. You do not want to become my enemy on the first day of school," she growled.  
  
"Oh really, I don't?" Bulma asked sarcastically. "Well let ME tell you one thing, I won't be an easy enemy to handle, so don't play with fire, cuz' you WILL get burned," Bulma growled back.  
  
"Now I remember you, you were the little bitch that was all over that guy at St. Thomas, nice show you put on," the girl spat.  
  
"Jealous that I was over such a fine piece of flesh that you could only watch from far away?" Bulma asked. "Don't hate because I had him and you didn't. And when I say I had him, I HAD him," Bulma said smugly. Before the girl could reply, the bell rang. Bulma grabbed her bag and she and Chichi left.  
  
"Oh my gosh you TOLD her!" Chichi cheered with her friend. Bulma smiled in triumph and looped her arm through Chichi's.  
  
"Damn Chi, it's our first day and already I'm getting into trouble," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Yeah now all I want to know is, if what you told her was true," Chichi said with a calculating smirk.  
  
Bulma ignored her and started humming her favorite song.  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS! You are going to tell me right this instance if that is true!" Chichi said sternly. Bulma walked faster and they made it to the lunch-room. While they waited in line, and then ate their lunch Chichi pestered her. Finally lunch was over and they made their way to the gym where they would get signed up for cheerleading. (A/N: So that you guys see that there are no hard feelings on cheerleaders B and Chi are going to be some in this story, k?)  
  
They were told that the tryouts would be in two days, so they had to prepare a short cheer. Afterwards, they sat in the bleachers and talked quietly. "FINE! I'm going to tell you," Bulma cried exhasperatedly. Chichi nodded happily and got closer to her eagerly. "This happened the next day................"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Dear, I am telling you Bulma probably stayed in her room like you told her to, and refused to come down to dinner with us because she was peeved at you," Mrs. Briefs told her husband as they approached the door.  
  
"Dee, I'm sure that as reckless as that girl is, she was probably gone ALL night and she wont even be in her room!" He argued back as they knocked the door. After knocking several times, Dr. Briefs was about to tell his wife 'I told you so,' when the door swung open and Bulma came into view, looking mused with her hair in tangles and a sheet wrapped around herself.  
  
"Daddy, momma!" She squeaked.  
  
"See Dear I told you she was here all along," her mother scolded him. Dr. Briefs sighed and nodded. "Will you be joining us for breakfast Bulma?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and laughed nervously, "I'm still sleepy, I'll go down later, thank you anyways!" she said as she closed the door quickly.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's hiding something," Dr. Briefs' mustache twitched. "Oh come dear let's go eat," his wife said pulling him down the hall.  
  
Bulma glared down at the large bump on her bed, it was snoring softly and had the comforter on top. She lay down next him and uncovered his face and just looked down at him. His hair was also mused and his cheeks were kind of red, but he looked so cute and peaceful sleeping.  
  
She brushed her lips against his and then pulled back. He wasn't wearing that perpetual frown he had on like a second skin, and he looked far younger than what he did when he was awake.  
  
She carefully walked to the shower and turned on the water, her thighs were sticky and she felt pretty sore, EVERYWHERE. When the water was just right she jumped into the shower. When she came out refreshed she pulled on a thin and short white dress and brushed her hair. She walked back to her room and grinned when she saw her lover awake. "Morning," she said cheerfully.  
  
He muttered something under his breath and scratched his head sleepily. "Go ahead and feel free to use the shower, I think you need one, and there's an extra tooth brush too," she told him with a smirk. He got up and wrapped a sheet around his lower body and sluggishly walked to the bathroom, and that was when Bulma noticed the scratch marks on his back. About twenty minutes later, he came out in a robe and got dressed.  
  
"I'm guessing you have to go?" She asked him softly.  
  
He nodded almost regretfully and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, "will you be going out tonight?" he whispered as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Do you want to meet somewhere?" She sighed in bliss as his lips worked up a heat on her skin.  
  
He nodded against her, "go down to the third pool room, it's usually the emptiest, mostly because no one knows about it, or they don't take the time to check it out," He mumbled. "At seven and be sharp, I hate it when people are late," he pressed his lips to hers and she took him openly. He then pulled away and flashed her a sexy smirk, he walked to the door and left.  
  
Bulma smiled stupidly after he left, but then snapped out and looked around the room, the sheets were soiled, with blood and other things. Hopefully he hadn't noticed it had been her first time, but in a way a part of her longed for him to know he had been her first. Could it be she was in love with a total stranger? 'Maybe I am,' Bulma sighed wistfully and plopped down onto a large soft sofa that was there.  
  
"At least he want's to see me again," she told herself out loud. She got up and headed down to the hotel's restaurant for some food.  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
Chichi couldn't stop gasping in shock. "You gave it up to him? And you didn't even know his name?"  
  
"Yeah, SO! He didn't know mine either. But....... I think he was my first true love, but I have to forget. Still I can't help but feel that my heart belongs to him," Bulma said carefully.  
  
"You don't even know him! You're never going to see him again either!"  
  
"That's why it's all the more special, he told me so many wonderful things the last time we were together, I think he fell in love with me too," Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Oh come here," Chichi pulled her friend into a hug when she saw her getting all teary eyed. "You're right, it was a wonderful thing, what you experienced with him. So...... how was he?" Chichi whispered the last question. Bulma giggled loudly at her friend and smiled.  
  
"It hurt a LOT in the beginning, but then he was so gentle and wonderful, I can't compare him to anyone because I had no previous experience but he was good. He never once asked for me to pleasure him, he just gave all the attention to me. Oh Chi, you have no idea, but I miss him so much," Bulma wailed.  
  
"Well maybe someday you'll see him again, but let me tell you about me now," Chichi said happily.  
  
"Ok, shoot away!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Well....... remember my ex-boyfriend, the guy that lived across from me?" Bulma nodded and Chichi continued. "Well he finally came back from flying around with his father on all those business trips. He said his father agreed to let him finish High School in a public school, he's had home school everywhere they have been."  
  
Bulma yawned sarcastically and Chichi glared at her. "OK, the point is that he asked me out again, he said he had missed me all these months, said if I wanted to keep going where we had stopped," Chichi said dreamily.  
  
"And you said yes? That is so great for you! The only thing I can't believe is that I have never had the chance to meet him, by the way what's his name?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
"His name is Vegeta Ouji, and my gosh is he the finest thing on two legs!" Chichi sighed.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji? I feel like I've heard that last name before, well never mind." Bulma shrugged and then they talked and waited patiently for the bell to ring to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you guys like it? Well let me know and as soon as I can I'll have the next chapter out.  
  
Byebye! 


	2. You?

I am so glad you guys like my new fic! Thanks for the reviews and everything. enjoy..  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira, Toei, Funimation and the others.  
  
  
  
You?  
  
  
  
Two Days Later, Cheerleading Tryouts................  
  
Bulma and Chichi put away their clothes in their gym lockers. Bulma was wearing a red tank top with black sweat pants, and Chichi was wearing the same thing in blue and black.  
  
Bulma finished tying her long blue locks into a low pony-tail and she looked up just in time to see the 'friend' she had made the first day of school.  
  
"What have we here? You two are trying out for cheer?" Jade asked as she and a couple of her friends walked over from the other side of the locker room.  
  
"Bulma is trying out for captain, so don't get your hopes up," Chichi sneered.  
  
Jade looked at her and sneered back, dismissing her as if she were nothing and turned back to Bulma. "A word to the wise, I am also trying out for captain so your chances are very slim. Besides I was captain at my old school," she said arrogantly.  
  
Bulma just looked at her warily and smirked. "Really? Well guess what? I've been cheer captain in this school for two years already and I am NOT backing down this year, so I'd say your chances are much slimmer than mine," Bulma looked her up and down and smirked wider she nodded at Chichi and they both walked away and to the gym. The tryouts were fairly simple and the coach in charge had a hard time deciding who to name team captain, to her opinion both Bulma and Jade had nailed it but there was clearly a serious competition issue there.  
  
"Check back in a few days on the bulletin board, the names will be posted and the team captain chosen. Bulma smiled at Chichi and all the girls walked out and to the bleachers on the field. Bulma spotted Goku and waved at him. The rest of the girls, including the gawking Jade, sat at the bleachers and stared at the group of fine guys.  
  
"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as he swooped down and hugged her to him, Bulma inhaled his cologne and sighed softly.  
  
"I felt it was pretty good, but I can't deny that the rest of the girls did great too, the only person I wouldn't mind giving the title to would be Chi," she said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Chichi smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey Chi!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"How's it going for you? What position are you playing for?" Bulma asked as she looked at the other players on the team. Many of them were good looking guys.  
  
"I have always been good as quarterback, so that's what I'm playing for, when I was younger my brothers coached me all the time," he said as he looked towards the bleachers and smiled at the girls. Bulma turned flashing blue eyes to Jade and growled. "Goku! Do NOT tell me you are attracted to her!" Bulma said in a threatening voice.  
  
He grinned sheepishly and looked down at Bulma, "Are you jealous?" he asked her sweetly. Bulma blushed and both Goku and Chichi looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Chichi prodded. Bulma glared at her and hitched her head to the side telling her friend to leave them alone. Chichi nodded and slowly walked over to sit in the lower stand of the tall bleachers.  
  
Bulma turned to the waiting guy and smiled, "would it be a good thing if I were?"  
  
It was his turn to blush and he looked at her shyly, "I-I don't know," he stuttered. The coach blew his whistle and Goku turned. Before Bulma lost her nerve, she pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Goku made a muffled noise of surprise and then wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her tightly to him.  
  
All the girls looked on in surprise and Jade growled. This was the second time she had to sit there and watch the little witch fondle a guy she had put her eyes on, well that had to change, she thought with a sly grin.  
  
The coach blew the whistle again and they pulled away. Goku looked flushed and Bulma grinned. For a moment he just looked at her confused and then Bulma spoke, "that was for luck," she winked.  
  
"I-I gotta go, coach Nappa is gonna blow a fuse," he said still in shock, Bulma nodded and walked back towards Chichi. Her friend gave her props and they both giggled lightly. Bulma then looked up at Jade and smirked. "That is the second time I do this to her," Bulma said smugly.  
  
"So B, did you remember where you heard Vegeta's name before?" Chichi asked her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure, I vaguely remember hearing that name somewhere during my vacation," Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Fine, but tell me, how did you guys spend the rest of your vacation?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you about the last time we saw each other............"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm leaving today in the evening," Bulma sighed sadly.  
  
"Yes, you have told me about ten times already," He said in mild irritation, she punched him playfully and pouted.  
  
"Idiot, I've only told you twice," she kissed his neck. "Will you miss me?"  
  
"Not as much as you will me, although you're loud and whiny, there were those times when I enjoyed your screams," he squeezed her butt. Bulma gasped and blushed.  
  
"You are one big pervert," she laughed softly.  
  
"But admit it, you like me. Besides you have time until you leave, come I will take you down to the beach," he pulled her by the hand and they walked out of the secluded area in the hotel they had been hiding in.  
  
It was already noon and they walked hand in hand at the shore., the water was surprisingly warm and Bulma sighed contentedly.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, my mother died when I was about three, and my father never remarried after her," he shrugged and looked at the sailing boats that were at different distances from the shore.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
"I hardly remember her, I don't know why but I feel my father held some sort of resentment against her. He is rather flat about her memory. BUT, he has been there all my life and I feel like I don't need my mother," he told her in a whisper.  
  
"You love your father very much," she stated rather than asked him with a smile. He merely scowled and looked away.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they spent talking and then they sat on the sand watching the sun set. The sky was illuminated in beautiful orange blue and purple colors. A wicked smile pulled at Bulma's face and she turned to look at her love. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. She leaned into him and kissed his chest, the navy button up shirt he was wearing was open and showing off his nice tanned chest. They had sat in a remote area surrounded by huge rocks and there were no sign of people around.  
  
"Are we getting frisky?" his deep voice chuckled and Bulma shivered as the sound rippled down his body.  
  
"Ever done it in the sand?" she smiled seductively, he shook his head and Bulma smiled. "I know you want me," she purred as she pulled his body over hers. Luckily she was wearing a short lavender dress and she didn't have to remove much.  
  
"You make very quick assumptions, girl," he smirked. He fixed his pants, and very quickly he embraced her body and entwined his hands with hers in the sand. Her gaps, and cries of pleasure were muffled into his neck, and his face was against her hair, smelling the sweet scent of flowers.  
  
Sand stuck to her sweaty skin and his hands. The waves roared loudly and crashed over the boulders that were submerged in water. Water reached to where they were and thoroughly soaked Bulma as she clutched onto his body tightly and sobbed as she reached total completion along with him. He kissed her flushed cheek and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Why are you crying foolish girl?" he asked her gently as water kept surrounding them.  
  
"Because I AM going to miss you, and besides I have wet sand in my hair," she whined even as tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
He chuckled against her and slowly got up, "Shit, now I have wet sand in my pants too all thanks to your freaky ideas," he laughed. She glared at him and he offered a hand. She got up and removed globs of wet sand from herself as best she could. "It's not helping by just rubbing it off," she walked into the water and let it go thigh high. She tried cleaning her dress as best she could without getting it wet but in the end there was no use.  
  
He watched her quietly and marveled at her beauty. How on earth he would get someone like her off his mind, he didn't know. All he knew is that she would leave an impression in his heart and soul for all time.  
  
They walked back to the hotel and he watched as she changed her clothes. She finished packing the last of her things and then she stood by the window with her back to him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. One of his hands then went down the length of her arm and pushed something into her hand. Bulma brought the object back to see and smiled, it was a band with a lock on it.  
  
"I bought it so that you can remember me," he said softly. She turned to face him never breaking the embrace.  
  
"But why a key?" Bulma's azure eyes looked deeply into his dark onyx ones, and she saw the feelings they had vowed not to have for each other.  
  
"Because I have the lock, you hold the key to my heart," he whispered.  
  
A few tears escaped her bright blue eyes and she pursed her lips. Her slime hands reached behind his neck to remove the band from around his neck. "It's better this way. You are the one that will hold my heart forever and I want YOU to remember that." She put the key around his neck and the lock around hers.  
  
He smirked at her and caressed the tears away, he then kissed her one passionate last time. They were interrupted by a knock. Bulma looked towards the door and frowned.  
  
"Pumpkin we must go!" She heard her father say to the door.  
  
"I'll be right out daddy!" she turned back to him. "I know we said no caring for each other, but it's a bit far too late isn't it?"  
  
He nodded grimly. "I will think about you always," he kissed her once more and Bulma walked towards the door. She blew him a kiss and grabbed her bags. Outside was the bell-hop who took her bags. Bulma looked towards the room and walked to the elevators sadly.  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
Bulma sighed unevenly and Chichi noticed her glazed eyes. "Don't cry B, it was a wonderful thing you two had, remember it that way," her best friend squeezed her hand softly. Bulma nodded and smiled. Finally they were directed towards the locker room again so that they could change. The bell for home rang and everyone started to leave, Goku jogged over to Chichi and Bulma and smiled shyly at the blue haired girl.  
  
They stood at the front of the school and talked for a while. "Hey Bulma I need a favor from you," Goku told her softly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I need tutoring for Physics can you help me? I know how much you love science since you were small, besides we ARE neighbors and I can go over to your house. Would you?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course!" Bulma said excitedly. "Starting when?" her eyes sparkled with happiness and Chichi gave her a wink and a grin.  
  
"Tomorrow? If that's ok with you," he said shyly. Bulma nodded and turned to Chichi. "Are you coming over today?" Bulma's asked. Chichi shook her head.  
  
"I can't today. My dad is coming to pick me up right now and he's taking me out for lunch," Chichi said with a grin. Bulma nodded and looked at her watch.  
  
"I guess I have to walk home," she muttered.  
  
"Hey I'll walk you! If...... that's ok......." Goku said softly. Bulma grinned at Chichi and nodded at Goku.  
  
"See ya Chi! Call me when you get home," Bulma said as she and Goku began to walk away. Chichi nodded and waved.  
  
"So....... Bulma what was the-the kiss about?" Goku asked Bulma shyly once they were about a block away from the school. She smiled at him and he grinned.  
  
"Goku, when we were kids, did you really like me?" she asked a question of her own as they stopped at a corner looked both sides and then crossed.  
  
He blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I actually did, I know we were pretty young but I had a little kiddy crush on you," he said shyly.  
  
"But why? I was skinny, lanky, and scrawny looking," Bulma laughed.  
  
"But to my eyes you were a beautiful skinny scrawny girl," he smiled, gaining more confidence in himself as he spoke.  
  
"But what do you think of me now?" She asked as she twirled once while they walked to give him an eyeful.  
  
His eyes roamed her body and he smirked. Today she was wearing tight stretch black jeans and a black strap top that showed some belly and had three straps in the back that tied right bellow her shoulder blades. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing leather boots that made her slightly taller. And slung across her shoulder was a white messenger bag. Through the years she had filled out very nicely.  
  
"You are even more beautiful than what I remembered," he said and she blushed.  
  
"Goku, do you still like me?" He stopped and looked at her, her eyes looked right through him and he felt himself becoming a victim to her charms. She truly was a beautiful creature, with the loveliest blue eyes and cream colored skin.  
  
"Bulma? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her quickly entranced by her eyes. Bulma was also quick to answer.  
  
"Yes!...... oh I mean...... Oh dear did I answer too quickly?" Bulma looked at her feet and sighed nervously. He lifted her chin and she was met with his warm dark eyes and his gentle smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"No, you didn't answer too quickly, I like you, I really do and that was the answer that I was desperately hoping to hear come from your tasty lips," he whispered as he bit her bottom lip. Bulma giggled softly and nodded.. She had never heard him talk in such a sexy way, but she liked it, and him.  
  
"So.......... we're official?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Of course," he grinned, he took hold of her waist picked her up above him and swung her around. Bulma shrieked and clung to him desperately, clamping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Well, I like this," he said as he hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Goku! Put me down!" She ordered as she smacked him upside the head. He chuckled against the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. His lips found hers again and they kissed passionately. She reluctantly slid off him and grinned.  
  
"We need to go home and do our homework, and maybe later we can go out?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," he said. He grabbed her hand and they kept walking the next two blocks to Capsule Corp.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chichi tapped her foot and growled softly. "Great! Daddy, you're late again." Suddenly she looked up when she heard the roar of a car engine, and a black convertible sport type Jaguar pulled into the parking lot. (A/N: If any of you have seen Die Another Day the green Jaguar that belongs to one of the evil guys is what I'm trying to refer to, I just don't know what it's name is!^.^)  
  
Chichi looked on and with a small giggle read the license plate. It said 'Badman' and the door swung open. She gasped and ran over to the person.  
  
"Vegeta?" Chichi called, he turned and flashed her a smirk as he removed his dark sunglasses. He was decked out in all black, even black boots. "What are you doing here? And what's with the bomb car?" She asked as she leaned up a little to peck him on the lips.  
  
"My father gave me my birthday present a bit early this year. Aside from that I have all my paper work to enroll, starting tomorrow morning this High School will have the honor of my presence," his deep voice told her arrogantly.  
  
"That is so great! I can't wait for you to meet Bulma!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"She's my best friend, you know the one you never had the chance to meet?" Chichi said with a grin, he nodded and they both looked up when there was a car honk and Chichi's father drove in. "I have to go, but I'll see you later? If not tomorrow?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Better if I see you tomorrow, I have many things to do today, alright?" he asked. She nodded and jogged away towards her father's car. She blew him a kiss and waved as they drove away.  
  
Bulma? Where had he heard that name before? Was it Bulma Briefs? Vegeta shrugged and grabbed a folder with his papers. He then made his way into the main office to enroll.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After doing all their homework and teaching Goku a few things about Physics, Bulma modeled her brand new clothes for him, and showed him some things about her physique. "So what should I wear tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing you wear can dim your beauty, everything seems to mold with you," he said with a grin as he laid on his side over her bed. "But I'd say, wear the camo skirt and the top that looks like leather, with the boots. That way I can wear a camo shirt and some black jeans tomorrow, don't you think?" Bulma nodded and smiled at his apparent knowledge in style and then pranced over to kiss him. He grabbed her and she fell over him, while they kissed and fondled each other.  
  
"Oh dear," they heard from the door. Bulma quickly pulled away from him and stood up.  
  
"Mom?" She squeaked. Her mother smiled and clasped her hands together.  
  
"I always thought you two made a cute couple!" She said happily.  
  
"Mom we were little kids!" Bulma said as she blushed intensely.  
  
"Still you two looked so cute together. I remember when you used to be taller than Goku, but look at him now! Such a handsome tall young man, he has become!" She said airily. Bulma smacked herself on the forehead, while Goku just smiled.  
  
"Hey Mom can I borrow a car?" Bulma asked before her mother decided to continue her reminiscing.  
  
"Yes dear, maybe we can gang up on your father tonight and ask him if he'll get you your own car, oh and by the way, guess what arrived today!" Her mother waved an envelope in her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! My drivers license!" Bulma yelled excitedly, she opened it and grinned. "Oh thank God, my picture looks normal!" She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"It wouldn't kill you to smile," Goku muttered over her shoulder, she elbowed him in the gut but laughed.  
  
"I AM smiling! Look," she pointed, it was actually half a smile but it was there. Goku grinned and nodded and decided not to pester her further.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked as they went down the stairs and then to the garage.  
  
"To eat food?" Bulma asked. A large grin spread over his face and he nodded happily. "Seems like some things never change," Bulma muttered when she remembered how much he loved to eat food. She popped the capsule to a car and grinned when a beautiful silver convertible Mercedes popped out. She opened the hood and got into the seat. Goku got into the passenger seat and they were off.  
  
They had dinner and got to know each other again, it was Goku's treat. Afterwards they went back home. They stood right at the division of their homes and Goku wrapped his large muscled arms around Bulma's small waist. They were about to kiss when the front light of his house turned on. Two shadows stepped out and Goku sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Great," he muttered. Bulma looked towards them and smiled.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked him as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"My brother's," Goku growled softly. The two tall figures walked over to them and Bulma gasped, they were both gorgeous looking guys, just like Goku. She remembered his eldest brother because he looked just like Goku, and the middle one had the longest hair, but she had only seen him a fistful of times in the years they had been neighbors.  
  
"Bulma?" Goku's look alike asked.  
  
"Yep, it's me, wow Turles you look great!" She complimented.  
  
"I see our little brother has gotten himself a girlfriend!" The guy with the long hair said. Bulma hadn't met him and vaguely thought that he had probably spent more time with his father.  
  
"Bulma, this is my brother Raditz, he's the middle kid and he spent more time with our father than what he did with us and our mother," Goku answered her unasked question and pointed at himself and Turles.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Raditz," she smiled.  
  
"Same here Bulma. Now we know why he didn't have many girlfriends, he was waiting for you," the tall man grinned. Bulma smiled back and turned to look at Goku's other brother.  
  
"I was starting to worry about you little bro, we were starting to think you were 'weird' or something like that," Turles and Raditz chuckled. Goku was not amused and he grabbed Bulma's hand and began to pull her towards her home. Bulma was thankful, she was starting to feel a little nervous at being surrounded by three huge men, even if one of them WAS her boyfriend.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again!" Bulma called and waved goodbye. They told her to have a good night too and went back into the house.  
  
"They bother me too much......... I think it's a habit for them because I'm the youngest in the family." He grinned and looked at Bulma intensely. "Thank you, for being here with me, it's like a dream come true," he squeezed her hand.  
  
"No. Thank you for liking me for who I am and not by what I look like, I'm so happy that such a great guy is here with me," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, I hope you have sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked after standing there looking at each other in complete silence for a few seconds. Bulma nodded.  
  
"If daddy gives me a car I'll let you know in the morning before school, ok?" he nodded and Bulma stood on her tipy-toes as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hands tangled into the wild dark mane of his and she marveled at its softness. He pulled away slowly and smiled as she walked into her house. She blew him a kiss and closed the door.  
  
The house was quiet and Bulma came to the conclusion that her parent's were already sleeping, so she went to her room. Over her bed she found a small black velvet box, and she opened a small piece of paper next to it.  
  
Bulma my darling, you ARE too spoiled.  
  
Love Daddy  
  
Bulma opened the box and found a key and a capsule. She read the label on it and nearly jumped and screamed with joy and happiness. It read, Escalade Truck. (A/N: I'm sorry but I really love Escaldes! And besides that I don't know THAT much about cars. ^.~)  
  
She was so happy that she decided to change her hair color. It always happened that way. If she was either angry or happy she would change her hair color. She had a couple of blue and lavender hair dyes in her bathroom, a girl can never have too little hair-dyes. She put on a huge old T-shirt and went to the bathroom and took her time to change her hair color. When she was done she dried her hair and brushed her teeth and changed into her PJ's, she jumped into her large comfy bed and pulled the sheets over her. Tomorrow will be a great day, she mused as sleep enclosed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud annoying buzzer jolted Bulma from her dreams with her tall fine-ass boyfriend. Strange that when she was with him, she didn't think once about her ex-lover. Though he would always be in her heart, now Goku was also a part of it.  
  
She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair and then ran back out to get dressed. She put on what Goku had told her would look nice and then sat at her vanity to do her hair. Bulma smirked to herself and ran a hand through the now lavender locks. She had left the curling iron on so it was hot and she began to brush her hair. She applied some make-up and the chain that 'the guy' had given her, she put on a set of about twenty silver bracelets on one hand and a cuff bracelet on her other hand. She then began to curl her long hair half-way and took about ten minutes to do that. She called up Goku.  
  
"Hello?" His cheerful voice answered.  
  
"Hey babe, ready to go to school? I have a car!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"Whoa! Really? All be out in a few, maybe we can go get some breakfast, it's still pretty early," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sure thing, and since today I am in such a good mood its my treat, k?"  
  
"All right sweety! I'll see you in a few!" they hung up and Bulma dialed another number.  
  
"Ummm, hello?" Chichi answered sleepily.  
  
"Chi I have a car! Need a ride to school?" Bulma asked cheerfully.  
  
"That is SO great! But I'm sorry B, I already have a ride!"  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
"My dad," Chichi lied.  
  
"Well then I'll see ya later, I have a huge surprise for you!" Bulma said secretly.  
  
"So do I, see ya!" Chichi hung up before her friend could ask.  
  
Bulma shrugged and remembered to grab her bag and her cell. She threw on some lip gloss and ran down the steps.  
  
Her father was sitting at the table and she just ran in and hugged him. "Oh daddy thank you SOOOO much!" her father 'oomphed' when she hugged him and smiled as he kept reading his newspaper.  
  
"Sure thing, Bulma dear, I want you to act responsibly ok?" he asked as he patted her arm. Bulma nodded and smiled at her mother who was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oh and mom, I'm going out to breakfast with Goku! Sorry," she ran over and kissed her cheek, she waved and ran out the back to door to the drive way.  
  
Goku was already waiting there for her, with the clothes he had said he would wear. The shirt was tight and it outlined his large chest perfectly, his pants were baggy and he was wearing skater shoes, and his faithful messenger bag.  
  
He smiled as he saw her lavender hair and she ran over and kissed him, she then grabbed his hand and popped the capsule with her car. They both gasped in wonder as a huge black truck popped out with gray leather seats and a music system already installed. She jumped up into the drivers seat and Goku into the passenger. She put the key in the ignition and the large truck purred smoothly to life. Bulma laughed in complete happiness and popped in a CD. Goku grinned as he watched his girlfriends' head started moving to the music. The CD was Avril Lavine.(Don't know if I spelled that right) The song 'Complicated' came on and he tapped his hand to the beat of the song.  
  
"Did I tell you, you look beautiful today? Besides you look cute with purple hair," he told her sweetly.  
  
She turned to him at a red light and smiled, "Thanks for the compliments. You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled. "Ok where to?"  
  
"Let's go to that bagel place on Satan Blvd. I hear they have pretty good bagels there, and besides its a few blocks from school," Goku said. Bulma nodded and they sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh where is she?" Chichi grumbled at herself as she waited at the front of the school. A pair of thick arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled. His lips kissed her temple and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" His deep voice husked into her ear.  
  
"I thought I told you I was waiting for Bulma," she told him as a few girls passed by and lingered a look at him. He smirked at them and she elbowed him in the stomach. "Vegeta!"  
  
"What?! They were looking at me," he said with a short chuckle. The bell rang and Chichi stomped her foot.  
  
"What did I do to have such a flirt as a boyfriend?" She then sighed in annoyance, "She's late! She's NEVER late!" Chichi felt like throwing a fit.  
  
"I am NOT a flirt! Now come on brat, you can throw your fit later, right now we have to get to class," he grabbed her hand and pulled Chichi into the school. Vegeta walked Chichi to her class and then walked over to his class.  
  
'I was supposed to meet Kakarot here,' Vegeta thought as he walked into their painting class. He took out a pink piece of paper and the teacher signed him in. He walked over to sit to where Kakarot had told him his seat was and sat down to wait in annoyance. 'Great, it's my first day at this place and the moron decides to be late,' he thought to himself.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Goku! We're late!" Bulma whined as they stood in the Bagel place eating a bagel sandwich and drinking frozen coffee.  
  
"I know babe, but how was I supposed to know it was this full?" Goku asked. Bulma just rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "We might as well get there right before homeroom, Chi is going to kill me," Bulma glared at the bagel.  
  
Goku gasped and smacked himself, "damn it, I was supposed to meet up with Vegeta!"  
  
"You know him too?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, his father and mine are associates, they run a huge company of architecture, so I have known him since we were about four years old. He's new to school and we have all of our classes together, I was supposed to kick it with him today and right now he's probably going to be pissed at me."  
  
"Don't worry baby, he'll understand that your stomach was more important!" Bulma snickered. He glared at her but then smiled.  
  
"So what should we do until then? We have about forty-five minutes until homeroom," Goku said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Let's go to that store with the bathing suits, maybe I can model some for you?" she said seductively. Goku stuttered and nodded stupidly.  
  
They went into the store and looked around. "Hey B, look at this one. I think it would look nice on you," Goku said grabbing a two piece navy bathing suit. Bulma looked at it and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You wouldn't mind me wearing that?" she smirked. The top was halter and tied around the neck and behind the back. The bottom part was cut to be VERY tight short shorts. He shook his head and grinned.  
  
"I think you would look hot," he sat down on a chair. She nodded and went over to try it on. Minutes later she came out and Goku's mouth dropped open. She looked more than hot. It fit her curves perfectly and outlined her bottom nicely. It stretched over her bosom tightly and Goku found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Like it?" she purred. He just nodded stupidly and reminded himself to breath. He mentally thanked himself for having such control over his body. For the rest of the time they had she modeled a few and finally they had to go. As she was paying for her suits her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she gave the lady her credit card.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Chichi snapped in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Hangin' around, why are you talking so low?"  
  
"The teacher is reading from the book! Are you even coming to school?"  
  
"Yeah Chi sorry, I had a few things to do so I had to miss second period. But don't worry I'll be there for homeroom!"  
  
"I am so gonna kick your ass for leaving me alone during this horrid class!" she complained.  
  
"Alright Chi, get me the homework and I'll see ya in a few," Bulma and Goku walked out the store.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you." Chichi hung up.  
  
Bulma turned to Goku, "It was Chi and she nearly killed me through the phone," they both laughed. They jumped into the car and sped off to school. Once in the front of the main building they sneaked in while the lady at the front desk was gossiping with a fellow staff member. They ran off and waited shortly for the HR bell to ring. When it rang both entered the class first. Chichi marched in a few minutes later and glared daggers at her friend. "Explain!"  
  
It took her a few seconds to see how very comfortably Bulma was leaning back into Goku's chest. "Wha-.... you?...... I don't understand!" She was VERY confused.  
  
"Chi, meet my new boyfriend," Bulma grinned.  
  
"This was the surprise?" Chichi asked with a huge grin. Bulma nodded and squeezed Goku's hand tightly.  
  
"You told me you had a surprise for me also, didn't you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well yeah, that Vegeta is here today, he's seeing if he can change to this HR right now, I was waiting for you in the morning so that you could meet him but you were late," Chichi snapped. She looked over at Goku who was grinning sheepishly and nodded in understanding. "Yes of course, now I know why. Congrats, though!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll meet the famous Vegeta during nutrition, ne?" Bulma smiled. Chichi nodded and they sat down to talk. They were given new lockers and when the bell rang they headed towards them..  
  
"Well at least the locks are where we can reach," Bulma said after carefully scrutinizing the locker. "Last year I had the bottom one."  
  
Thankfully all three had lockers next to each others. Bulma turned to Goku and wrapped her arms around his waist. A few girls passed by and glared at her. "I think they don't like me much," Bulma laughed as Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He hugged her and began to twirl her around cheerfully. Bulma tried not to screech in laughter as he turned her and vaguely heard Chichi call her.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta is here!" Chichi nearly yelled.  
  
"Hold up Goku, I finally get to meet this guy," she laughed and turned around.  
  
"Bulma this is Vegeta my boyfriend," Chichi said with a huge grin.  
  
Bulma's eyes fell on him and her mouth dropped open in total and complete shock. The first and only love of her life was standing there with his hand entwined with her best friends'.  
  
"You..... you're Vegeta?" Bulma asked and pointed incredulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, so much for meeting the new guy, ne? I hope you guys like it. I'll see you in a few!  
  
Bybye. 


	3. Partners?

I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, I just barely have time to update. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback in this fic! Just bear with me for a while, because these first chapters will be Goku and Bulma, but soon something will change.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and Toei  
  
  
  
Partners?  
  
Bulma's eyes widened impossibly at who was before her. His look of smugness soon died and he looked at her in shock.  
  
"You?" His hand left Chichi's momentarily as his eyes roamed the face that had been in his dreams for weeks now. Nothing had changed on her beautiful features, except that her once lovely blue hair was now a soft lavender color.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?" Chichi asked in confusion.  
  
"NO. We don't," Vegeta ground out before Bulma could answer. She glared at him and then smiled when Chichi looked at her.  
  
"Well it's nice to finally meet you VEGETA," Bulma emphasized his name.  
  
He eyed her for a moment and then nodded. "Same here, BULMA," he did the same and emphasized her name too. He then turned and looked behind her.  
  
"Kakarot you idiot, where were you?" he snapped at the much taller guy.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he smirked darkly.  
  
"I can talk to him any way I want wench," he said arrogantly.  
  
Goku just sighed and grabbed Bulma's hand, "No, its ok sweety, I'm used to him being like this, its how he really is," Goku told Bulma carelessly.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little more polite you know," Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta was being so obnoxious, he had been a completely different person when they met. Even Chichi was shocked.  
  
"Don't sweat it babe," Goku told her again, he then turned to Vegeta, "Sorry Vegeta, I had a few things to do," Goku smiled and stepped closer to Bulma.  
  
Bulma was still in the process of glaring at Vegeta when suddenly a wicked smile settled over her and she grabbed Goku's hand and wrapped it around her waist. Vegeta's eyes snapped fire as he saw the way she cuddled onto him and he had to contain a snarl.  
  
"Isn't it great that they're going out?" Chichi asked trying to get Bulma and Vegeta to stop glaring at each other, "they just got together," Chichi continued grinning and snuggled against the stiff Vegeta. Vegeta and Bulma glared at each other for a few minutes and then the bell rang. Bulma grabbed hold of Goku's hand and smirked.  
  
"Come on Goku, we have to get to class," Bulma pulled him along and they walked past Chichi and Vegeta. While doing so Bulma's shoulder hit Vegeta's on purpose and he growled softly.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that you two have met," Chichi looked at him suspiciously. He shook his head and they began to walk toward their History class.  
  
They went in and sat down near the back of the room. Unfortunately for Bulma, Chichi insisted she sit down next to Vegeta to 'get to know him better.' After reading from the book and getting the assignment to do, the teacher called up Bulma to go and leave some papers at the main office.  
  
As she walked down the hall Bulma thought back to how her life had changed drastically in the past two days. She had a loving boyfriend, but now, her old boyfriend was back. And looking sexier than he had ever. It had been only a few weeks since she last saw him, but now he was back AND with her best friend, a girl that was like a sister to her.  
  
"Miss Briefs?" She heard a voice call to her. She turned around and paled.  
  
"Mrs. Folmer," Bulma squeaked. It was her English teacher.  
  
"Well now it's nice to see you but I didn't seem to hear you during roll call this morning," she said flatly.  
  
Bulma stuttered and tried finding a suitable answer to give the teacher. "Well.... I-I....."  
  
"Yes Bulma? When you find your answer you let me know, meanwhile I'll see you in detention on Saturday," the teacher handed her a sheet and it took Bulma all her will power to not throw a fit right there.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly and kept walking down the hall. She got the papers to it's destination and made her way back to class. She unconsciously fingered the band around her neck. That bastard, Bulma thought angrily.  
  
She walked into class and handed the teacher a note from the office. He thanked her and Bulma took her seat again. She could see Chichi cuddling into him and had to look away before her friend saw the frown on her face.  
  
She looked at Goku and grinned, he was doodling on the margins of his paper and she leaned in to see what it was. Her grin widened as she saw he had written her name over and over in tiny letters. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I hear that tomorrow you'll know who the captain of cheer will be," he said in a lowered voice. Bulma nodded happily.  
  
"I can't wait! I'll show that little witch Jade, besides this year's captain will choose the design of the uniform, AND it will be my third year as captain," Bulma said brightly.  
  
"That is so good for you. If you...... no I mean WHEN you get the captain position, how about we go out to celebrate? Besides I get to know what position I'll have tomorrow too!" Goku piped in.  
  
"That would be great!" she noticed Vegeta had edged closer and was trying unsuccessfully to eavesdrop. She turned and glared at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" She snapped.  
  
"You wish," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Then stop eavesdropping you nosy ass idiot!" She said softly because the teacher was looking their way.  
  
"How can I not hear when your annoying voice drifts all the way over here?"  
  
"Get Bent!" Bulma grumbled.  
  
He leaned into her and whispered, "Last time I remember, you were the one getting bent, love," he pulled back smirking at her indignant look. However, her look of shock fell and Bulma smiled evilly and inconspicuously brought her booted foot down onto his with as much strength as she could muster.  
  
"SHIT!" was his immediate and loud outburst of pain. All the other students turned and looked at him weirdly. Bulma tried not to burst out laughing and Chichi was once again confused as to her boyfriend's behavior.  
  
The teacher looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Ouji is there something wrong?" he asked humorlessly. Vegeta shook his head and scowled darkly. Thanks to that, they had more book work to do and Bulma sulked thinking it would have been better had she ignored him. The bell finally rang and everyone made their way out, while the teacher called Vegeta to his desk. Chichi decided to wait but Goku and Bulma went ahead and made their way to the lunch room.  
  
Once there Bulma bumped straight into Jade.  
  
"Well, well.... hey there Goku," Jade seemed to purr. "Oh it's you," she said as if she had just seen Bulma. Jade turned back to Goku and smiled seductively. "Why don't you dump the broad and leave with me? I'll show you what a girl can really do," she told him as she ran a manicured finger up and down his chest.  
  
Bulma growled darkly and smacked her hand away roughly. "You'll stay away from him provided you know what's good for you," Bulma said in a deathly tone.  
  
"Why should I?" Jade sniffed.  
  
"Because he's MY boyfriend, you've been warned," Bulma snapped took hold of Goku's hand and made her way to the line.  
  
"Hhmmm, weren't you acting like a feisty little kitten back there," Goku purred as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Bulma sighed blissfully and smiled.  
  
"She should know that now YOU belong to me," Bulma said playfully. He chuckled against her and then pulled back and smiled when he noticed Chichi and Vegeta walked in. Vegeta had a dark scowl on his face and he was scanning the lunch room. He spotted them in the line and made his way to them hand in hand with Chichi.  
  
"Hey did you guys save us a place in line?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah Chi, just jump in," Bulma said smiling. Vegeta looked at her with that dark scowl still on his face.  
  
"Hey babe, why don't you go and get us a table with Chichi? We'll bring back your food," Goku said to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked. He nodded and pushed her gently out of the line. "All right then, will you just get me a salad with a ranch dressing? We'll get the drinks and the table," Goku nodded and both girls made their way towards the vending machines.  
  
"Hey Chi why did Mr. Peters call Vegeta to his desk?" Bulma asked as she took out her wallet  
  
"He got detention for cursing," despite herself Chichi laughed. Bulma joined her and they bought their drinks and took a seat at an empty table.  
  
"I swear. Its just my luck," Bulma muttered. Her friend gave her a weird look and Bulma paled. "I have detention on Saturday too," she pouted.  
  
"Why?" Chichi asked.  
  
"When I was going to the office, I bumped straight into Mrs. Folmer, and she gave me detention. Now I have to be stuck with your sweet boyfriend on Saturday," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try to get you out some way, so tell me, how are things with Goku?" Chichi asked with a smile.  
  
"Its never been better with any other guy," she knew that was a lie. "But you should have been here Chi, when we came in Jade was literally all over Goku," Bulma said hatefully.  
  
"And what did you do?" Chichi asked her eagerly. She knew enough to know that when Bulma felt threatened her temper turned dangerous.  
  
"I told her to stay away from him provided she knew was good for her. I swear that if she does that again I will rip her pretty hair out of her scalp," Bulma growled.  
  
Chichi giggled and nodded, "I tell you that if some girl did that to Vegeta and me, she's have one less tooth!"  
  
Bulma laughed nervously, "Yeah. Hey Chi I have a question........." Bulma started, Chichi nodded and she continued. "Ummm...... have you ever asked Vegeta about his ex-girlfriends? Because..... I have been tempted to ask Goku but I don't know if it's right," Bulma told her friend softly, even though that was a downright lie, all she wanted to know was if Vegeta ever mentioned her.  
  
"Well, I asked him once, about a week after he came back. I think it was a touchy subject because he snapped at me and told me he didn't want to talk about this one girl he had met over his vacation. I can't help but wonder what the little bitch did to him," Chichi said nastily, running a hand through her long raven hair. Bulma paled and turned to look for the guys. They were on their way over. Goku grinned and put down her food in front of her. "Thanks baby," Bulma winked at Goku.  
  
Vegeta set down Chichi's and his food and plopped down onto a chair next to her. Both guys promptly started to wolf down the full tray of food. Bulma looked at Vegeta who was sitting across from her and frowned.  
  
"So many things that will never change," she mumbled. Vegeta looked at her and snorted.  
  
"What?" Chichi asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh..... I mean Goku, he eats as much as I remember," Bulma improvised.  
  
Chichi nodded and also began to eat her food. Bulma ate half of her salad and sat there daydreaming. "So Bulma what are we gonna do today? Next period we have is free," Chichi said as she took a drink from her soda.  
  
"Maybe we can go and cruise for guys?" The guys heads snapped up at this. Bulma and Chichi smirked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun," Chichi stifled a giggle.  
  
"Over my dead body," Vegeta ground out, and Bulma somehow found that he was telling HER that. Goku's eyes narrowed and then he broke into a smile.  
  
"Go ahead, and while you're finding a guy I'll go and kick back a little with Jade," Goku said slyly. Bulma's eyes snapped azure fire at him and Goku actually winced.  
  
"Try a stunt like that and you'll have to sleep with one eye open, unless you want to wake up bald," Bulma shook a fist at him, and he merely gave her a shocked look.  
  
"Kakarot you coward, you have to show a woman you are boss," Vegeta said cockily. Chichi looked at him and raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Well then that means a girl has to show a guy who is boss also, ne?" She asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah come on Chi, the bell will ring in seconds," Bulma stuck her nose in the air and made her way to throw their trash away. Goku and Vegeta followed suit.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, I'd never do anything like that to you," Goku pulled her small body against his. Bulma looked at him suspiciously and then smirked. Goku smiled back and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Vegeta felt he was going to be sick as Kakarot pawed HIS woman.  
  
Goku hugged her to him and she looked towards Vegeta who was watching them hatefully. He then smirked nastily and pulled Chichi into a kiss, Bulma felt like screaming and stomping her foot like a brat, but held back on it.  
  
"All right, bye sweety!" Goku kissed her nose and then the bell rang.  
  
"Bye Veggie!" Chichi pinched his cheek and she and Bulma walked towards the entrance of the school arm in arm. A few guys winked their way and they just giggled.  
  
They decided to go shopping for an outfit to go to a night club on the weekend. After that they both went their separate ways and awaited tomorrow.  
  
In the morning Bulma waited for Goku and they were off to school. This time Bulma waited patiently for her friend and HER ex. Bulma swore silently and Goku looked at her completely puzzled.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked lifting her chin. "Your eyes look a little red," he caressed her chin lightly.  
  
"I-I'm ok," she stuttered. The truth was that she had been crying last night. She hadn't exactly figured out why, but she just felt that for some reason she was betraying her friend. "I just had a few things to type on my computer yesterday and I went to sleep late," she lied.  
  
"Oh ok, as long as your not falling asleep during class," he said wrapping a thick arm around her small shoulders. They looked up as a black Jaguar parked next to her truck.  
  
Chichi got out followed by Vegeta. He flashed her a superior smirk and pushed a button on his keychain that made the car beep.  
  
"Nice car Vegeta," Bulma said snobbishly. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to them.  
  
"I know, but don't you have a car? Or does your daddy still drive you to school?" Vegeta asked, "It doesn't matter though, nothing could compare to my car," he said arrogantly.  
  
"So you say," Bulma shot back. Vegeta looked at her expectantly, and Bulma shrugged. She took out her keys and pressed a button on her keys also. The Escalade beeped and she made the windows go down. "That's my baby," she said pointing to the truck.  
  
Vegeta nodded and surveyed the car carefully. "Nice," was all he muttered.  
  
"I know," she said flipping her hair and smiling at Chichi. The bell for class rang and they were off to Physics.  
  
"Ok class, may I have your attention? Today I will give you the name of your partners for the rest of the semester. I just want you to know that the computer chose the pairs and that you will stay with the person you get," the whole class groaned and some people made comments. "You will be with your partner for labs, and projects also, so feel free to keep your comments to yourself, and do not come here and pester me. When I call the name of you or your partner, I want you to pair up, got it?"  
  
The teacher started to pair off people and some were happy while others were not. Vegeta sat glaring at Bulma while she sat comfortably resting on Goku.  
  
"Chichi King and Goku Son."  
  
Chichi and Bulma pouted and changed seats.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and he sneered silently. Stupid girl, he thought, she looked even more beautiful now that he couldn't be with her. Her hair was up in a pony-tail with huge curls and she was wearing a pair of caprees and a baby-doll shirt.  
  
"I swear life is such a bitch that I will end up with you as a partner," Bulma snapped, tearing him from his reverie.  
  
"It's not life that's a bitch, it's you," he told her with a satisfied smirk. Her mouth opened for a smart-ass reply, but the teacher stopped her.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji and....... Bulma Briefs. How nice your both together already," the teacher told them cheerfully.  
  
Bulma let a few muttered obscenities leave her mouth and rolled her eyes at the guy next to her. When the teacher was done, they were given work to do and an assignment to get done.  
  
Being smart, and science being her favorite subject, Bulma was done in no time. She helped Chichi and Goku out, while Vegeta finished right after her. To say the least, Bulma never thought he was 'that' smart, but she was proved wrong. The period was quickly over and they were off to HR.  
  
For both eager girls the day passed quickly and it was finally fifth period for Cheer. The guys and the girls were both in the gym waiting for the lists to be put up.  
  
Coach Nappa went to the front of the groups, "Ok brats, the list and positions for JV and Varsity are going to be placed next to the list of the cheerleaders. Everyone get into a straight line and then come over and see."  
  
"All right my girls! Here are the lists for Cheer!" The teacher for the cheerleaders put up the list.  
  
Everyone ignored the directions and just crowded around the lists. Bulma had to literally push her way to the front. Right behind her came Jade.  
  
"Would you get the hell out of my way? Thank you!" Jade growled as she walked to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Well look here Jade! They made us both team captains!" Bulma told her with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT?! How the hell is that possible?"  
  
"We get to captain our own team, how nice, now I get to prove who is the best!" Bulma stated smugly.  
  
Jade's green eyes flashed at her and narrowed. "Of course we'll know who is the best, but I am the one who will chose the design!"  
  
"Dream on you little witch," Bulma heard Chichi snap, the girls that were on her team agreeing with her too, and everyone else made instigating noises.  
  
Bulma walked over to their coach and asked, "Coach Bell, I have one question about this whole situation," Bulma started, the teacher nodded. "Who gets to design the uniforms?"  
  
"That is up to both teams, you and Jade as team captains get to design the uniform for your individual team, but with the colors I pick," the teacher told her and Jade.  
  
"That seems fair," Bulma nodded and walked back to her group. Both groups were a team of ten girls, and Bulma decided she might as well get to know them.  
  
"All right here's the deal! I want all of you to know that from now on we will be friends, if you have something you want to put in just let me know! Besides you guys are gonna help me design the uniform, so come on let's go sit on the bleachers and talk the design," Bulma told them cheerfully.  
  
All the girls cheered and walked outside. Outside were football players and they were getting their jerseys.  
  
Goku jogged over to her and swung her around. Bulma screamed and hugged him. "GOKU! Don't do that!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry babe, it's just that I'm so happy! I got QB!" Goku said happily.  
  
"WOW! Congrats sweety! I got team captain too!"  
  
"I know how much that meant for you, isn't this our day?" He asked. Bulma nodded and they shared a passionate kiss and the rest of the girls 'ooohd' making them pull away and blush deeply. Goku winked at them and jogged back to the team of guys.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Your boyfriend is such a hottie!" One girl commented, and the others started to talk about Goku also.  
  
"I know," Bulma sighed wistfully.  
  
"Not really modest is she?" Chichi asked them all, the girls laughed and Bulma stuck out her tongue at Chichi.  
  
"Come on let's start the design!" they all nodded and crowded around Bulma in the lower bleachers. They actually finished the design before the bell rang and they turned it in to the teacher and made arrangements to start practice before any of the games the guys had. They were also measured and they placed the orders for them also. The bell rang and everyone began to leave.  
  
Goku jogged after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "so are we goin' dancing tomorrow?" He asked against her neck. Bulma sighed raspily, her neck was a weak point that Goku didn't even know he was setting off.  
  
"Yeah, at what time?" she asked.  
  
"What about 9pm?"  
  
"Yeah that'll be a good time," she turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Dress to impress, I want you to look good enough to eat," she stood on her toes and bit his chin gently.  
  
"So are we going out tomorrow night?" Chichi interrupted when they were about to kiss. Bulma just looked at her friend and shot her a glare.  
  
"Oh sorry, private moment?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"Not anymore," Bulma laughed.  
  
Vegeta walked over to them and again Bulma saw the look of anger cross his features before it was gone. "Come on Vegeta, they're having private time," Chichi tried to drag him away but he didn't budge.  
  
"I could care less, get a damn room and then have some 'private time,' I need an answer Kakarot," Vegeta snapped. Bulma felt a smirk sliding onto her face but stopped it.  
  
"Yeah, let's stay today I want to start getting into shape and coach Nappa did offer to show us some of his plays," Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"Will I see you today? But I thought you said you wanted me to help you with the Physics homework," Bulma said with a pout.  
  
"If I'm not too tired then I'll see you today at about nine, but if not I'll give you a call, k babe?" He nipped at her nose. Bulma nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. Vegeta turned away in disgust and then when Bulma was watching grabbed Chichi into his own passionate kiss.  
  
"Come on Chi," Bulma began to pull her away even before she finished her kiss with Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi whined. Bulma ignored her protesting friend and they were off to her car.  
  
Nearby green eyes flashed in excitement. "So what are we gonna do Jade?" One of her friends asked.  
  
"We are going dancing tomorrow," she purred. Of course, tomorrow her plan to have Goku in her arms would begin...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you guys like? I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll try to have it out as soon as I can. See you guys soon......  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. Who Is Cheating On Who?

Hello! Well thank you so much for the positive feedback! So far this fic is going the way I like and I'm very happy with it. This chapter is a bit of a shocker and some of you have been waiting for it. So enjoy, I won't keep you guys any longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who Is Cheating On Who  
  
Bulma got out of her car and made her way to the library of the school. Two hours of detention and she was done. She walked inside and signed in on the sheet that was in front of a woman, there were about five more kids and some were sleeping while others were hearing music. The teacher was sitting down reading a novel and paid no heed to her.  
  
Bulma shrugged to herself and sat down near the back door. 'Just my luck. In my entire life I have only had detention twice.' Bulma thought. She took out her palm-pilot and began to write some things in. There was a sudden movement and a dark shade blocked the light from her.  
  
Bulma frowned and looked up. She scoffed and glared at him. "What the hell do you want Vegeta?" she had no patience for him right now.  
  
"Idiot woman, it was your fault I got detention today," he growled angrily.  
  
"You should never eavesdrop, its VERY impolite. I merely gave you what you deserved," Bulma said smartly.  
  
They were interrupted when a note was slipped under the door. Bulma stealthily moved over and picked it up. She opened it and read. "Bulma, get ready to leave I'm outside and I'll go in to distract the teacher so that you can get out, wait for me at your car. Chi." Bulma read in a whisper.  
  
She looked up in time to see her friend blocking her from the teacher. She got up quickly and walked over to the door. She opened it and quickly and quietly ran out. She walked over to her locker and took out her favorite lotion, which she had forgotten to take the day before. She slammed her locker and began to walk to her car.  
  
As she rounded a corner a hand closed over her mouth and she was silenced from the screech she was close to releasing. She completely panicked as who ever it was pulled her into the janitors closet. She screamed as the person pressed their lips to hers. Her startled wide eyes finally took in the dark flame of hair and she focused on his face. Vegeta. She tried pushing, hitting, and pulling away, but to no avail. His lips kissed her insistently and she stopped struggling as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. His grip on her relaxed and she sighed. Just as she was settling into the kiss, her mind stopped her and she pushed him away as roughly as she could manage. Bulma panted and breathed raggedly as she moved hurriedly far away.  
  
"How dare you startle me like that?" She growled at the face of her ex- lover.  
  
"You're gonna tell me you didn't like that surprise?" he asked her with a VERY smug smirk. His expression then darkened. "We need to talk but I don't want Chichi to see us."  
  
"We have NOTHING to talk about," Bulma ground out still taking deep breaths. She unconsciously fingered the chain on her neck, she then looked at him and noticed he was also wearing the Chain with the lock. She glared at him and made way to the door. He stepped in front of it and barred her exit.  
  
"Have you forgotten me already that you are dating Kakarot?" his voice was thick with jealousy.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I thought I would never see you again and that is why I became involved with Goku. I've known his for so many years that I feel a connection with him. Besides, Chichi has talked to me about you before, it was pure coincidence that I never met you. Now you shun me for going out with another guy, when you go out with my best friend?" She asked him incredulously.  
  
"That is totally different woman, I wasn't in an official relationship with her when I met you!"  
  
"But NOW you are! Chichi is like a sister more than a friend to me and I WONT do anything to hurt her!" Bulma snapped angrily.  
  
"You prefer that bufoon over me?"  
  
"He is no buffoon, he has to be the most sweetest guy I know. AND that is one of the reasons why I like him so much. Besides Chichi has gone on and on about how you are so good and perfect to her. If that's true then you MUST feel something for her, am I wrong?" Bulma asked trying desperately to hide the jealousy she felt.  
  
"Are you so blind to see that my feelings for her are not as strong as the ones I hold for you? I can't take this crap anymore! To have to see him touch you and hold you the way I would......." he trailed off and turned away from her burning blue eyes.  
  
She started at this. She had thought the feelings only went one side, now she knew differently. She sighed in confusion and then her face hardened and she pursed her lips, hating herself for the huge lie she was about to release. "Vegeta, it was just passion and lust! Don't tell me you fell in love with me, because I won't believe you, besides I like Goku a lot and it wouldn't be fair for him or Chichi," Bulma said rather sadly.  
  
He growled darkly and began to approach her, Bulma gasped softly and took a few steps back until she was almost pressed into a corner. "Ve-Vegeta? What are you doing? We have to go Chi is waiting for me," Bulma said nervously.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince? Have you any idea what you have done to me? Since the day you left my life, my dreams are plagued with your face. Its not something that had happened to me before and it's something I don't want to ignore."  
  
His large hand reached up and he grasped her chin, turning her pretty face to look at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that all you felt was lust," his eyes were intense and Bulma began to fidget, she knew it was all a lie. Her thoughts stopped as his other hand ran through her now, lavender locks.  
  
"You look cute with purple hair," he told her softly, the hand that was still holding her chin started to caress her face. "Are you going to tell me that you really didn't miss me?" Bulma looked back at him and after a few minutes of fidgeting and complete silence, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Why do you cry, little one?" he asked, gently wiping away the stray water droplets.  
  
The words he had just said were the sweetest things she had ever heard. Despite herself she needed to feel him against her again. She fell into his chest with a small cry, "I have missed you SO much, you have no idea," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
"Why do you fight me then? We can end this now and be together," he said against her neck.  
  
Bulma pulled away from him at this, "How can you say that? Chichi is my BEST friend! She's practically my sister, I can't do something like this to her! Especially when she is completely infatuated with you," Bulma told him softly.  
  
"My intentions are not to hurt her, but my feelings lie elsewhere," he told her sternly.  
  
Bulma got closer to him and put her hands on his face gently. "There is nothing else I would want, but to be with you! But that is a VERY selfish thing. Chi and Goku don't deserve this!"  
  
"If you don't want me to leave her then what am I to do with these damned feelings that don't let me be?" he pulled her hands away from his face and then held her at arms length shaking her a bit.  
  
"The best thing we can do now is to forget anything happened between us and just to stay away from each other," Bulma said in a hushed sad tone. He said nothing for a few minutes and Bulma finally had the courage to look him in the eyes.  
  
As soon as she did, she turned away. Then a calculating smirk slid onto his face, and he pulled her chin to look at him. Bulma frowned and opened her mouth to ask, but he beat her to it.  
  
"There are many things you have yet to know about me girl. I have never cheated on a girl before. BUT now, I am willing to do it. For you," he kept the smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "What?" she asked as she pushed him away. "I can't believe you are even thinking this!"  
  
"Just think about it, nobody has to know," he said coldly. Bulma's mouth just hung open as she shook her head at him.  
  
"God, Vegeta you are such an asshole! How can you think I can possibly do that to MY BEST FRIEND!" She screeched.  
  
"Just a suggestion," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"One I would have rather not have heard from you," she told him seriously. "Like I said, it is best that we forget anything that happened between us," Bulma looked at him one last time and took advantage of the unguarded door and left.  
  
She walked briskly down the hall desperately wiping away the stray tears that had ran down her face. Here she was happier than she could possibly be and Vegeta had to show up and confuse her feelings.  
  
When she reached the parking lot she spotted Chichi and freaked. She took out a mirror and was thankful she hadn't worn eyeliner today. BUT, her eyes were red and her nose was stuffy.  
  
"Bulma! Where the heck were you?" Chichi asked. She then frowned and looked her over. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Chi, it's just that the janitor was sweeping and I sniffed some dust, you know how allergic I get to dust," Bulma said matter-of-factly. Chichi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Did Vegeta get out with you?" Chichi asked her cheerily.  
  
Bulma looked around nervously and shook her head. "NO. After I got out he went the opposite way from where I was going."  
  
"Oh, ok.. I'm going to look for him and I'll see you tonight so that we can get ready for the club?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at around 6?" Bulma asked.  
  
Chichi nodded and ran back into the school to look for Vegeta. Bulma let out a sigh of relief and jumped into her car. She sat there feeling guilty and wondering what type of monster she was for hiding all this from her best friend. As she revved the engine she looked up in time to see Chi walk out with Vegeta. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was kissing his cheek.  
  
Bulma growled and pulled out of the parking without a backward glance at them. 'Stupid Vegeta,' she thought angrily, even as her fingers touched her lips and she remembered their kiss. She held back the need to scream in rage and drove to the beauty parlor to do her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
6pm..............  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Bulma your hair looks so cute!" Chichi squealed as Bulma answered the door.  
  
"I think it looks cute too!" Bulma said happily. They ran up the stairs and to her room to get ready.  
  
Three hours were enough for both girls to finish getting ready.  
  
"How do I look?" Chichi asked as she twirled around in front of a full length mirror.  
  
"Vegeta will like it," Bulma said swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"You think so?" Chichi asked as she flattened her hands down her black short dress. The top part that stretched over her bosom was of a material that looked like if it was wrinkled but that's the way it was. From under her chest down it was smooth and it was spaghetti strapped and went down to right above her knees. She had borrowed Bulma's black knee high boots and she had just finished putting on some bracelets. Her long raven hair had been tied up into a high ponytail with curls at the end. Eyes liner accentuated her dark eyes and light blush was on her cheeks, along with rosy colored lip-gloss.  
  
"Yeah...... I think so," Bulma said quietly, she then jumped up ran over to her friend. "How do I look?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"You look like a blue-haired J Lo," Chichi snickered. Bulma scoffed and laughed with her.  
  
"My ass isn't THAT big Chi, now really how do I look?"  
  
"I think you look cute, and I am POSITIVE Goku is going to flip when he sees you," Chichi told her with a giggle.  
  
Bulma smirked and looked at herself in the mirror. She had done her hair into really tiny curls that made it pop out in that puffy cute way. Since her hair was long now it went to her shoulders. (A/N: Not the way it was in the Trunks Saga. And by the way she dyed it blue again.^.^)  
  
Her outfit was very fitting and all black. She was wearing tight cargo's that were tucked into black commando like boots, it hugged her hips nicely and she was wearing a studded belt. Her top was a tight spaghetti top that stopped right above her naval, and on top she was wearing a see through long-sleeved top. At the sleeves she had torn holes to put her thumbs through and her small waist was accentuated by the tight shirts. She was wearing her chain with the key and dark eyeliner that made her look like a rocker. Her lips were also with a rosy color and she had opted not to put on blush.  
  
There was a car honk and Chichi and Bulma grabbed their things. The door bell rang and Bulma opened to door to see Goku smiling sweetly. Once his eyes fell on her, he smiled even wider.  
  
"WOW, you look nice," he told her. Bulma smiled and looked him over. He was wearing Khaki, his shirt was a button up and the top buttons had been left undone, his pants were corduroy and he was wearing some boots.  
  
"You look, VERY nice also," she breathed as he smirked sexily. There was another impatient honk and Bulma and Chichi looked over to see Vegeta sitting in his car.  
  
Chichi had ran over and kissed him, making Bulma growl lightly. She closed the door and walked over to Goku's car. He let go of her hand and opened the door for her. Bulma looked the car over and smirked.  
  
"Yours?" She asked running a hand over the door of the silver Lexus.  
  
"Starting today, yes," he said happily. "My grandmother bought it for me."  
  
"Well let's go!" Bulma jumped in and put on the seat-belt. Goku closed the door and ran to the drivers side. "So where are we going?" Bulma asked as he began to drive.  
  
"We're gonna pick up Krillin, he said he hasn't gone out in the longest. Maybe I'll find a girl for him?" Goku grinned.  
  
"Goku? How exactly are we getting into the club? It's Saturday night and everyone goes out, and if its a popular one it'll be more packed, no?"  
  
"Well...... I have a friend whose brother owns the club, and she's getting us in without the need to wait outside in the line," he said with a grin.  
  
"She?" Bulma asked him playfully narrowing her eyes. "Friend or ex?" she asked him then, her expression turning serious.  
  
"Ummmm...... ex?" he said meekly.  
  
"Long ago? Or not so long ago?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?" Goku asked with a laugh. Bulma was not amused.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Oh come on Bulma!" He wailed, Bulma blinked, it was the first time he called her something other than a sweet name. "We went out for about five months last year, I am totally over her. YOU are my girlfriend and I like you very very much, and I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Is that clear enough for you?" he asked her in exasperation.  
  
Bulma huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. Goku looked at her and sighed, shaking his head. His sad look turned into a hidden grin when he realized why she reacted like this.  
  
"Are you jealous babe?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed again. "No-No I am totally NOT!" She stuttered. 'Way to sound convincing Bulma,' she mentally smacked herself.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said sarcastically. The drive to Krillin's house was VERY silent, and tense. The short man greeted them happily, but then also stayed quiet when he noticed they weren't talking to each other and Bulma was with her arms crossed and looking out the window.  
  
They pulled into a very full parking lot and the valet made them get off. (A/N: Valet at a club? I'm not really sure if there is, I still haven't been to one, but soon I will! I have every intention of going to one.)  
  
Chichi and Vegeta walked over to them and that's when Vegeta finally had the chance to have a good look at Bulma. 'She looks...... she looks, pissed,' he smirked at her and she glared at him.  
  
"What did you do to her Kakarot?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing that's your business Vegeta," Goku snapped. Krillin looked at them in apprehension and could tell Vegeta was close to breaking their friends nose for that one.  
  
"Screw you Kakarot, its not my damned fault you don't know how to treat your woman," Vegeta sneered back. Chichi looked over at her friend and pulled her aside.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Stupid Goku," Bulma grumbled, "do you know why we're here?" Bulma asked in a whisper. Chichi shook her head. "Because his ex-girlfriend is getting us in!"  
  
"And..... this is wrong how?" Chichi looked confused. Then she snapped her fingers. "You're jealous!" Chichi nearly screamed, Bulma shushed her and her friend giggled. "But he said ex right?" Chichi asked her smartly. "If he's been in love with you since you were kids, she means nothing right?"  
  
Bulma was about to retort.  
  
"Babe?" Goku asked as he approached them. Bulma turned to him and looked at him expectantly. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma turned her head away and scoffed.  
  
"Jealous for someone like you? No," she said as his arms tightened around her. His hand tilted her face up and he smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked her in a sweet voice. Despite her apparent anger she smirked, he then leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I forgive you," she said with a grin. He smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was swearing to himself and watching in rage as he kissed her. 'Something will have to change tonight,' he thought even as Chichi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance.  
  
Bulma looked at the long line and whistled in surprise. "Do you think that we're really getting in before them?"  
  
"Yeah, 18 is going to be at the door letting people in," Goku said as they approached the door. A lot of people yelled at them to get in line and wait, but they just ignored them.  
  
Krillin went with Goku as he walked over to a blond with pretty ice-blue eyes a nice body and they exchanged a few words before she jumped up and hugged him. Vegeta was there too, smirking at Bulma then looking at Goku and the other woman. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing until now. He was dressed in all navy blue, with baggy jeans a muscle shirt and a button up long sleeved shirt that was completely open. Aside from that he was wearing blue boots and his chain. Bulma licked her dry lips and then turned to her friend, she raised an eyebrow at her and Chichi just shook her head to stop her best friends tantrum.  
  
Bulma turned her back to them and then grunted as Chichi elbowed her in the gut. She was about to snap at her friend when she saw what she was indicating to. Bulma smirked and she and Chichi approached some people that were in line.  
  
"Look at this Chi! Little Jade, has to wait in line," Bulma teased smugly.  
  
"You'll have to too, but WAY back there, nobody would let a loser like you into the club before a babe like me," Jade said smirking.  
  
"Bulma!" she heard Goku call. Bulma turned to Jade and her friends, "Well I think you were just proved wrong, hope I see you inside anytime soon!" Bulma waved and she and Chichi walked off.  
  
'You bet you'll see me inside,' Jade thought evilly.  
  
Once they got past the bouncers they were escorted up a few steps, down a long hall, and into the dance room, where the music was blaring. 18 walked them up more steps and to the second dance floor, she seated them at a booth in the VIP section of the club, turned to them with a smile.  
  
She approached Bulma before they sat down and introduced herself. "I'm 18, you must be Bulma," they awkwardly shook hands. "I finally get to meet you..... even with me his mind was somewhere else. You're a lucky girl," the blond said.  
  
"I know," Bulma smiled at Goku. Meanwhile Krillin was giving her a shy look and 18 smiled.  
  
"When one of my favorite songs come on, I'll come get you for a dance," she winked and walked away. Krillin blushed furiously and Bulma and Chichi laughed at him.  
  
A song came on and Bulma pulled Goku up, "Come on Goku, this is one of my fave songs!" Bulma said happily. The song was Fat Joe's 'What's Love' and Goku learned the meaning of dirty dancing with her.  
  
~~~*~~~ Bulma had come back with a very flushed Goku and he dumbly asked her if she wanted something to drink. Vegeta had gone to get Chi something and Krillin had disappeared.  
  
"Chi?" Bulma whined.  
  
"Yeah?" Chichi said as she watched both guys at the bar.  
  
"Do you think she's prettier than me?" She was referring to Goku's ex.  
  
Chichi snickered. "No. She's pretty but you're pretty pretty," only Bulma and she knew what they meant. "But if you asked Goku, she wouldn't stand a chance," her friend grinned.  
  
Bulma sniffled and hugged her. "You're the best friend a girl like me can have, Chi!" Bulma said as she hugged her.  
  
"I know," Chichi said with a happy laugh.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Jeez! We finally got in!" Jade growled as she and her friends marched into the packed dance club. She fixed her dress flipped her hair and looked around.  
  
"Now we just have to find Goku right?" Her friend Nancy said. The girl was tall and had red hair. Jade nodded and they began to look around for their victim. After a while they found him standing at the bar. Bulma next to him.  
  
"Time to put my plan into action," they made their way up to the bar.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had turned around to ask for another drink when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and blinked once. A tall CUTE guy with short spiky hair and a warm smile on his face was standing there looking at her. Goku was too busy talking to Vegeta to notice.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked not knowing who this stranger was.  
  
"You don't remember me do you, but I remember you, you look as babelicious as you did since we broke up," he said smoothly.  
  
"Babelicious? Yamcha?" she asked squinting her eyes. He nodded and grinned. Bulma screamed in surprise and jumped up to hug him. Meanwhile, Goku had turned just in time to see her hug him. He grit his teeth against the jealous rage he felt rising in him and approached them.  
  
"Bulma? Who is this?" he tried not to sound angry.  
  
"Um, Goku baby I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. She turned to Yamcha and made movements with her hands to not say anything. "Goku this is Yamcha, after you left his family moved into the house next door to mine, and we became good friends," she grinned.  
  
Both men shook hands, "I'm Goku, Bulma's boyfriend." Goku seemed to scrutinize the other man.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Yamcha also regarded Goku closely. Then he turned to Bulma. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I can't, I'm here with Goku," she said with a small shrug.  
  
"No, babe, don't worry you go dance with him, I'll kick back with Vegeta," Goku said with a warm smile. But before she left he pulled her to him and kissed her to emphasize the point that she was his girl. Bulma smiled uncomfortably and left with Yamcha.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's making a move on your woman," Vegeta's deep voice interrupted Goku's stray thoughts.  
  
"I trust her?" Goku muttered, 'Don't I?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I'll be back Kakarot, keep an eye out for your woman," Vegeta told him sternly. The best thing he could do now was fill Kakarot's head with bad ideas and he'd break up with Bulma. 'Things are going my way,' Vegeta thought as he disappeared into the dancing crowd.  
  
"Goku? Have you seen Vegeta?" Chichi asked as she approached him. Every minute the music seemed to get louder and louder.  
  
"He just left a few seconds ago he went into the crowd," Goku said absently.  
  
"What's on your mind?" She asked him softly. Goku looked down at her and finally noticed how pretty she looked. Chichi blushed lightly and looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Goku asked before he lost the nerve, Chichi smiled and nodded, and they were to the dance floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"NO! She beat me to it!" Jade whined as she watched Goku and Chichi head for the dance floor.  
  
"Maybe you can use this to your advantage. Her boyfriend AND her best friend?" Nancy said slyly.  
  
"Come on, we have to start some trouble," Jade said happily as they ran to the dance floor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yamcha had left Bulma alone to get her a drink, so she was standing there moving to the beat of the music when a hand gripped her arm. "Dance with me woman," a sexy deep voice said against her ear, Bulma jumped a bit and shook her head even as he pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
He gripped her waist tightly and pressed their bodies together as they moved to the rhythm of 'Come into my world,' the sang had a fast beat but they were moving slowly to it. Vegeta's hands went to the small of her back as he pressed their pelvises together, and slowly Bulma wound her arms around his neck relaxing completely against him.  
  
Just as suddenly they bumped into 18 and Krillin. The blonde blinked at their closeness and then her eyes focused past them, her mouth hanging open. "Isn't that Goku?" she had to nearly scream over the music.  
  
Bulma's head snapped that way and her mouth also dropped open. Goku was probably the tallest guy in the club, or at least one of the tallest, and at the moment he was leaning down.  
  
Vegeta's vision followed the two females and he smirked. "Kakarot is with another woman?"  
  
"That's not just some woman, that's Chichi," Bulma said loudly as she watched in shock what was happening. HER boyfriend and her best friend were sharing a hot passionate kiss.  
  
"Goku..... is cheating on me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG! Can you believe Goku had the gall to do that to Bulma? Well next chapter Bulma and Vegeta take matters into their own hands and they confront Goku and Chichi about the kiss. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to let me know your opinion on this chapter, I always love to read your reviews and know what you think. The reviews I get are what inspire me to write, so keep them coming!  
  
I'll see you guys as soon as I can!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	5. Spied

You guys think Goku's a cheater huh? Well there is a big surprise in this chapter. I have had more than enough time to update all my fics, and even start new ones, so check them out. This chapter is pretty slow but soon enough things will heat up. Thanks for so many great reviews I got on the last chapter, so I won't keep you from reading this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
Spied  
  
"Goku..... is cheating on me?" She repeated and squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.  
  
"That IS Kakarot and he's cheating on you with my woman," Vegeta seemed to growl. Bulma just blinked and stood there staring dumbly, just as suddenly she turned away. "I'll knock his fucking teeth out-....." Bulma's hand in his stopped him. He turned with a scowl on his face, "What is it?"  
  
"Take me home, forget them," Bulma said carelessly. Vegeta eyed her a moment and then nodded. "Krillin, 18, tell Goku and Chichi I hope they have fun tonight," she said and thought with a smirk, 'I know I will.'  
  
The blonde and the short bald guy nodded and watched in surprise as Bulma left hand in hand with Vegeta.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?" Goku nearly yelled. He then turned to a completely shocked Chichi and gulped. "Look Chichi, I'm sorry, somebody was behind me and all of a sudden they pushed me and..... well you know," Goku said nervously.  
  
"I know Goku, somebody pushed me too," she said looking very flushed. One minute they were dancing and talking and the next a hand behind his head had pushed his face to Chichi's, they must have done the same to her.  
  
"Bulma," he muttered, "Where's Bulma?" He looked around frantically, and that was when Krillin and 18 came over to them.  
  
"She's gone," his friend said in a loud voice over the music.  
  
"With who?" Chichi asked.  
  
"With Vegeta. He saw too," she told Chichi spitefully, "Plus Bulma said she hoped you two had fun tonight," 18 spat.  
  
"She saw?" Goku asked dumbly looking at the shocked Chichi. The other pair nodded and walked away even before Goku could give them and explanation.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Chichi asked frantically. Goku sighed and shook his head, he had no clue.  
  
~*~  
  
"YES!" Jade yelled as she watched Bulma leave with a familiar looking guy, now they would have a big fight and break up!  
  
Nancy laughed with her. "Now its up to you to break it all into tiny pieces!"  
  
"Come on Nance, I have some instigating to do," they made their ways to where Goku was.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma cursed Goku for the thousand time since they left the club. She then took in her surroundings and looked totally puzzled. "Vegeta, weren't you taking me home?"  
  
He shook his head, "We both need to cool off and I'm taking you somewhere I like to go when I can't stand seeing my father." He then drove a bit faster.  
  
Bulma just shrugged and resumed her mental cursing of the tall guy who she thought would be incapable of ever hurting her feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Jade ran over to Goku and Chichi as they were about to leave. "Goku! I totally saw Bulma smooching on that guy she left with, they looked VERY trusting with each other," she said nodding her head.  
  
"WHAT? With Vegeta?" Chichi's voice seemed to rise twice the volume of the music.  
  
Nancy nodded, "Yeah, they left hand in hand. I doubt they're gonna get some sleep tonight," she and Jade exchanged knowing glances.  
  
Goku's face grew into a thunderous look and he grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her to the exit. "Vegeta is dead meat if he lays a hand on Bulma!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma stepped out of the car and carefully looked at her surroundings. Vegeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back tightly to his body.  
  
"Vegeta why exactly did you bring me here? If I didn't know any better I'd say this is where couples come to make out," Bulma said in amusement. They were at a high point where they could look down onto the city and its sparkling lights. The view was very beautiful and they were surrounded by trees and other cars.  
  
"What's your point?" he snapped.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, we're still going out with other people, what if there is and explanation for that kiss they shared?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter, they are going at it behind our backs, why can't we?"  
  
"Because then I would have no face to tell Goku off!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Come on woman," he said as he turned her around and promptly kissed her, Bulma's weak struggles ceased and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Is that you prince?" A voice halted them. Vegeta pulled away from her flushed face and turned. There stood a group of guys with girls wrapped around them. They were odd looking and with different colored skin. One was red and two of them were blue.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "what the hell are you all doing here?" he asked with a friendly snort. They all shook hands and exchanged loud and perverted remarks.  
  
"Whose the doll face?" the one named Jeice asked.  
  
"That's my woman, so watch what you say about her," Vegeta said seriously.  
  
"I have a thing for blue," the green haired, blue skinned, tall guy said as he took her hand and kissed it softly. Vegeta growled and snatched her hand and took it in his. Bulma grinned and nodded shyly at the handsome guy.  
  
"Stay away from her Zarbon I'm warning you," Vegeta said.  
  
"I hear you took over the captain spot for your school's football team," Burter said, he was also tall and blue.  
  
"Yeah, we'll probably end up in a game against each other pretty soon," Vegeta said with one of his smirks. The other guys nodded and began to say their goodbyes. Zarbon winked at her again and they walked away.  
  
"Take care of your woman prince, she's a real looker," Zarbon called as they left. Bulma's eyes narrowed at Vegeta and he just shrugged.  
  
"Prince?" Bulma gave a laugh. He scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Somebody needs to warn people about your ego and the dangers of inflating it," Bulma snickered.  
  
"Shut up woman, now where were we?"  
  
"You were telling me how much you wanted to kiss me and touch me and......." she batted her eye lashes playfully.  
  
"Come home with me," he blurted.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "What?"  
  
"My father isn't home and I want to touch you, and kiss you, and tell you how incredibly beautiful you look with your hair like that," he said as he nipped her jaw.  
  
"Vegeta......" Bulma whined. "Maybe......... my parents are on a business trip and the house does get pretty lonely...... What am I saying? I can't cheat on Goku! Chichi is still my best friend!"  
  
"I told you already, they don't have to know," he said seriously.  
  
Bulma bit her lip nervously and looked at his sexy face. "Ok."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma stretched slowly under the warm cocoon of blankets she was in. She inhaled deeply and looked sideways at the guy that was sleeping next to her, his arm was draped over her waist and he was breathing evenly. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' Bulma sighed and ran a hand over the thin line of his lips. The frown he always wore was smoothed out and he looked peaceful.  
  
She heard some heavy footsteps down the hall that were getting louder and louder, she looked around frantically and put on a T-shirt that was at the foot of his bed. She then jumped back into the bed and under the covers and took cover behind Vegeta, who by now had turned over and was sleeping on his side.  
  
"Boy wake up!" the door to Vegeta's room swung open and his father stalked in and ripped the covers off him. Vegeta's eyes opened blarily and he watched as his father's face broke into a smirk. "We've been busy haven't we?"  
  
Bulma blushed deeply and tried to hide behind Vegeta. Fortunately she was wearing his T-shirt and it covered all the necessary places.  
  
"Do your parents know you stay out all night?" He regarded her curiously and the young Vegeta gave a snort as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No, they're on a trip and they wont be back until Wednesday," she said meekly. The man was tall and imposing, he was just a bigger older version of Vegeta with a goatee and reddish-black hair.  
  
"Then you will be spending these days here with Vegeta?"  
  
"Father, enough with the questions, she should be non of your concern, I don't question you about that blonde woman I've seen you sneak into your bedroom so leave me alone," Vegeta snapped.  
  
His father's eyes widened, obviously he hadn't known his son already knew of that woman. Instead he covered the shock up with a smart reply. "Foolish boy, I just hope I taught you to be smart enough to wear protection. I don't want any little surprises in the next months, and in case you don't understand that, I mean no brats, got it?" he asked them sternly. Both nodded and he left.  
  
"He wasn't mad was he?" Bulma asked as she sat up on his bed. Vegeta pulled on the curls of her messy hair and shook his head.  
  
"No, as long as I don't bother him about his women, he doesn't bother me much about mine," Vegeta laid back and crossed his hands under his head.  
  
She laid down again and rested her head on his chest, feeling the soft and steady rhythm of his heart. There was a peaceful silence and Bulma looked around his room. It was a very normal looking room. It looked neat and it had a few rock band posters on the walls. There was a desk with a lap-top on it and a bookcase with a few pictures and many books.  
  
She looked at him and noticed he was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Vegeta, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time."  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you feel for Chichi? And don't lie to me, I won't get mad if you tell me the truth," she said as she ran a finger through his packed stomach.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, I met her when we were really young and she would just boss me around, well at least she tried to. She has a quick wit and a very calculating mind, I guess that is what I liked about her as a young woman. But then I met you, you bumped her off of the top of my list," he said as he caressed the back of her neck.  
  
"Do you still like her? Or are you going out with her because you feel that you have to?"  
  
"I like her, there's an attraction there but I like you too and even though I know you far less than I do her, I feel pulled towards you," he said in a flat voice.  
  
"But you like her?" Bulma kept pressing.  
  
"Does it matter?" he snapped.  
  
"Yes it does Vegeta! You can't be with us both and I know how much Chichi is in love with you, " She sat up and tugged her hair in exasperation.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you jealous?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
She glared at him and huffed, then a nasty little thought crept into her mind. "Have you slept with her? And I don't mean as in sleeping only, so don't you give me some smart-ass remark," she snapped.  
  
He sighed in annoyance and shook his head.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"YES. NOW why the HELL are you making such a big deal out of this?" he nearly screamed.  
  
"Because I am not going to be your lover while you go out with my best friend," she got off of the bed and started to gather her discarded clothes from around the room. As soon as she took of the large shirt to get dressed he had pulled her back down onto the bed. "You can't stop this from happening woman," he said as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Vegeta let me go, I am not in the mood right now," she growled as she thrashed in his grip.  
  
He held her arms at her side tightly and smirked at her. "You want to see that I can get you in the mood?" he growled smugly as he moved down her body to the foot of the bed.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta don't," she gasped. "Vegeta, stop.......... oh god!" She cried.  
  
~*~  
  
The door bell rang and Mr. Vegeta walked over to the door. He looked down at the small woman and cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm the girl that lives across the street and I was wondering if I could talk to Vegeta please?" she said in a polite voice.  
  
"I think he's busy right now," Mr. Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Look sir, I am Vegeta's girlfriend and I really need to talk to him," Chichi said.  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked at her and his eyes narrowed a bit, he certainly wasn't stupid to not know what his son was getting into. 'Foolish brat,' he thought with a small smirk. "All right, come on in and wait for him down here. I'll go call him," he turned and walked up the steps.  
  
He walked over to Vegeta's room and knocked. He sighed in irritation when nobody opened and knocked a couple of more times. He opened the door and looked around. Nobody was there.  
  
He sighed and went back downstairs to tell the girl he wasn't home.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma snickered as she watched Vegeta stuff his face with omelets and waffles and any other breakfast food. He had decided to pull her out of her lazy resting on his soft bed and basically commanded her to get dressed because he was hungry. She also thought that most likely Chichi would come looking for him. So he decided to take her to a nearby restaurant and they were having brunch.  
  
"Vegeta, gosh, take a breath, you're going to choke or something," she said with a small grin.  
  
He glared at her and kept literally inhaling his food. Bulma ate her waffles and then sat there twirling the straw in her orange juice.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked once he slowed down a bit.  
  
"I wasn't that hungry anyways," she replied.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I can't help but wonder why Chichi and Goku did what they did," she said softly.  
  
He snorted and began to eat again. "We'll think about that tomorrow so don't ruin our day," he grumbled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and nodded. The rest of the day they spent together and had fun, momentarily forgetting what they had been witness to the day before. It was late at night when they returned to Capsule Corp, and Bulma didn't want to be alone but kept it to herself.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta, I just hope we don't get into a big argument with Chichi or Goku," Bulma mumbled as he kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Just get rest woman, I'll see you in the morning, look beautiful," he smirked and kissed her again.  
  
"You dress nice too, bye," she smiled widely as she walked him to the door. He nodded and left. As soon as he drove off, Bulma ran around like a lunatic with happiness and went straight into her room to jump on her bed. After a few minutes of that she changed into her PJ's and went to sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bulma awoke early in the morning and took a shower and got dressed. She decided to just wear a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a thin sleeveless shirt that tied across her back and looked as if it had been made of a bandanna. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and put on some blue chucks.  
  
She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar and then ran outside and popped the capsule of her truck. Right when she was turning on her car she saw Goku walk out of his house. He looked at her and began to jog over to her but she pulled out quickly and drove off without a word. Goku sighed and popped the capsule to his car and drove a different direction from the school.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Vegeta was standing at the front of the school with his arms crossed and leaning against his spotless Jaguar. He looked up when he saw Bulma pull into the parking lot and smirked when she parked next to his car. She got off and walked over to him. She smiled mischievously and pressed herself to him.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said softly.  
  
"I saw Goku this morning, he tried talking to me, but I didn't give him the chance," she pouted. "Vegeta, when is your first game?"  
  
"In about three weeks the season starts, so we have to train until there is no doubt in my mind that we can win. And we will, Varsity has the best players," Vegeta said smugly. Bulma was about to retort when she saw Goku's car pull into the lot and park on the other side of Vegeta's car. Bulma moved away from Vegeta and watched as he stepped out and to her shock, Chichi was with him.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and against herself she found jealousy boiling in the pit of her stomach. 'Asshole,' was what she thought. 'But he has to be one of the cutest idiots ever,' her mind seemed to tease her about it. "Oh shut up," she grumbled. Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This has got to be the pinnacle of all this bullshit, you haven't broken up with me yet and you're already with her?" Bulma asked incredulously.  
  
"Bulma please, we need to talk. Alone." He flashed Vegeta a dirty look.  
  
"Why should I even bother listening?"  
  
"Because you have the right to know what really happened," he gave her a pleading look and Bulma sighed. She looked towards the glaring Vegeta and gave him a wink. He snorted and turned his back to them.  
  
"Fine Goku, we can talk but you have until the bell rings to explain what I saw yesterday, come on," Bulma began to walk towards a bench that was empty. She sat down and waited for Goku to sit. She looked at him expectantly and he took a deep breath.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like........"  
  
"Why the hell do guys always say that? I saw you with my own eyes Goku! And if that's not enough, Vegeta was there also and we both witnessed you kissing Chichi! I would have let it go if it were a friendly kiss but it wasn't," Bulma said harshly.  
  
"Bulma, I admit that it looked like we were kissing, but the thing wasn't like that! I was leaning down to talk to her when out of nowhere someone pushed my head farther down and forced us to kiss! They did the same to her," he grabbed her hands and gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I must admit that that is a good story, but I don't believe it," Bulma told him sternly and slowly pulled her hands out of his grasp. "I saw it with my own eyes Goku!"  
  
"Bulma, I swear, you've known me for so many years, do you think me capable of actually cheating on the girl I have been in love with since I was a boy?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth but then closed it. "Goku............"  
  
"Never would I hurt you by cheating on you. I swear it on my grandfather's memory that I am not cheating on you," he said softly.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked away, 'at least one of us hasn't cheated. I'm so sorry Goku,' she thought silently. "I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted, I should have let you explain," she smiled at him and he grabbed her into a huge bear-hug.  
  
"It's ok Bulma, I know that if you would have been the one kissing Vegeta, I would have acted the same way," he said right before the bell rang. Bulma looked over to where Vegeta was and noticed that he was hugging Chichi too. She looked away and gave Goku a soft squeeze. "Come on, we should get to class."  
  
He nodded and pulled her up and into a kiss that literally took Bulma's breath away. As she shook her head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building. Following them were Chichi who was dragging a scowling Vegeta.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bulma kept her words to herself and decided to talk to Chichi during cheerleading practice. "Chi, please tell me that what Goku said was true," Bulma said in a whisper.  
  
Chichi nodded quickly. "Of course B, I would never do anything like that, much less to my best friend. But you have to let me know if...... you and Vegeta did anything out of spite," Chichi pleaded.  
  
Bulma looked away and sighed. Chichi turned her head. "You did didn't you? Bulma! I thought you were my friend!" Chichi said sadly.  
  
"Chichi, I swear we only made out! After that I thought about how you were still my best friend and that he was your boyfriend!" Bulma said. Deep down inside she wanted to kill herself for being such a hypocrite and a liar to her best friend.  
  
Chichi sighed evenly. "I guess its ok, you thought we were cheating you and you wanted to get back at us," she said trying to sound carefree.  
  
Bulma nodded not quiet convinced that her friend didn't care about her and Vegeta 'making out.' They were called over by the coach and all the girls gathered over to the teacher.  
  
"Ok girls, we just got your uniforms, so get into a line and I and my assistant will issue you your uniforms," they sat down at a table and opened two huge boxes.  
  
While in line Chichi and Bulma talked quietly and just ignored all of Jade's attempts to instigate, saying things about your best friend being a back stabber.  
  
"Briefs, Bulma," she said as she got to the front of the line. The coach's assistant nodded and searched in the box and took out her uniform. Bulma took it and the girls were instructed to try them out and they went into the locker rooms.  
  
Bulma adjusted her short skirt and turned around in one of the mirrors. The uniform was navy blue silver and white. The skirt was navy blue and had pleats, and the shirt was tight and long sleeved one sleeve was white and the other navy blue. It also had a zigzag design across it and the top half was white and the bottom was navy blue, the zigzags were silver and the word 'Dragons' were in silver letters outlined with navy blue and white across the bosom. They were also going to get jogging suits that on the back had 'Lady Dragons' and they were also navy blue.  
  
Bulma was matching with her shoes because they were blue and so she walked outside to go show off her uniform. When she turned a corner she was snatched by her elbow and pulled behind the building. She 'eeped' and turned around to kick who ever it was, in the crotch.  
  
To her surprise Vegeta was smirking in amusement and looking her up and down in appreciation. "So you took Kakarot back in? I thought you wouldn't believe that bullshit story," he said sharply.  
  
Bulma sighed and put up her hands in defense. "Vegeta, there is a person I know that really wants to see me break up with Goku. She's been flaunting herself at him, and at first I didn't want to believe his story, but now I do," she said quickly.  
  
"And what? Now you cast me aside as if nothing has been going on between us?" He growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him sharply.  
  
"Vegeta let go, you're hurting me," she said through grit teeth, he loosed his grip but didn't let her go. "Please Vegeta, you have to understand that what we have must end, for the sake of us and our couple!" Bulma said pleadingly.  
  
"NO, YOU have to understand that I am not willing to let you go, you were mine before that stupid fool ever asked you to be his, you are not getting away from me that easily," he said sternly.  
  
"Vegeta! I don't think Goku is willing to share me, besides who says I still want you?" Bulma asked with her nose in the air. She then watched as his face darkened and that notorious smirk crept onto his features.  
  
"You don't want me? Well yesterday you yourself proved otherwise, girl. If you don't want me, then I will make you want me," he said confidently.  
  
She was about to ask how when his mouth was upon hers and he was pulling her into his chest. She pushed against his chest and tried screaming but he didn't budge and Bulma slowly gave in. With a sigh she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.  
  
Unbeknownst to both, they were being spied on by a person interested in harming Bulma..............  
Who can it be? What will they do? In the next chapter all will be explained. I'll see you guys in a few, have a nice day!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	6. Doubts

Here's a new chapter. Thank you so much for the positive reviews for this fic! I hope you guys like this chapter, because it does have its sad parts, but soon enough things will go the way everyone wants them to. I won't keep you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
Doubts  
After that kiss they shared behind the building Bulma decided it best if she avoided Vegeta as much as humanly possible, but that proved to be quite difficult when they were partners in Physics and when they had Chichi in common. Chichi and she had made up and were every bit the bestest friends they had alwasy been. Even though Bulma still felt like a huge hipocrite for lying to her, maybe some day she'd tell her friend everything. Some day.  
  
On that very day was their first Varsity football game against Orange Star High. "This is so cool, our first game, I just hope our cheers go the way we practiced them," Chichi said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Chi, if you think in a negative way it will go wrong, just think that we'll do better than Jade's team," Bulma said as she tied her shoes. "So, how are things between you and the troll doll?"  
  
Chichi's eyes narrowed but she smiled, "its so great! I feel like I like him more every day, we're going out this weekend," Chichi smiled happily. Bulma feigned a smile and closed her locker.  
  
"Come on, we have to go because the game starts in ten minutes." Bulma said and both girls grabbed the silver and black pompons and walked outside. The rest of the girls walked up behind them and spoke among themselves excitedly.  
  
They passed the guy's locker room and peeked inside because the doors were open. The guys were still changing and then all the girls whistled in unison, making the guys look up and yell out in shock.  
  
The girls ran out and walked towards the field. They walked towards the coach and shared a few words. After that Bulma and Chichi stomped away.  
  
"I cannot believe she let that little witch go first!" Chichi said angrily.  
  
"Come on Chi, we'll go at half time and that way we can show Jade who's the best," Bulma said with a small shrug.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Chichi nearly screeched.  
  
"Chi! Realx, so let's go check out the guys from the team we're going against, and maybe we'll see who are the cheerleaders that we will be competing against," Bulma put in. The rest of the girls sat down on the bleachers while Bulma and Chichi walked over to the other side of the field where the players were stretching.  
  
As they approached, Bulma was grabbed from behind and smung in the air. Bulma squealed and started to hit whoever was holding her. The person let her down and she turned. "Yamcha!" Bulma yelled happily. She hugged him and then looked at Chichi.  
  
"Chi you remember Yamcha don't you?"  
  
"You were her neighbor for a few years weren't you?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you were the girl that was kissing with her boyfriend at the club weren't you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Chichi's mouth opened in shock and she was about to retort but Bulma beat her to it. "Yamcha, we cleared all that up, it was all a huge misunderstanding!"  
  
"Sure," Yamcha muttered sarcastically.  
  
Again Chichi was about to retort angrily but they were once again interrupted. "Bulma?"  
  
They turned and encounterd the blonde 18 also in a cheerleading uniform. "Hey!" Bulma said as they hugged.  
  
"Wow, you a cheerleader too?" she asked and then turned to look at Chichi. "What is she doing here? Bulma don't tell me that you're still talking to her?" 18 asked incredulously.  
  
Chichi's face turned red with anger. "Listen here, both of you. I did nothing wrong and I explained all that to Bulma, now stop judging when you don't even know what happened!" Chichi nearly yelled.  
  
18 sniffed and turned her face away from her. "If I were you Bulma, I wouldn't have forgiven her," she whispered. Then her face brightened. "Guess what? Both me and Yamcha are changing schools next week and we're coming here!" She said happily.  
  
"Great," Chichi said sarcastically, then 18 shot her a look that Chichi returned without flinching.  
  
Bulma seeing the growing hostility, jumped in. "That is so cool! I can't wait for you guys to hang around with us!" Bulma said. They turned when the coach blew his whistle and the Shen Lon Varsity players walked out of the locker room.  
  
"We have to go, the game will start any minute!" she said as she turned to Yamcha. "I hope you play a good game, even thought next week I bet you'll be joining this team," she said with a grin. Then she turned to 18, "And then you can join our squad because the other team is actually our rivals."  
  
"I look forward to joining your team," 18 said as they hugged briefly and then walked back to their side of the field.  
  
All the players walked onto the field and after a warm up the game began. Meanwhile Jade's team was jumping and doing all sorts of pretty cool dance moves. While Chichi and Bulma still pouted.  
  
Right at half time, both teams were tied and it was Bulma's team to cheer. They all gave each other confident smiles and started.  
  
The choreography went perfect, and there were two girls who took care of holding Bulma as she used their shoulders as leverage and she flipped over them. (A/N: As you can see, I don't know much about cheerleading!^.~)  
  
They ended the cheer with a backward flip and by doing an all-the-way-to- the-ground slipt. The crowd cheered louder for them than for the way they had done to Jade's team, and from her seat on the bleachers Bulma saw her sent her a hateful glare.  
  
The girls clamored happily among each other and they went to sit on the bleachers as the guys prepared to finish the game. From a distance she saw Vegeta wink her way and then Goku waved at her. She smiled sheepishly and waved back.  
  
Finally the game was over, and Shen Lon High won the game. Goku ran over to Bulma and grabbed her around the waist and swung her in the air. Bulma hugged him tightly and laughed nervously. He put her down and kissed her.  
  
He then turned away and was hugged by ALL of the other cheerleaders, while Bulma turned away and tried not to fidget under the intense look that Vegeta was shooting her.  
  
He approached her slowly and Bulma smiled shyly. "That was a good game you guys played."  
  
"Don't you think I know?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well congratulations," she said as she got closer to him and gave him a hug. His hands went from her waist to her butt. She smacked him upside the head and jumped away from him. "Don't do that to me in public stupid!"  
  
Unfortunately for them both, someone was watching the scene in rapt attention.  
  
"It's not my fault you have a nice firm rump," he said with a smirk. "Besides, nobody is watching us."  
  
"There is ALWAYS someone watching Vegeta, that's why I can't risk us getting caught. Besides Chi and me are back to being best friends and I don't want anything to ruin that!"  
  
"Whatever woman," he muttered as he slapped her bottom and walked away, leaving a VERY indignant and blushing Bulma behind.  
  
After the celebration all the players and cheerleaders made their ways towards the locker rooms to change and the opponent school left.  
  
"So where are we going after this?" One of the girls in Bulma's squad asked.  
  
"We'll get together with the guys and ask them where we go," Bulma answered as she put on some lipgloss. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that went from her hips and nearly covered her boots. Aside from that she was wearing a tight tank that exposed her flat stomach, and her hair was down and curled up after being tied in a tight bun.  
  
When they all finished dressing they went outside and met up with the guys who were all wearing their jackets with their last name and number on the back. They walked over to Goku and Vegeta and they all started to talk about where they were going.  
  
"How about we go to the pizza place in downtown Satan City?" Chichi called over all the male baritones.  
  
"Yeah, that's a god idea!" Goku said and all the other players agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was talking on her cell. "Yeah 18, bring Yamcha, we're all gonna be at the pizza place in downtown Satatn City.......... alright, I'll see you there," she said as she closed her flip phone. She stuffed it in her pocket and shivered.  
  
She turned and nearly slammed into Vegeta's back. He was wearing a button up shirt with a muscle tank inside, and he had his jacket in one arm.  
  
"Vegeta, let me borrow your jacket," Bulma whined into his ear. He gave a snort and handed it over. Bulma kept shivering until she put on the oversized, but warm, jacket.  
  
"So to the pizza place?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah!!" everyone yelled and ran to their cars and those who didn't have rides, got one from those who had cars. They drove off to the pizza place named Jeebs Pizza, where they could hang out and celebrate.  
  
Everyone entered the place in a huge crowd and ordered about twenty pizza's, but knowing all the guys there had to be more ordered.  
  
While Bulma and Chichi waited they talked quietly. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed Vegeta's jacket," Bulma said quietly.  
  
Chichi grinned, "No that's alright, but why didn't you take Goku's?"  
  
"He was to busy talking with the guys about where we were going to go, so I just couldn't go interrupting their conversation, and Vegeta was the closest guy to me."  
  
Chichi looked towards the door and her eyes narrowed, "What is she doing here?"  
  
Bulma looked towards where Chichi was pointing and frowned at her friend. "Chi, she's my friend and I happen to like her, can't you at least try to get along?"  
  
"I just don't like her B, but fine, I'll try," Chichi sighed in compliance.  
  
"That is all I ask for Chi. Thank you, you are the best friend a girl can have," Bulma gave her a short hug and jumped up. "I'll be back in a few!" she then ran over to the blonde and to her ex.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" 18 smiled and hugged her. Then she looked at the tall young man next to her.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, it was a great game you guys played," she said with a large grin.  
  
"Thanks B, hey cool jacket you're wearing," he said as he grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"Its not exactly mine," she said a nervous laugh.  
  
"It's mine," Vegeta muttered as he passed by with a glass of soda.  
  
18 and Yamcha looked at her in surprised and Bulma just smirked. "Hey it was cold and he let me borrow it!"  
  
"Yeah, and Chichi has no problem with this?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No, I just asked her and she said no. But enough of that, lets go get some food!" Bulma said as she pulled them both along.  
  
Everyone sat down around the tables and ate their food, but then Goku stood up and hit a fork to the table. "Can I have your attention please?"  
  
All the players and the cheerleaders looked up at him and quieted down.  
  
"Ok, I want to make a toast, to all the players of our Varsaity Shen Lon team, to our coach," he said extending his soda towards Coach Nappa who was at the far end of the place. "Without him we wouldn't have been able to win this game, AND to our beutiful cheerleaders," he said as he kissed Bulma on the cheek.  
  
All the guys clapped and roared with laughter as he said the last part, and Bulma blushed deeply. "So the whole point is to cheer for our victory today!"  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone said and clapped their soda glasses together. Goku bowed and sat back down, and everyone else resumed their eating or went to play games at the arcade.  
  
Chichi went off with Vegeta to play games and Yamcha was off to get some numbers. 18 sat next to Bulma and they began to talk about the guys, and Bulma cleared up the trouble with Chichi.  
  
"Bulma, can I have a word with you?" Bulma looked up and her blue eyes met with evil green eyes.  
  
"What do you want Jade?" she snapped. 18 looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"I have an interesting proposition for you," the other girl said.  
  
Bulma eyed her warily and excused herself from the conversation she was having with 18. She folowed Jade to a secluded area of the restaurant and she turned to Bulma with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"What is it that you want? Just tell me and get it over with," Bulma snapped and put her hands on her waist.  
  
"Plain and simple, I want Goku," Jade said flatly.  
  
Bulma let out a sarcastic laugh, "And what makes you think I'll give him up?"  
  
"Oh I know you will for certain after I tell you what it is that I know," Jade said in a very confident voice.  
  
"Really? And what is it exactly that you know?"  
  
"I know for a fact that you are cheating on him. AND I also know with who."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I usually don't cheat on my boyfriends" Bulma tried to sound casual, but there was a crack in her voice that gave her away.  
  
"You see, I was sure I had seen you before but I couldn't quite remember where. But I wasn't quite convinced even though I saw you and Vegeta at the club, you two look so cute together," she said in a deceptavely sweet voice.  
  
"That means nothing, we're just friends," Bulma snapped in irritation.  
  
Jade smirked and ignored the last comment. "My suspicions were completely confirmed when I was a witness to an interlude between you and Vegeta behind a building. I thought it was odd that he pulled you back there but then I saw you two kissing and it all became VERY clear to me that instant."  
  
"Bullshit, nothing has happened between me and Vegeta!" Bulma growled in a whisper.  
  
"You're even wearing HIS jacket, when all this time I thought the girlfriend was supposed to wear it. But then again you ARE his whore aren't you?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Jade held her red face, and Bulma her stinging hand. "I didn't agree to listen to you call me names. And the fact that I wear his jacket doesn't mean anything," Bulma said flatly.  
  
Jade growled but then that evil smile fell across her face again. "No? In retrospect I never did forget the time I saw you at that restaurant at the Islands, quite a little show you two put on, you even went as far as to brag about how you had all of him, tsk tsk," Jade said with feigned saddness, "now............ what would Chichi think if she found out her best friend was involved with her boyfriend?"  
  
"Do you think Chichi would actually believe you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Probably not but the seed of doubt would be planted in her and she would start to distrust you as a friend, I do believe you were stupid enough to tell her about all the little things you did over your vacation, ne?"  
  
"Just get to the point, what is it that you want?" Bulma asked in defeat.  
  
"If you don't want me to let Goku and Chichi know about this then I suggest you do as I say. I want you to break up with Goku, make up some excuse to leave him, he'll be so hurt and on the rebound that I," she said smugly, "will comfort and seduce him."  
  
"I am not going to break up with Goku! You can't do that to me!"  
  
"Oh and what is it that you are doing to Chichi? You call yourself her bestfriend, yet behind her back you screw her boyfriend. I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a backstabber!"  
  
Those words hurt. 'The little witch is right,' Bulma mused sadly. "Can I have your word that you wont tell Chi?" Bulma asked in a sad whisper.  
  
"As long as you stay away from Goku, your dear friend wont know what a slut you've been," Jade said with a grin. "Oh and by the way, I would really appreciate it if you broke up with him today, as in five minutes ago."  
  
Bulma contained the urge of slapping that look of her face and nodded. "Fine, but if I find out that either Goku or Chi know, then you'll wish you had never crossed me," Bulma growled before stalking away.  
  
"They'll know in due time my friend," Jade whispered to herself with a smirk. And with that she decided to follow Bulma and be a witness to the show.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
'Why me? I can't stand the thought of hurting Goku, but then again, I already have by cheating behind his back,' Bulma thought sadly as she walked to where Goku was talking with the other guys on the team.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Goku can we talk?" She asked from a small distance. He looked at her in worry and nodded, he left his friends and followed Bulma outside.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm so sorry Goku!" She whispered, "But there is something I have to do that will hurt your feelings and I will look like a monster," Bulma said as her eyes glazed over.  
  
"What? Why? What's wrong?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Goku I'm afraid we have to break up," Bulma said as she cleaned away a tear.  
  
"What?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Goku, as much as I love you, and like you, its not the way you want me to, I'm sorry but my feelings lie elsewhere," she said as a couple of more tears fell down her face.  
  
"I can't believe this, I thought we were really connecting, why didn't you say this before?"  
  
"Because I thought that my genuine liking for you would grow into something stronger. But it didn't," she whispered.  
  
He searched her face and then looked away painfully. "Who is he?"  
  
Bulma's voice cracked as she said it, "I rather not say at the moment. I'm so sorry Goku!"  
  
He just shook his head and looked away from her. "Yeah Bulma, I'm sorry too, but in case you change your mind, you know that I will always be there for you," he whispered before he walked away and left her alone.  
  
Bulma let out a small sob and let the tears come, 'I feel like such a monster,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Why do you cry woman?" she was startled by that deep voice she had come to know so well.  
  
"I just broke up with Goku," Bulma cried.  
  
"Well its about time," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta! This is not the best moment to be making those remarks," she snapped through her tears.  
  
"Well then come here," he said as he took her hands and pulled her into his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it normal for your bestfriend to be hugging YOUR boyfriend like that?" Jade asked, startling a watching Chichi.  
  
"She was crying and he was just comforting her, wasn't he?" Chichi asked the last part mostly to herself.  
  
"Of course not," Jade said flatly and left.  
  
'She wouldn't do that to me would she?' She asked herself as Vegeta rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.  
Did you guys like? I hope you did. Just let me know and thanks for reading my fic! See you later!  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	7. A Loss, A Gain

ALRIGHT!!! Finally a new chapter. I know I took long but I'm sorry, I kinda had of a writer's block for this fic, luckily it is gone. I have answered somequestions so here they go.  
  
This story DOES have a plot, I know where it's heading so don't worry about it!  
  
I have no idea how long it will be, hopefully not THAT many chapters, but when I figure it out, I'll let you know.  
  
Lastly, I hope this chapter isn't TOO lame for some of you like the last chapter was. I got a comment about that, so I hope this ch is for your liking.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I won't keep you guys any longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
A Loss A Gain  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Students, we are going to be making rockets, so get together over the weekend with your partners and start building one, this following Saturday, we will be meeting here at school and we will see whose goes higher! So you all have a week to make and finsh your projects, that is more than enough time." The Physics teacher passed out a sheet of paper with what they were required to do.  
  
Vegeta gave Bulma a smirk and she stuck out her tongue at him. Behind them Chichi was watching them quietly and Goku was just sitting there frowning at his hands. Chichi looked over at him and smiled sadly.  
  
She touched his arm briefly and he looked at her, "Are you ok?"  
  
He smiled for her sake and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Chi, thanks for asking."  
  
"You know................ If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to, just know that you have me as a friend," she said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you Chi," he said as he took her hand in his.  
  
Vegeta said something to Bulma and she swung her leg to kick him but he took hold of it and didn't let go. Vegeta turned to look at them and gave Goku A look.  
  
"Hands off my woman, Kakarot," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Hands off mine, Vegeta," Goku shot back.  
  
"As far as I remember Kakarot, you two broke up yesterday," Vegeta said evilly. Goku shot Vegeta a dirty look and entwined his hand with Chichi's. She looked at him shocked and then her eyes met Vegeta's. Chichi just looked away from him and pulled her hand away from Goku's.  
  
Vegeta turned back around with a sneer and gave Bulma's leg a squeeze. "Idiot!" Bulma mouthed.  
  
Goku looked at the blushing Chichi and sighed. "Chi, I'm sorry I did that," he said sadly.  
  
Chichi started doodling on her paper, willing the blush to go from her cheeks. "Why did you break up with Bulma?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"She broke up with me," Goku said with a fake laugh. "She said she didn't like me the way she wanted to, she has feelings for someone else."  
  
Chichi's mouth opened in shock and she looked at Bulma interacting with Vegeta. 'I'm just getting TOO farfetched, Bulma can't do this to me,' Chichi thought in disillusion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma squealed as she hugged the tall guy. "It's so great that you guys are coming here now!" She said.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said with a huge smile. Bulma let go of Yamcha and then hugged 18. Yamcha then waved at Chichi, Vegeta, and the very tense looking Goku. The tall man shot Yamcha a dirty look and then started to 'pick lint' from his pants.  
  
Vegeta was also one who looked bored, he glared at Yamcha and then he eyed the blonde without interest. Bulma looked his way and he smirked devilishly at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down to talk to 18.  
  
"Well let me see your schedules! Maybe we have some classes together," Bulma said as the Yamcha and 18 handed her their papers.  
  
"I think we have painting, English, and Cheer together," 18 said thoughtfully as she put her bangs behind her ear.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Hey Yamcha, you have all classes with Vegeta and Goku, and you 18 have all classes with me and Chi. Except for 6th, you have that class with the guys."  
  
"Well at least we have classes together, as in you and me," 18 said as she shot Chichi a snooty look. Chichi returned it.  
  
"Come on, stop being so childish!" Bulma snapped.  
  
18 smiled fakely, "Why don't you go with me to buy a water Bulma?"  
  
"Sure I'll be back, do you guys want anything?" she asked everyone. Every shook their heads and mumbled some sort of response. "Sheesh, tough crowd," Bulma grumbled before leaving with 18.  
  
As they walked and talked they were encountered by a group of girls. Jade in the middle.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bulma growled, and 18 looked at the other girls curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you kept your end of the bargain, or else you know what your bestest friend is going to find out," Jade laughed innocently.  
  
"I told you before that I would, and I hope you keep yours too. Or else you are going to find out who Bulma Briefs is," Bulma growled harshly. 18 was now VERY curious as to know what the two girls were talking about.  
  
"As soon as I get Goku, my lips will be sealed forever. Meanwhile I can't guarantee you anything."  
  
Bulma lunged herself at the other girl and 18 had to refrain her from doing anything harsh. "I swear it on what is dear to me that if you open your mouth, I will claw your pretty green eyes right out of your face!"  
  
Jade sneered and flipped her long hair, "As if you could," she said before marching away with her little cronies.  
  
After they walked away, 18 turned to Bulma. "Ok, now you HAVE to tell me what you two were talking about ASAP," the blond said.  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded, "I'll tell you during cheer today when you get there, when the teacher asks you tell her you want to get into my squad, k?" she asked.  
  
"Alright, now let's go I'm thirsty," both walked off to the student store.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma roled around in her bed, she was there taking a small break from doing all her homework. During cheer, she had told EVERYTHING to 18, she hadn't been all too happy to know that she and Vegeta were cheating on Goku and against herself, Chichi.  
  
But she had been ecstatic to hear the whole story of how she had first met Vegeta, and how they had been through so many twists. She actually wanted to get them back together, but Bulma had disagreed with her idea wildly.  
  
Vegeta had been very flirtatious during the two hours they had been practicing, and she had the sneeking suspicion that Chichi had seen them flirting a couple of times.  
  
'I have to watch myself before Chichi realizes what's going on,' Bulma thought. Then she roled onto her stomach and took out a picture from under her pillow. She smiled and ran a finger over Vegeta's smirking face.  
  
It had been the day after the club incident, they had been out all day and they had been at the park. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin against her neck. She was smilling brightly and her hands were resting over his.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be with you, but over my friend I can't," Bulma whispered to herself. She sat up and put the picture inside her drawer, then she stood up.  
  
Bulma sat back at her desk and started to do her English homework, but was startled by a noise outside her window. She walked over to it and nearly jumped out of her skin when Goku stepped inside her room.  
  
"What are you doing here Goku?" Bulma asked softly. She felt she didn't even deserve to be his friend after what she had done to him.  
  
"I needed to see you," he said quietly.  
  
"Goku," Bulma smiled sympathetically at the tall man. "I don't deserve you. You need to find a girl that really has what you need. I don't!"  
  
"I understand that, but I can't force my heart to look at another girl the way I see you," Goku told her softly.  
  
"Do you think that your feelings will interfere with our friendship?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I can't risk losing you as a friend too. I will do all that is in my hands to forget you that way. Would you mind if I stay here with you like we used to do when we were small?"  
  
Bulma nodded with a smile, "Of course, if you want you can bring your homework and we can do it together?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll be right back then!" he headed for the window and then crawled out.  
  
When he returned, they did their homework, talked and just re-started their friendship. When it was really late, both crawled into Bulma's bed and fell asleep the same way they would when they were small children.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Next Day @ School..................  
  
Chichi and Bulma were walking towards their lockers. "Bulma, can I ask you a question and you'll answer me truthfully?"  
  
Bulma looked at Chichi and nodded nervously, "Yeah!"  
  
"You told Goku that you were breaking up with him because of a guy, who is he?" Chichi asked her in all seriousness.  
  
"There is no guy Chi. I just can't get myself to liking him the way he wanted me to," Bulma lied.  
  
Chichi eyed her narrowly and scoffed, "Its the guy you met during vacation isn't it?"  
  
Bulma looked at her wide eyed and cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know what its like to like a guy so deeply," Chichi said with a shy smile.  
  
"Chi........ I have a question for you," Bulma started, Chichi nodded. "If you were to ever break up with Vegeta, and I'm not saying you will! But if you ever would, would you be mad if I went out with him?" She asked slowly.  
  
Chichi looked at her in shock, "What are you saying? Do you like Vegeta?" Chichi asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"NO! Well.......... I do think he's cute, but I would NEVER do something if you didn't want me to!" Bulma said quickly.  
  
Chichi regarded her for a minute with a frown then shook her head. "I guess not. If we were to break up, it'd be his desicion with who he goes out with next. It WOULD be a little uncomfortable though," Chichi said with a shrug.  
  
Bulma nodded and gave a sigh of relief, "It was just a question, but it is good to get it out of my mind."  
  
Chichi smiled for her friend's sake and they walked towards cheer. While they changed they spoke quietly to their squad.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I hear that next week is school spirit week and we have to wear our uniforms every day," one of the girls said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah its true! Coach Bell told me that when we were coming to the locker room its pretty cool because the whole school can see how much better our uniforms are from Jade's team," Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"I feel weird in a skirt this short," 18 complained.  
  
Chichi snickered softly and 18 glared at her. Bulma looked from one girl to the other and sighed. "Come on! Stop being so silly, both of you! Now let's go, we have to practice for the next game."  
  
Both girls nodded and the rest of the girls followed. Once outside they watched as the guys practiced. Bulma's eyes followed Vegeta's every move and she had to catch herself because a few times Chichi nearly caught her staring.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend, but deep down she knew that if Chichi ever found out that she had been involved with Vegeta, it would mean the end of their friendship. She had gone too far to turn back now.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't polite to gawk?" a deep voice rumbled against her ear, Bulma jumped and turned. She smacked Vegeta on the chest and glared at him.  
  
"You scared, you imbecile!" Bulma said in a loud whisper.  
  
Vegeta smirked like his arrogant self, but then his face took on a straight and serious look, "I have come to a conclusion," he stated.  
  
"About?"  
  
"You and me, me and Chichi, it has to end."  
  
"With who?" Bulma, against herself, didn't want to hear that he was ending with her.  
  
"With Chichi," he said in a low voice. Bulma looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head.  
  
"You can't! She really likes you, and if we were together after, she'd never forgive me. I asked her what she thought of that and she said she wouldn't be angry if I went out with you if you broke up with her. But I have known her for years and I know that she would hate me," Bulma said sadly. 'I swear I'm a walking contradiction,' she thought with a stiffled whimper.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "It's my decision and I will not be detered from this. I can't keep on being with someone I don't feel for the way she would want me to!" he said with a small frown.  
  
"When?" Bulma asked with an unhappy sigh.  
  
"Today."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma nearly screeched. "You can't do that!"  
  
"I can and I will, now stop being such a baby. After this is done with, she will get over it and find some other guy, and you will finally be ALL mine," Vegeta said in a care-free way as he leaned in to peck her lips.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, "I can't believe you! But if Chichi decides to NEVER speak to me again, I will hold you responisible and I swear that I will kick your ass," Bulma said before walking away from him.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be a hard break-up, because after knowing Chichi for years it would pain him to break her heart.  
  
He walked slowly towards the girls and his eyes met with Bulma's blue stare, she gave him a pleeding look and he just shook his head. She turned away and began to walk off. Chichi looked at her and frowned, then she turned to Vegeta and smiled sweetly.  
  
He nodded his head towards one direction and Chichi nodded following as he walked away from the group of girls. He walked with her all the way down to the end of the bleachers, and made her sit down so that he could talk.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta, I have a feeling that what you're about to tell me isn't good," Chichi told him softly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and took a deep breath, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I can't let this keep going on. You deserve someone that will appreciate you the way you are meant to be appreciated."  
  
Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "Are you breaking up with me?" Chichi asked frantically.  
  
Vegeta looked away from her face and nodded, "I'm sorry, believe me I am."  
  
Against her pride, Chichi's eyes watered and a few tears fell from her eyes, "Why are you breaking up with me?" Chichi asked in a soft growl.  
  
Vegeta looked down the bleachers towards Bulma, and Chichi followed his vision and her eyes widened. She then stood up angrily and started to shake him. "You mean to tell me that you're breaking up with me for my best friend?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and nodded, "I told you that it was not my intention to hurt you. And believe that she had nothing to do with this either, so don't get mad at her and ruin a friendship over me."  
  
Chichi's eyes narrowed darkly, "She asked me how I would feel if you were to break up with me and she'd go out with you, I didn't understand at first, but now I do," she said in an angry whisper. "I can't believe that you both would do something like this to me!"  
  
"You are completely misunderstanding all this, will you at least let me explain?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"There's nothing to explain, I understand what I have heard, I hope you and my 'best friend' are happy together," Chichi bit back sharply as she began to walk away from him.  
  
Vegeta growled in anger and let out a string of curses as Chichi walked towards Bulma. The blue haired girl looked up in worry and then she looked down to Vegeta.  
  
As Chichi neared she approached her, "Chi? What's wrong?" Bulma asked in apprehension.  
  
"You are not my favorite person right now so I'd appreciate it if you stay the hell away from me. Backstabbing bitch," Chichi told her in a whisper before she walked off to the locker room.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she turned back to where Vegeta was, he shook his head and looked away. Bulma felt like crying but decided to leave that for later, for now she was going to see if Chichi would listen to her.  
  
When she walked into the locker room, she heard the sound of soft crying and the slam of a locker. She walked over to it and as soon as Chichi saw her, she turned away and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"Will you please listen to me?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"What is there to listen to Bulma? I thought you were my friend! You knew how much I liked Vegeta, yet you went after him." Chichi turned sad eyes to her. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Bulma looked away from her friend's sad eyes and her eyes watered. "It was never my intention. How long have you known me? Do you actually think I'd do something like this on purpose?" Bulma looked at Chichi in the eye after that question.  
  
Chichi wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. "I don't think that I can forgive this of you. You were supposed to be my best friend, but clearly you're not," Chichi said as she walked past her.  
  
"Chi please!" Bulma called after her, "Please forgive me!"  
  
Chichi closed the door after her and started to cry. 'This was the last thing I expected of a person I loved like a sister,' she told herself sadly. Then with a small sob, she left.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma walked out of the locker room and cleaned her face with the sleeve of her uniform. She walked slowly back towards the field and she didn't even notice when she slammed into someone.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered. He smelled fresh and he was wearing his formal clothing again. He ran a hand through her hair ad then wiped away the tears that were still falling down her sad sapphire-hued eyes.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked softly.  
  
"I told you she'd hate me. What will I do without a friend that I considered my sister?" Bulma asked as her eyes watered even more.  
  
"She will forgive you, but you have to give her time. Right now the shock doesn't let her see things how they really are. But you must be patient," he told her as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better," Bulma whined.  
  
Vegeta smiled faintly and kissed her lips, "Maybe I can make you feel better?" he asked as he kissed her lips and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma sighed and hiccuped a few times, but then her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his neck.  
  
"Maybe. I need to get my mind off this, you want to kick back at my house for a while?" she asked invitingly.  
  
Vegeta smirked and kissed the end of her nose, "I'll think about it," he said cockily.  
  
Bulma managed a short laugh, then the bell rang. "Wait for me, I just need to get my bag and we can go," she said letting go of him and jogging back to the locker room.  
  
She came back out a few minutes later and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a small frown and Vegeta knew she was thinking about her friend.  
  
"Stop thinking about it. Sooner or later they will know that you and I are together. Aside from that, Chichi has to know that you and I met during the vacation," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I guess you're right, let's go." Vegeta nodded and they left.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Vegeta spent the rest of the afternoon talking and doing other 'things' with Bulma. She had been reluctant at first, the guilt had made her push him away. But then he had convinvced her in a very different manner.  
  
The rest of the days, he spent over and they built the rocket project that was due that Saturday. Bulma had a very genius and complex that not even Vegeta could figure out. She was incredibly smart, but he was VERY close after her.  
  
They had actually finished the rocket and the problems to solve in a matter of two days. Now it was time to present their project and they were in the senior quad of Shen Lon High.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked towards the group of students and noticed that Chichi and Goku were already there. Bulma looked at Chichi with a grimace and she glared at her from a distance.  
  
Jade and her friends were already there. They had that class but for a different period, Bulma sneered hatefully at Jade and the other girl smirked. The rockets started to fly, and the teacher started to take notes.  
  
Goku and Chichi's was so far the highest flown rocket, followed by Jade's and her partner's.  
  
Finally Bulma and Vegeta stepped up. Bulma popped a capsule and a small rocket sprung out. She then grabbed a small remote from her pocket and the rocket turned on. "3...... 2...... 1......" Bulma whispered, she then pushed the button and the rocket flew up with a zoom.  
  
Everyone watched until there was just a speck in the air, then Bulma pushed a small red button, and the rocket exploded into tiny specks of blue and black fire works. The students actually cheered and Bulma smiled at Vegeta.  
  
When all the rockets were flown, the teacher finally made them crowd around to see which was the highest to fly. "Ok, the lowest flown rocket, was made by........... Amy and John," the students snickered and made sarcastic comments. "But the highest rocket flown, was built by our Capsule Corp. Genius and her equally intelligent counterpart, Bulma and Vegeta," they were cheered and complimented.  
  
Bulma whooped and then jumped on Vegeta, hugging him tightly and happily. He smirked and kissed her cheek. "It pays to have a smartass girl, doesn't it?" he asked her softly.  
  
Bulma snorted and nodded. "What would you do without me?" she asked smugly.  
  
"Be a player, have all the women I wanted, not have to suffer when you complain...... and-.........."  
  
"That's enough jestering, you can be such a comedian sometimes, did you know?" she asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Of course. I'm that damn good," he said in an obnoxious voice. Bulma started to laugh and he glared at her, she then sobbered and squeezed his stomach.  
  
"Is my little Veggie-chan angry?" she asked in a teasing baby voice. He scowled darkly.  
  
"He will be in a minute, annoying wench," he snapped. Bulma snickered silently and then entwined an arm with his, not missing the dirty looks she recieved from Chichi and Jade.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"She's always been a show off hasn't she?" Jade asked as she approached Chichi and whispered to her side.  
  
Chichi just shrugged and kicked a rock. " I could care less, we're not exactly on speaking terms now," she whispered.  
  
Jade nodded and smirked to herself, 'She obviously has no idea of what happened between her precious Veggie and the witch before now,' she thought smugly. 'That will work to my favor in the future.'  
  
"I have a proposition for you," Jade said simply.  
  
Chichi eyed her momentarily. "Which?"  
  
"I know that Vegeta has played a large part in your heart, and that you still like him. It doesn't take a rocket-scientists you know," Jade had to snigger at her pun.  
  
"What's your point?" Chichi snapped.  
  
"I'm tired of the fighting, I have what I want," she said knowing what she meant. Chichi looked at her in confusion but Jade ignored her look. "Like I said, I'm tired of fighting and I want to help you get Vegeta back."  
  
Chichi looked at her in shock. "I may not be talking to Bulma, but she has been my best friend and I don't want to hurt her!"  
  
"You don't have to, you'd just be chalenging her for what she took from you, and I just want to help," Jade said sweetly.  
  
Too sweetly for Chichi, "What's in it for you?"  
  
"I just want to see her get what is coming to her for taking your man," Jade said with a shrug. "Now do you want my help or not? I must say that I have pretty good ideas!"  
  
"Fine, what are you doing after this?" Chichi asked slowly.  
  
"I have nothing to do for the rest of the day, so we can go to the mall and I can explain to you what we can do."  
  
"Ok, but I will do nothing that hurts Bulma physically or too much emotionally," Chichi said tentatively.  
  
"Oh don't worry, this wont hurt her the way you think," Jade said smugly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma watched Chichi and Jade talk, she didn't like the look on Jade's face one bit. 'Talk about backstabbing, now Chi is going to be Jade's best friend. I know Jade well enough to say that she is planning something. I just hope that Chi doesn't fall into her game.  
  
They were planning something, 'I just have to find out what it is before it is too late,' Bulma thought as she grabbed Vegeta's hand and they began to go.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did because things are starting to heat up. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading my fic! See you later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	8. Headaches

I just want to clear up something, maybe some of you are sure or maybe you haven't read my pen name correctly but it says, TrUnKsGURL, or GIRL. Not GUY, but GIRL. So that's out of the way, I'm sorry I took so long with this story, it'd be a surprise if you even remember what its about, ne?  
  
Just another quick note, I have already started the sequel to Cops and Robbers so go ahead and check it out if you have time, the name is Once a Thief Always a Thief. So I won't keep you guys any longer! Have fun and I hope you like this chapter. By the way: thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and the others that are too many to list  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Headaches  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Our seniors are starting to get into the activities and soon enough things will get heated up. First up for the seniors is a trip up to the slopes of Satan Mountain for a whole week trip. But that is still a week away.  
  
Bulma stood next to 18 on the football field, even though she didn't want to say it, 18 was filling in the empty space that Chichi had left. It had been nearly a month since it happened and they were still not on speaking terms. But in the mean time, Bulma had the squad and her not so secret boyfriend to take care of.  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!" Bulma yelled as Shen Lon High won their fifth game in a row. All the other girl cheerleaders jumped up and down with her and she turned accidentally and smiled at Chichi. She smiled back but then she looked away and cheered with the other girls.  
  
All the guys ran over to the cheerleaders and the students sitting on the bleachers ran down also. Everyone started to hug and congratulate and there were cheers of victory heard all over the school.  
  
Vegeta jogged over to Bulma and she turned to him with that beautiful smile of hers. "Don't you dare get near me while you're that dirty," she said in a snobbish voice. He looked at himself and noticed he was truly filthy and that there were globs of mud on his black and white uniform.  
  
"I guess you're right annoying brat, but........" he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "........you are welcome to hit the showers with me."  
  
Bulma giggled and stood on the first bleacher, then she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his head pressing his face to her boobs. "I don't think so Veggie-chan," she said sweetly as she kissed his forehead. "But I will wait for you when you come out all fresh and looking good," she said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Woman, I'm always sexy so get it straight. So you better give me that kiss you owe me when I get out of the lockers," Vegeta said as he twirled a strand of her blue hair in his finger and smacked her bottom.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed and she pushed him away, Vegeta chuckled and made his way to the locker room to get cleaned up and refreshed. "Hey B!" Bulma turned and looked towards the voices that were calling her.  
  
She smiled and jumped off the bleacher as her squad and friends ran over to her. "Let's go change and plan where we're gonna go to celebrate!" some girls said as they pulled her away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, how about we go clubbing tonight? The last time we went we didn't have a very good time," 18 said as they walked out of the locker room already changed into normal clothing, she shot Chichi a look.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea!" most of the girls there agreed.  
  
"Why don't we go tell the guys and while we're at it get ourselves dates for tonight?" Bulma suggested as they made a circle, then 18 and Bulma watched in shock as Chichi walked off to join Jade and her crew.  
  
All the girls agreed and they walked over to where the guys were crowding at in front of the locker room. Bulma looked around for Vegeta and spotted him as he walked out with his jacket slung over his shoulder. She smiled at how good he looked and approached him.  
  
"I believe you owe me something loud-mouthed wench," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I'll take a rain check," Bulma giggled as she pinched his cheek, he bit her chin and then his mouth was over hers, his tongue gentle and insistent on her lips until she opened them and he was able to plunge it into her mouth.  
  
Bulma giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, when they pulled away she was flushed and gasping for air. Bulma then put on a puppy- dog face, she began to twirl a finger in circles over his chest, "Vegeta, the girls from my squad want to go clubbing tonight, are you up to it?"  
  
He looked at her through narrowed eyes and smirked, "On one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That either you come home with me, or I go home with you," he said as he slid a hand down her stomach and around to her butt.  
  
Bulma smiled devilishly and then ran a finger over his lips, "As long as you behave while we're at the club, I'll go home with you tonight."  
  
"Deal," he said as he let her take his jacket and she put it on.  
  
18 walked over to them and scoffed, "Can't you guys get a room or something? Don't do things like that in public!" she said with a smirk. Bulma smiled and hit Vegeta in the ribs when he mumbled some obscenities.  
  
"Don't be so rude, remember you promised to be nice," she whispered.  
  
"Just for that I will make you pay tonight woman," he whispered back and walked away towards the rest of the guys.  
  
"So have you gotten a date yet?" Bulma asked.  
  
18 nodded and smirked, "that cute little bald guy Krillin. He just has the most adorable bald head," she giggled.  
  
"He seems to like you too," Bulma said as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I did have an eye out for Yamcha, but he does seem to be more interested in Chichi."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked with a grin, "HEY! Maybe we can find a way to hook them up at the slopes. That way she'll stop liking Vegeta and she'll be with a guy that likes her!" Bulma said in excitement.  
  
18 rolled her eyes and laughed, "You do have some crazy ideas my friend, now let's get going, we have clothes to find for tonight."  
  
"Yeah we do," Bulma said as she adjusted Vegeta's jacket around her small body.  
  
"B, do you have anything in my size?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, tonight we will begin part one of our plan got it?"  
  
Chichi looked a bit uneasy, "You're positive that this won't hurt Bulma in any way?"  
  
"I'm sure. This is just a small plan that will drive them away slowly, so don't worry. By the time we get to the slopes, everything will be smoother for you."  
  
"But still Jade, I don't want Vegeta to get a bad reputation for this."  
  
"He won't. But if he does, it won't last long, we'll just start some rumor to get the heat off of Vegeta and onto someone else," she said nonchalantly as she flipped her long hair.  
  
"I just hope this plan doesn't backfire," Chichi said as she watched Vegeta grab Bulma around the waist and walk off.  
  
"It won't, if my name isn't Jade, this plan IS going to work."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Veggie-chan? Are you gonna pick me up tonight?" Bulma asked as Vegeta walked her over to her door. He took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
  
"You can walk there if you keep calling me that," he replied as he kissed her nose. She gave him a pout and he grinned, "Only if you wear something special for me," he said in a seductive tone.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Just for you I will." Her lips then nipped his tentatively, and they kissed fiercely.  
  
"Be ready at 9:30, I will be back then," he said when they pulled away. Bulma nodded and opened the door to her home. Vegeta flashed her a smirk and a wink and then walked back to his car.  
  
Bulma sighed wistfully and walked to the kitchen where she heard her mother was singing. "Hi Momma," she said as she walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Bulma dear," her mother said in that whimsical voice she had, "how was your day?"  
  
"It was great, we won the football game again! And we want to go celebrate, so can I go out tonight?" she asked as she grabbed a freshly baked chocolate-chip cookie.  
  
Her mother smiled brightly and nodded, "Go ahead sweety, and while you're at it, why don't you ask your friend Chichi to come over? Your father and I are going out also and we don't want to leave you alone," her mother said.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, "Yeah, at the moment Chi and I are not on speaking terms so I'll probably tell 18 to kick back with me," she said as she took a bite from the cookie.  
  
"Well, what about Goku? You two have been friends since you were toddlers, are you not in speaking terms with him either?"  
  
"We broke up, I have a new guy that I have been in love with since our vacation," Bulma said simply.  
  
Her mother nodded, "Ok then, have fun and be careful!"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Thanks momma!" she said as she ran up to her room. She only had a few hours to get ready.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
18 was over at Bulma's at about 9 o'clock. She was dressed nicely and sexy and Krillin was waiting downstairs for her.  
  
"What are you gonna wear?" the blonde called as Bulma rummaged through her huge walk-in closet.  
  
"I don't know yet, but Vegeta wants me to wear something specifically for him," Bulma called back, 18 smirked and walked in to help Bulma out.  
  
"He wants you to wear something that will turn him on, ne?" she asked. Bulma blushed and nodded.  
  
"What do you think? I can't seem to find something that will do just that!" Bulma whined. 18 looked at all the articles of clothes and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have all these clothes and you can't find anything to wear?" her ice- blue eyes trailed over all the clothes there and then lit up. "OOH! Can I borrow this jacket?" it was made of leather and it matched her tight mini- skirt perfectly.  
  
"I thought you were helping ME find something," Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 18 smiled sheepishly and kept looking.  
  
"I found it!" she yelled as she took it and another thing out with it.  
  
It was a short dress with thin straps, and two layers. The bottom was made of navy blue thin material, while the second was a see-through glittery material. 18 also pulled out a black dress jacket and her black velvet boots.  
  
"That's SO cute! How come I didn't see it before?" Bulma squealed as she grabbed it and ran into her bathroom. When she came out, she put on her boots and started to do her hair. Thankfully, she had done her make-up already.  
  
She out her hair up into two pony-tails and then curled it tightly, leaving a few curls over her forehead. She then put on the chain with the key on it, and a couple of bracelets. She looked herself in the mirror and smirked.  
  
"I like it," 18 complimented, "So are you going to let me borrow the jacket being that I helped you find your outfit?" she asked slyly.  
  
Bulma nodded and put on some perfume that she knew Vegeta liked. "Just don't lose it or get it dirty, k?" 18 nodded and put it on over her glittery halter-top. "Look, it's 9:28, let's go Veggie-chan will be here any minute." Bulma grabbed her cell a capsule and the jacket.  
  
18 and she ran down the stairs and grinned at each other when Krillin stood in shock. "Wow, you both look great!"  
  
"Thank you," they answered in unison. The door-bell rang and Krillin walked over to it. Bulma meanwhile, was putting Vegeta's jacket over hers. She then walked over to the door and was encountered by a VERY sexy looking Vegeta.  
  
"Nice," she said as she looked him up and down. They were matching, he was also wearing all navy blue. His dress shirt was half open with the long sleeves rolled up. He was also wearing baggy slacks, and black boots. Over his chest she could see the chain she had given him, and he was wearing a very expensive looking watch.  
  
He looked her over too and frowned when he didn't see much skin, he did stare at her legs for a while though. Bulma smiled and walked over to him, "You'll see what I'm wearing in a minute," she purred as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"It better be good," he said as he kissed her neck. "Now come on and let's go."  
  
Bulma nodded and walked hand in hand with him towards the car, just as they got to his Jag, she watched as Goku walked to his car and revved the engine. He then got out and walked towards her. Bulma smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"You look lovely, even though I can't see much," he said as he leaned down and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma muttered as she hugged him back. "You look great yourself!" she complimented also. He was wearing an all gray suit with baggy pants and a sweater shirt, he looked absolutely great.  
  
He smiled brightly but then frowned when there was a growl from behind him. Vegeta walked around him and then pulled her off, he then pushed her gently into his car and sent a death glare towards the taller guy. "Hands off MY woman, Kakarot," Vegeta told him in a soft growling whisper.  
  
"She was mine first Vegeta, and I won't let her go without a fight," Goku shot back. Vegeta watched him go and nearly punched his Jag, then he just got into his car, and they were off.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived at the club, they parked and everyone made their way to the front of the huge building. Everyone was there from the cheerleaders to the other football players. Even Chichi and Jade were there.  
  
18 grinned as she walked over to Vegeta and Bulma. He was whispering things into her ear, and she was just giggling and blushing. "I suppose you two will be going home together?" she asked with a wink.  
  
Vegeta smirked and kissed Bulma's neck as she turned. "I'm just that irresistible to him," she laughed as Vegeta chuckled against her.  
  
"Vegeta I need to borrow Bulma for a few seconds, alright? You think you can survive that long without her?" 18 asked as she dragged Bulma towards the entrance of the club.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"At this rate, we'll be getting in by the time they're about to close so I need you to help me to soften the bouncers right up, k?" the blonde asked her.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she opened up Vegeta's and her jacket since she was still wearing both. They approached the doors and Bulma looked at one man, and then at the other. Her face widened into a grin and she stopped 18 before the other girl could open her mouth. "It's Brolly, Goku's cousin!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Jade sighed in annoyance and then watched when Vegeta and Bulma arrived hand in hand. She looked at Chichi and smirked when the other girl's eyes narrowed, "Goku is alone right now so why don't you go and have a talk with him?"  
  
Chichi looked over at the tall man and nodded, she then straightened her dress and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
He looked up at her and grinned, "Hey Chi, how's it going?"  
  
Chichi smiled and put a hand over his arm, "Can we have a few seconds alone?" she asked him in a sweet voice. The players that were there wooped and cheered and Chichi blushed.  
  
"What can I do you for? I-er... I mean what can I do for you?" he asked with a nervous blush and chuckle.  
  
Chichi grinned sheepishly and looked up at him, "I know how much you like Bulma, and there's the simple fact that I want Vegeta back too. And I believe that together we can get them back," Chichi said in determination.  
  
Goku looked at her and sighed, "If they really wanted to be with us they would be. But the matter of fact is that they like each other and they're happy together. I don't want to hurt Bulma even if it hurts me," he said softly.  
  
Chichi looked at him and nodded, "I know what you mean. But, have you taken into consideration that they were with us even for a remote reason? They felt something for us, and maybe that can work to our advantage," she said slyly.  
  
Goku sighed deeply and looked at the pleading shine in her eyes, "I'm listening but I can't guarantee you anything," Goku said.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What? Goku knows somebody that can get us into the club?" 18 snapped. Bulma nodded and both girls turned to glare at the tall goofy guy who at the moment was in deep conversation with Chichi. He looked at them and blinked, he then said something to her and they nodded. Then he walked over to them and looked at his cousin.  
  
"Hey Brolly! What's going on beautiful ladies?" he asked the blonde and the blue haired girl.  
  
"Goku......... how come you didn't tell us that you knew somebody here at the club?" Bulma asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"If I may interrupt," Brolly put in, "I just took this job two weeks ago and I hadn't told many people about it," he said with a grin.  
  
Bulma eyed Goku and grinned, "Fine, just because your cousin helped your case, we forgive you," she said as she elbowed his gut gently. Goku smiled down at her and twirled a strand of hair in his index finger.  
  
Bulma smiled at him uncomfortably and felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "So can we get in because we know you?" she asked Brolly slyly.  
  
Brolly looked at them and at the large group of people, he then looked to the other bouncer and the other big man shrugged. "All right but hurry up before we get caught," he said as he opened the door.  
  
Bulma motioned to their huge group and everyone began to walk in. The people in line watched indignantly and complained, Brolly and the other guy just ignored them and stood at the doors.  
  
Inside the music was earsplitting and the atmosphere was of people having fun and enjoying their night. Everyone found a seat and some ordered drinks. Bulma looked to the DJ and smirked when a bumping song came on. She looked at Vegeta and winked, "Dance with me."  
  
"Was that an order?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't....... then you can forget about me going home with you tonight," Bulma told him slyly. Vegeta scowled but stood and smirked as Bulma dragged him down to the dance floor.  
  
He grabbed her waist and pressed her tightly against him, her hands instinctively going to his neck as they moved together to the stimulating beat. Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder and her grin died as her eyes settled on Goku. He was pressed tightly against Chichi and they were making out. And I mean to the point where someone should have told them to get a room.  
  
She didn't really know why, but a sudden wave of jealousy washed over her and made her want to run over there and kick her ex-best friend's ass for simply touching Goku like that. 'Oh God! I'm here with the guy I'm supposed to be in love with and I'm getting jealous over the fact that the guy I dumped is kissing someone else,' Bulma cried desperately in her mind. Vegeta tightened his hold on her and seeked her mouth for a kiss, making Bulma forget about what she was just witness to.  
  
~*~  
  
"And you're sure that Bulma was looking over here?" Goku asked as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" Chichi asked as she re-applied her lipstick.  
  
"I feel a little weird doing this," he sighed softly and took her hand, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Chichi smiled and nodded, never before had she noticed what a gorgeous guy Goku had grown into. "Come with me and we'll request a song that we can REALLY dance to," Chichi said as they walked over to the DJ.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked as soon as the song 'Magic Stick' came on. "This is THE song to dance you know," he said as he turned her around and pressed her back to his chest. Then they started to dance suggestively.  
  
Bulma giggled and put a hand over the one that was over her stomach as he pressed his pelvis to her rear. "I didn't you could move so well Vegeta," she whispered as they dipped and rose slowly.  
  
"There are a few things that you don't know about me woman," he whispered against her neck. Then his eyes fell on his ex. She was moving very tightly and invitingly against. Kakarot. Vegeta nearly growled. Why was it that he felt strange seeing her with another guy? 'You're jealous you fool!' his mind mocked him.  
  
Bulma turned around in his arms and then kissed him, his mind wandering over to the body pressed against his and to the girl he was lusting for now. He trailed his hands down her back to her butt and squeezed. "Vegeta!" Bulma moaned softly against his ear.  
  
"Let's go home now woman," he growled against her ear, having her pressed so tightly against him was taking its toll.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and smirked, "Vegeta, we just got here, we can't leave!"  
  
"Then let's find somewhere we can have a quickie, I need you," he said as he pressed her small body to his.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she know knew how much he REALLY needed her. She looked at him and noticed his face was flushed, "I think there's a phone booth right by the back door, nobody is usually there. Let's go," she said as she grabbed his hand and went away with him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku did you see the look on his face?" Chichi squealed happily.  
  
Goku grinned and nodded, "I think we're getting to them," he told her over the blaring sound of the music. "Now let's keep dancing, I like this song," Goku said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
'Gosh, Goku has a nice hard body,' Chichi thought to herself again, for the fiftieth time. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to relax as they moved together to the song. When it was over they began to walk back to the tables being occupied by their friends and fellow students.  
  
18 shot Chichi a dirty look and then continued to talk to Krillin, she had been having a great time with him. He was such a cutie. The blonde then looked around for her blue haired friend and frowned when she didn't see her. About ten minutes later she saw Bulma walk back with Vegeta. Her hair was a mess and her skin was flushed. Vegeta was smirking in triumph and his hair was also a bit mused.  
  
"Where were you guys?" 18 asked as they sat down at the table and promptly ordered something to drink.  
  
"Us?. Um. well we were, in the back making a phone call," Bulma said with a nervous giggle.  
  
Vegeta just snickered and under the table ran a hand over her thigh, Bulma smacked it away and glared at him. "So how's it going with you and baldy?" he asked as he drank from his coke and rum.  
  
18 grinned and looked at Krillin, "Its going great, and by the way, it seems that its going good for both Chichi and Goku," she said in a conspiratorial tone of voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Bulma asked as she fixed her make-up.  
  
"Because they've been in here together since we got here, and a few minutes ago they were literally up on each other on the dance floor," the blonde said with a minor shrug.  
  
Bulma looked over at Goku's table and noticed how his arm was draped over Chichi's shoulder and he was whispering things in her ear. Vegeta looked at this also and just sneered to himself. Why should he care about what his ex did?  
  
"Vegeta? Hello anybody home?" he came back to himself when a hand was waved in his face. He scowled and smacked Bulma's hand away from his face.  
  
"What the hell is it?" he snapped.  
  
"Let's go dance again!" Bulma was whining.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't think dancing will work for me if you keep on doing what you were doing," he said in a rough whisper against her ear.  
  
Bulma blushed deeply and then smirked to herself, "What? You can't handle this?" she said as she stood up and removed her jacket. Vegeta eyed her body over and licked his lips.  
  
Then they were interrupted. "Hey, Vegeta do you mind if I steal Bulma for this song?" Goku asked with a huge mischievous grin. Vegeta growled and stood up. Then Goku smirked at what he was about to say, "Or are you jealous that she dances with other guys?"  
  
Vegeta growled darkly and then looked at Bulma, "Do as you wish Bulma," he snapped her name.  
  
Bulma looked at him in confusion and then shrugged, "I'll be back Veggie- chan, don't miss me TOO much, ok?" she asked as she blew him a kiss and then walked away with Goku.  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of cursing the taller man to hell and back when a small gentle hand slid over his shoulder, he looked up and blinked at the dark brown eyes he encountered. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dance with me Vegeta," Chichi told him softly. "For old time's sake."  
  
Vegeta eyed her over and then looked at Bulma, who was at the moment pressed against Goku. A tiny vein in his forehead started to throb and he took Chichi's arm and pulled her towards the dance floor.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and then guided her hips against his as he watched Bulma move against Goku. Then he felt a jealous rage wash over him, far greater than when he had seen Goku and Chichi together.  
  
Chichi decided to rub salt in the wound, "It doesn't seem to me like she's gotten over her little crush on him you know," she told him in a soft voice.  
  
Vegeta looked away from her and cleared his throat, "I could care less if she's not over him, she's my girl now and he won't change that," Vegeta growled against her ear.  
  
"I just have a question for you Vegeta," she said quietly.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"When did you start liking Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and sighed in annoyance, "I met her when she and her family where in vacation in St. Thomas," he said flatly.  
  
"What?!" Chichi asked in shock as she pushed away from him.  
  
Vegeta frowned and nodded, "Yes, we met during last vacation, I didn't know her name and she didn't know mine. The last day we saw each other was when he gave these to one another," he said as he fingered the chain around his neck.  
  
Chichi looked from the necklace to his face over and over again. 'Oh dear god! She didn't betray me! She was in love with him without knowing that he was my boyfriend, what have I done?' she asked herself as she looked at Goku and Bulma.  
  
Vegeta followed her line of vision and watched as if in slow motion when he leaned down and kissed her. Bulma drew back in shock and then slapped him. Vegeta was by her side in mere seconds and was punching the daylights out of the other man.  
  
Bulma was yelling at them both as they exchanged hits and kicks and rolled around on the ground. She then looked up at Chichi and shook her head. Security that was separate from the bouncers at the door grabbed both guys and then dragged them towards the door. "The owner of this club does not tolerate miss behavior and so you are banned from here tonight. If you ever come back he hopes you have learned your lesson, he's generous enough to let you come back so I suggest that next time you behave like adults," the biggest man snapped at them as he pushed them into the parking lot.  
  
Bulma and Chichi had been following with worried faces and now Bulma was trying her best to hold Vegeta back from continuing his fight with the bigger man, "Step out of the way woman, I don't want you to get hurt!" he growled.  
  
"Vegeta! Goku! You two are making a scene, why don't you just grow up and act your age?" she nearly yelled.  
  
Vegeta launched himself at Goku and Goku at him. Then in a sudden movement, they both shoved Bulma out of the way and she fell, hitting her head on the pavement.  
  
"BULMA!" Chichi cried as she ran towards her, she turned the other woman around and saw that her head was bleeding from her forehead.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to his knees beside her, "Woman! Bulma wake up, fuck me I'm sorry!" he was telling her as he touched her face. She was unconscious and her head was still bleeding. "Here go open my car, I have to get her to a hospital!" he snapped as he handed Chichi his keys. The other girl nodded and ran towards his car.  
  
"How is she?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"Fuck off Kakarot, this is all your fault. But I swear, that if something happens to her, there's gonna be hell to pay," Vegeta growled as he picked up Bulma in his arms and ran towards his car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Ms. Briefs I am happy to say that you suffered a minor concussion and that you will be feeling better in no time. Just let me give you a prescription for these pain killers so that you don't have to suffer too much with the headache," the doctor said as she finished cleaning around the three stitches on Bulma's forehead, then she walked out.  
  
"Minor concussion my ass," Bulma grumbled under her breath. Chichi was standing in the corner of the room quietly and Vegeta and Goku were outside. She smiled weakly at her friend and Chichi approached her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Chichi asked as she took Bulma's hand.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly, "Tell you what?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"That Vegeta was the guy you fell in love with during your vacation?" Chichi stated more than asked.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she looked away from her friend, "I knew when you presented him to me. Before that we didn't know who we were, I just didn't want to hurt you," she said quietly.  
  
"God, Bulma! You should have told me! I was so angry at you and him both, but it would have been different had you told me under what circumstances you two met!" Chichi wailed.  
  
"So. are you still angry with me?" Bulma asked tentatively.  
  
Chichi looked at her and smiled, "No."  
  
Bulma smiled back and hugged her friend. "You have NO idea how, much I have missed you! I'm so sorry I wasn't completely honest with you, please forgive me?" Bulma asked.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "I forgave you already. But there's still the matter of Goku and Vegeta outside," her friend said as she hitched a thumb to the door.  
  
Bulma's blue eyes narrowed and she huffed, "Do me a huge favor?" Chichi nodded and Bulma continued, "Go out there and tell them that I DO NOT want to speak to neither of them at this moment, please?"  
  
Chichi nodded, "Are you sure?"  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled happily, "Thank you Chi. You're the best friend a girl can ask for."  
  
The dark haired girl hugged her again and then walked outside.  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself but then smirked. 'Stupid Vegeta is going to have to apologize to me, and sweet talk me into forgiving him,' Bulma thought. Then she smiled in happiness, she had her man and now her best friend again. What more could a girl ask for?  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Ok, this has taken me a long time to get to! Well, Chichi and Bulma are friends again. But what will Jade have to say about this? I'll just let you know that she has a trick up her sleeve! What about Vegeta? Is Bulma going to forgive him and Goku for giving her a concussion? The next chapters will have ALL these answers and more, besides the trip to the slopes will come up either in the next ch or the one after that. I will try to have it out as soon as possible. I have a new fic out so please go and check it out, its loosely based in the Fast and the Furious and its called Fast and Furious.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	9. Competition

Sorry I took so long, but I have had NO net access because my family is moving and my computer has no internet. I apologize for the wait so I won't keep you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Competition?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma, ChiChi and 18 were sitting at a table during lunch and Bulma was just picking at her salad. "Has Vegeta come over to try and talk to you?" 18 asked as she sipped from her soda.  
  
Bulma shook her head and frowned, "He was just staring at me during first period, but he won't talk to me," she whined.  
  
ChiChi grinned and shook her head, "Don't trip, for one I know Vegeta so he's probably waiting for the right opportunity to talk to you. And two, we both know how stubborn he can be," she said softly.  
  
18 flashed Bulma a look and rolled her eyes, "Besides, were just a few days away from leaving for the slopes and you guys are sharing seats. He can't possibly not apologize by then." The blond took out a compact and applied some pink lipgloss to her lips.  
  
Just then Jade made her way into the lunch room, surrounded by her friends and poor Goku trapped in her arms. He was trying to desperately get away from her, but he wasn't succeeding. 18 looked over and smirked, "Watch me work my magic," she whispered as she got up, smoothed out her short skirt and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Hey Goku," she said in a sexy voice as she approached him and Jade. "Jade."  
  
The dark haired girl eyed her with a sniff and then wrapped herself around one of Goku's arms.  
  
Goku looked at her with a desperate panicked look and tried to pry the girl off him, "Hi 18, whatcha' doing?" he asked with a nervous smile.  
  
"Waiting for you," the blond purred as she pranced over to him and promptly pulled him down into a heated kiss. Jade's mouth dropped open in shock and she pushed 18 off of Goku.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you little slut?!" she screeched.  
  
"The only slut here is you! You're the one that's literally hanging over him, why don't you back off? He's mine now," 18 said as she grabbed Goku and pulled him away.  
  
Jade screeched in indignation and walked off with her friends, but not before muttering 'bitch.' 18 laughed and pulled Goku along with her towards their table. Bulma turned away and ignored him, she wasn't going to forgive him or Vegeta THAT easily.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Goku called as he sat next to 18. Bulma mumbled something incomprehensible and kept picking at her salad. "Hey Chi."  
  
"Hi Goku," she said with a shy grin, "Have you seen Vegeta?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "Not since the club thing," he muttered as his eyes settled on the bandage over Bulma's forehead. "B, can we talk, please?"  
  
Bulma looked at him and shrugged, "Whatever," she mumbled as she stood and walked over to throw her tray away. Then she waved at her friends and made her way out of the building. They walked down to their lockers and she finally turned to him. "What is it Goku?"  
  
He sighed and touched her chin gently, "Please forgive me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you, either physically or emotionally," he said as he fingered the bangs that were covering the laceration on her forehead. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's easy to say sorry, but the fact that you don't take me in consideration is worse than the concussion. You and Vegeta were so caught up defending your macho mannerism, that you didn't even notice me," Bulma said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Please forgive me?" he asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Against herself, Bulma found that he looked absolutely cute! So she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You knew I always had a soft spot for that look," she said with a grin, then she mumbled, "Conniver."  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "How can I not?"  
  
"Thank you B," He smiled and then took her in his arms. Bulma sighed against him and enjoyed the way he smelled.  
  
What they didn't even notice or hear, was the shutter of a camera going off a few times.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
About three more days passed, being Thursday, and it was almost time for the seniors to get ready for their trip to the slopes, which was on Sunday night. Vegeta still refused to speak to her, and to say the truth, Bulma was getting irritated with his attitude.  
  
During her painting class, she and ChiChi talked for a few minutes and then ChiChi went off to join Jade for appearance keeping. Bulma sighed and looked at her painting, it was a sketch of Vegeta's face. The dark scowl, he's onyx eyes, his jet black hair, and all the other face features that made him absolutely handsome.  
  
The teacher came over and looked at it, "Oh, very nice shading. And isn't this a handsome young man, he looks familiar though," Mrs. Kaya said.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "He's my boyfriend, but right now we're mad at each other," she said nonchalantly.  
  
The teacher smiled, "You will soon find your ways back to each other, so turn that frown upside down," she said as she patted her shoulder softly and walked away. Bulma grumbled to herself in frustration and began to shade in a few more spots of Vegeta's face. Then she looked over at ChiChi and watched as Jade told her something.  
  
^.^  
  
"And you were talking to that little witch, why?" Jade asked her in a nasty bossy tone.  
  
"I was just trying to be her friend again. You know the saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? So don't talk to me that way, you are NOTHING to me, just someone who is helping me, so just remember who you're talking to," ChiChi told her angrily.  
  
Jade growled and had to resist the urge to slap that look off of the other girl's face, "Don't talk to me that way, because with one word from me, your whole charade will fall apart and you will NEVER be forgiven by either Bulma or Vegeta, don't play with me bitch," Jade said as her dark green eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"You don't know me or Bulma, and you don't know what we can be capable of," ChiChi spat before stomping away from her. The dark haired girl walked over to Bulma and made signs that she'd tell her later. Bulma nodded and they did their art until the bell rang.  
  
"So what did the crowned bitch tell you?" Bulma asked as they walked towards the lunch room.  
  
"She basically threatened me for making up with you, but I told her a few things myself and I think we declared war on each other today," ChiChi said in annoyance.  
  
Bulma snorted and then sighed, "Stupid Vegeta, I drew him a picture but I doubt he'll like it. And even if he does, he's the one that has to apologize to me first," Bulma said stubbornly as she adjusted her hold on the folder that held his picture.  
  
"And what if I don't?" a deep voice startled them both, Bulma turned around and ChiChi just sighed and walked off without a word. Bulma looked at Vegeta through narrowed eyes, but then noticed he was hiding something behind his back.  
  
"What do you have there?" she asked curiously, trying to sneak a peek.  
  
"That is non of your business, nosy brat" he said harshly. Bulma huffed and scowled at him.  
  
"Fine, then don't bother talking to me if you're going to act like this," she snapped as she turned and began to walk away from him, grumbling about stupid boyfriend's and their need to keep secrets.  
  
Vegeta growled, "It's for you," he called after her, a bit awkwardly. Bulma stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.  
  
"If its for me, then why did you snap at me like that?" she asked.  
  
His cheeks turned a bit red with a light blush as he began to shuffle his feet. "I-I wanted to say that I was sorry for what happened to you," he whispered as he leaned into her. "I was waiting for things to cool down and for that foul temper of yours to relax," he said in a smug whisper.  
  
But Bulma was too busy thinking about his first words, 'He's apologizing!' her mind squealed happily. "Ooohhh Veggie!" She said in a whiny voice as she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him, muffling whatever it was that he was still telling her. "What did you get for me?!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes, she had completely changed the look on her face. Before she was angry beautiful, now she was cheerful beautiful. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked carefully.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I won't be after you give me my present," Bulma said as she crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. Vegeta chuckled and kissed her nose.  
  
"Here woman, you better like it. I had it made especially for you, so that you can sleep with me always," he said in amusement. She opened her eyes and then narrowed them, then she took the large box he was handing her.  
  
He watched her and eagerly awaited, but without showing it, to see her reaction as she moved the tissue paper aside and took out the item. Bulma's eyes lit up and she started to giggle happily, and loudly. "This is SO cute!" she said as she squeezed the plush 'doll' to her chest.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I love it! Thank you my Veggie!" she screamed as hugged him again and then kissed him passionately. When they stopped, Bulma looked at the stuffed toy. It was a mini Vegeta, complete with the tall hair, the eyes, eyebrows, AND it was smirking.  
  
"Come on woman, I'm hungry," he said as he took her hand and pulled her to the lunchroom. Bulma put the boxes into a trash bin and walking away with Vegeta. She decided that she would save the picture of him for another occasion.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
After lunch, they al walked over to the P.E. field and waited for their fifth period to start. When the bell rang, the cheering squads and the football players changed and went to the gym.  
  
Once inside the gym they did exercise and other's were just kicking back and sitting on the bleachers. Bulma looked over at the guys and winked at Vegeta as he took a position on the ground to do push-ups.  
  
He started to do them quickly, and the only other person that matched him was Goku. She rolled her eyes at the fact that he was showing off to her, and that he was teasing because she didn't know how to do them.  
  
Bulma smirked and shook a finger. They both had caught a few spectators. Bulma looked at him pointedly and promptly slid down the floor in a very wide split. Vegeta winced and crossed his arms over his chest, as he walked over to her.  
  
"You've won this time woman, but it isn't the end of our war," Vegeta said against her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"How about we continue our war at the slopes?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his thick soft spikes. He nodded and smirked as her fingers trailed his widow's peak.  
  
"You will share a room with me?" he asked in a voice with as much innocence as he could muster. Bulma laughed and hit his shoulder.  
  
"Practice for the next game and get your mind out of the gutter," she laughed as she pushed him away and walked back to her squad.  
  
18 was smirking at her and then looking at the expression on ChiChi's face. "I can't wait until we're up on the mountain, I absolutely love skiing," 18 told her as they sat on the bleachers, watching the guys exercise.  
  
ChiChi nodded, agreeing at least with one thing that the blond said. "Do you guys want to go shopping for snow clothing on Saturday?" she asked, mostly to Bulma. Both girls nodded, and kept ogling the guys. They went to the locker rooms and changed and then the bell rang and everyone began to leave.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and grabbed her hand, "What are we gonna do on Friday night?" he asked.  
  
"We?" she asked with a laugh, then she sobbered as his dark eyes narrowed. Bulma grinned and pulled him along towards the parking lot, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Come over to my house, and maybe I can show you how to box," he offered. "You need to learn how to fight when you're going around making enemies," he said with a snicker.  
  
Bulma looked at him and frowned, "Where did you hear this?"  
  
"I am the all powerful Vegeta. I have complete knowledge of everything," Vegeta snickered. Bulma laughed at this also, but then her face darkened and she pulled her hand away from his.  
  
"Either you tell me now, or I will NOT go over to your house tomorrow," she told him sternly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, "I heard some of Jade's cronies saying that she's planning something against you, and I just want you to be prepared in case you have to defend yourself," he told her in a nonchalant voice.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Fine, but that little bitch better not mess with me. She doesn't know who Bulma Briefs is," she growled.  
  
Vegeta eyed her and smirked, pressing her against his car, "And who is Bulma Briefs?" he purred.  
  
"She's Vegeta Ouji's girlfriend, his lover, his sweetheart. His match," she finished as she nipped his lips and then kissed him passionatly.  
  
"That, you are," he whispered as he hugged her small body to his. "Now come on you extortionist, I'll take you home." He let go of her and then opened the door. Bulma giggled and got into his car. Then he drove off and took her home.  
  
~*~  
  
Friday Night............  
  
"Now, first of all, you NEVER let your guard down in a fight. If you do, then you get your ass kicked," Vegeta told Bulma as she tried to land a hit on him.  
  
They were in his basement where he had all the equipment in which her worked out in. He had a couch, a futon, and a small fridge. Aside from that he had a music system, and a huge TV.  
  
"Have you ever let your guard down?" Bulma asked as she took a breath. Stopping for only a second.  
  
He took her arms and then pushed her onto the couch, with him over her. "You see what I meant about letting your guard down?" he asked as he nipped her lips.  
  
Bulma laughed and sighed deeply, "I was getting tired, we've been doing this for an hour!" she complained. "Besides, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and settled his weight in order to not completely squash her with his body. "Once, when I was in 9th grade I did. And for that I got my ass kicked by a much bigger person," he said in an uncomfortable voice.  
  
Bulma looked at the glint in his eyes and decided against asking him more about this. Instead she smirked wickedly and placed her hands over his butt, "You know, I really didn't come over to get fighting tips from you," she said in a soft voice.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You are sure you're not too tired?"  
  
Bulma smiled and ran a hand through his hair, then she rolled them over and straddled his hips, "You want to see I'm not tired?" she asked as she moved off him and walked over to the futon.  
  
Vegeta smirked and stood walking over to her, she was posing sexily and patting the spot next to her. "I'll take up your challenge," he said in amusement as he laid down next to her.  
  
And for the rest of the night, Bulma proved she wasn't tired.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're finally going!" Bulma squealed as she sat next to the grumbling Vegeta on their charter bus.  
  
The whole group had sat near each other so 18 was sitting with Goku in the seat next to theirs. ChiChi and Krillin were in the one in back, and Yamcha was sitting with a girl in front of them.  
  
"As long as you keep quiet along the way, then this will be a good trip. I don't want to end up having a headache because of your big mouth," Vegeta snapped as he leaned back his seat, and closed his eyes.  
  
Bulma leaned over next to him and twirled a strand of his dark hair with her index finger. Then she bit his ear and laughed, "You weren't complaining about my big mouth a few nights ago," she said slyly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he turned to her with a smirk. "You have a point there," he said snobbishly.  
  
The bus driver stepped in and turned the bus on, he explained to them the simple rules of being in a bus, and then they were off. Bulma snuggled into Vegeta, and a few minutes later, fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later...........  
  
All the people that had arrived in the three charter busses had gotten out, and they were all gathered in front of the huge Ski lodge. It was made of wood and it stretched far. Snow was covering the roofs, and all the trees and ground. The way to the entrance had been shoveled and stacked to the sides. The snow seemed to be about seven feet high.  
  
The slopes were also filled with snow, and as the night became darker, it seemed that it would snow even more. Everyone looked around and complimented the beautiful terrain.  
  
Bulma hugged Vegeta from behind and sighed as she looked over his shoulder, "She's beautiful," she complimented the biggest mountain.  
  
"I know," Goku muttered out loud as he looked at her.  
  
Vegeta barred his teeth and pulled her to stand in front of him, he than wrapped her in his arms and smirked in superiority at the taller man. The teacher's in charge of the group walked to the front and called everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay kids! I trust you all have your proof of reservations, right?" Everyone made a noise of agreement and she continued. "Alright, once we are inside, PLEASE, get into the line in an orderly fashion and clear up your reservations!"  
  
With that, she lead everyone into the hotel. Bulma 18 and ChiChi had ran to get in line, so they were close to the front. They waited patiently and watched as another school arrived. As the students filled up the other side of the lobby, Bulma noticed a girl that looked somewhat like her.  
  
She had short blue hair, she was wearing a very 'chic' looking snow outfit. She was standing next to a blond with curly long hair, and other girls that were dressed similarly.  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi was waving a hand in her face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? The line just moved," 18 snapped.  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue at them and walked ahead in the line. "I just saw a girl over there, and I had a funny feeling that she is not a good person," Bulma told her friends.  
  
ChiChi and 18 exchanged a look and then sneered at each other. "You know that anywhere we go, there will always be somebody that will try to start something. So maybe she is the kind of chicks that sends out evil vibes," ChiChi offered.  
  
Bulma shrugged but then she was called towards the desk. "Yes, my reservation is under Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji. Here's the paper," she said as she presented the receipt.  
  
"Ok, you are to be sharing a room with Son Goku and Juuhachigou Gero. Here are your two keys." Bulma took the keys and walked to the side.  
  
ChiChi and 18 also got theirs and then walked over to join Bulma and the other guys. "Let's go leave our stuff and then grab something to eat?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"That's good, then we'll all meet at the dinning hall in about ten minutes, ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and then made their ways towards their rooms. Vegeta unlocked the door to their room and they all walked in.  
  
"This is nice," 18 complimented as she looked around. They were only inside the living room. To the left, there were two doors, and to the right there was another door and a doorway leading to a small kitchen. There was also a small table for four, a set of couches and a case that had a TV.  
  
"Let's go see the bedrooms," Bulma said as she dropped her bag and she and her friend ran to see the rooms. One door was the huge bathroom, and the other was the bedroom. In there, there were two beds, a TV, a huge drawer and a closet.  
  
"I call this room!" 18 exclaimed, Bulma rolled her eyes and went over to see the other room. It was almost the same, the only difference was that it had a balcony with a table outside.  
  
"Fine with me!" Bulma called back. Vegeta walked in after her and dropped their bags unceremoniously on the floor. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I hope you brought a bathing suit," he purred as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Why would I?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
"Because they have a Jacuzzi room, and I doubt that you will be allowed to wear pants and a T-shirt to get in," he said with a hint of humor.  
  
"The only thing I don't like about this room are the double beds. But we fit in one don't we?" Bulma asked as she pointed at the two.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and pulled her towards the door, "Come on woman, we need to go."  
  
Once they were there at the dinning hall, the rest of the gang arrived. They walked into the hall and were hit by the wonderful aroma of food. The first people in line to pay and then to get food, of course, were Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Bulma set down her plate and then looked at the other six that belonged to Vegeta. "Hungry?" she snickered.  
  
"I want........ to get my money's....... worth," he said between munches.  
  
Bulma ate her plate of salad and turkey and then stood to get a dessert. "Do you want anything else, I see your too busy to even stand up to get something to drink."  
  
"Yeah, get me a coke with ice," he told her as she left. Bulma huffed and shook her head at his audacity, but she decided to do it. She didn't want him to end up choking on all the food he was gulping down.  
  
She grabbed a small plate of a brownie with warm chocolate icing, and then walked over to get Vegeta a big cup of soda and she turned back to their table. Just as she was rounding the counter with the drinks, she slammed into someone and spilled the contents of the cup on both her and the other person.  
  
"SHIT!" the girl screamed.  
  
"DAMN it to hell!" Bulma said also. "Geez, why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
"Excuse me? You were the one that spilled all that crap on me, shouldn't YOU be apologizing and finding something to clean me with?" the other girl asked in contempt.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed darkly as she assessed the other girl, she was the one with blue hair that she had seen in the lobby. "What?! I wasn't the one who slammed into you, you were just too busy with your little friends that you didn't see me, so why don't you go twitch somewhere else?"  
  
"You're so damned insignificant that I really DIDN'T see you!" She said smugly.  
  
"Oh really? Then imagine this, the same thing happened to me with you. Your so damned high in the clouds, you major air head," Bulma replied with scorn.  
  
"Stupid bitch, do you have any idea of who I am?" the other girl asked, or more like growled.  
  
"I don't really care who you are, but in that case do YOU know who I am?" Bulma snarled.  
  
The other girl scoffed, "One foul mouthed dirty looking skeez. But for your information, my name is Maron Starr," she said with an air of superiority.  
  
Bulma smirked and placed the cup on the counter, then she put a hand on her hip, "I could really care less, I have NEVER heard that name before. But here's one for you to know. Bulma Briefs," she said with a dismissal that could have angered even the most peaceful person. Bulma grabbed what was left of the drink and then walked over to her table.  
  
Maron watched her go with a sneer marring her smooth complexion. Then her eyes widened as the other girl sat next to someone she had known long ago. "Vegeta."  
  
"What are you talking about Maron?" one of her friends asked.  
  
"That little..... she's Vegeta's new girlfriend. I see that this trip wont be a waste after all," she laughed to herself. "Come on, I want to let her know that I am not one to be toyed with." With that they made their way towards the table.  
  
ChiChi was talking with Bulma about the whole incident, when Maron and her friends approached them. "I can't believe this little ho is coming over here now. She just ruined my whole damned night," Bulma grumbled. Then she watched in outrage as she approached Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, its been so long since we last saw each other," she purred in a seductive voice.  
  
Bulma eyes narrowed as she watched Vegeta's lips curl into a smirk. "Maron, what are you doing here?" he asked in that deep sexy voice of his. "And why are you looking so filthy?"  
  
Maron eyed Bulma and sneered, "I bumped into this total witch that had absolutely no manners, I think you know her," she said as she nodded towards Bulma.  
  
Vegeta snickered and then looked as his woman's eyes darkened in rage, he knew that if he kept it up, he'd be sleeping alone tonight. He took Bulma's hand and pulled her into his lap. "Don't talk about my woman like that," he chuckled.  
  
Bulma noticed the flirtatious note to his voice and jumped off him, "Screw you Vegeta. If you rather flirt and socialize with trash, than that's on you. But I am not going to be the center of your amusement," she growled before stomping away.  
  
Goku looked after Bulma and then his eyes sparkled mischievously, "I told you Vegeta. Not without a fight," he said before getting up and walking after his best friend/ex girlfriend.  
  
Vegeta snarled and stood up, but he was halted by an arm that was wrapped around his own. "Don't leave just yet, we have things to reminisce," she said with a small grin.  
  
"You know what? We can do that some other time, right now I have to get that fool away from MY girl," he snapped as he wrenched free from her grasp.  
  
Maron watched him go and nearly threw a fit. Then she looked over at Bulma's other friends. The ones with dark and blonde hair were looking at her darkly. Maron just sent them a death glare and walked away with her friends.  
  
"Maron, I know that you have something on your mind, tell us!" the blond with curly hair pried.  
  
The blue haired girl smirked to herself and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to make her life a living hell while we're here.........."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like it? I'm already working on the next chapters, but like I said, I have no idea of when I will be able to update again because of the NET. Thank you for waiting for me and have a good weekend!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	10. Where's Goku?

Guess who's back?! Well, yeah, it's me! I just want to make a quick appology for taking so long in updating. I wont keep you too long, so for the long wait, there is a bonus chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. They are legally property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, and all those countless others that I don't know of.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Where's Goku?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Bulma! Wait," Goku called as she walked out of the dinner hall.  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him, annoyance clear on her features, "Goku, I'm really angry and I don't want to take it out on you. Please just leave me alone," she told him as calmly as possible.  
  
"Don't worry. Have you forgotten that I was always there when we were kids and you were mad about something? I always made you laugh," he told her with a smile as he approached her.  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded, "What are you going to do to help me now?"  
  
Goku gave her a sly smile and pulled her towards the elevator, "I'll tell you when we get to our rooms."  
  
Once inside their room, Bulma sighed and turned to Goku, "So.....?" she asked a bit uncomfortably.  
  
He smiled and pointed to the couch that could turn into an extra bed, "I'll give you a massage? And maybe tomorrow we can go skiing together too? But right now, if you don't mind, change into a tank and shorts or something easier for me, please."  
  
Bulma smiled at him and nodded and went into her room to find her bathing suit, which was what had less clothing but covered all the important parts. And now she wondered why on earth she had packed a bathing suit if she was going to a skiing mountain. She shrugged to herself and walked out to join Goku. She didn't miss the look over that he gave her entire form.  
  
"I remember that suit! It was the one we bought that day we were late for school, I chose it, and we were barely hooked up," he whispered softly.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to say at the sad look that crossed his face. But, what was there to say? She was with Vegeta and she was happy. 'But at the expense of your best friend's feelings?' her mind nagged. She ran a hand through her hair and decided not to think about it anymore.  
  
"Well, its one of my favorites," she said after an awkward silence.  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head to clear the memories, "Now if you please, Ms. Briefs, lay down on the massage couch and we will begin," Goku told her cheerfully, as he opened a bottle of hotel lotion.  
  
Bulma smiled and then laid down on the couch on her stomach and waited patiently. Goku gave her backside another look, and then poured a bit of lotion onto her back. He kneeled before her and slowly touched the smooth skin of her back.  
  
She sighed in bliss and relaxed completely as his hands worked magic on her cramped muscles, and after an almost four hour trip, who wouldn't have cramped muscles? She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, "Oh Goku, that feels wonderful!" she crooned.  
  
BUT, Goku wasn't the only one who heard her statement.  
  
^.~  
  
Outside, Vegeta was irate. He was a second from bursting down the door. He growled angrily and paced the hallway. He felt sick as he heard Bulma giggle and tell Kakarot what a wonderful job he was doing. Vegeta mouthed that thought complete with sarcasm.  
  
Finally, he let out a snort and unlocked the door, bursting in unceremoniously. Kakarot looked at him with an insolent smirk, while his woman sat up quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. Vegeta just sneered at them both and then marched into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Bulma shrugged then smiled, "Thank you. You just put me in a relaxed and happy mood," she said as she kissed his cheek and stood up.  
  
"Well, that's what best friends are here for," he said as he stood after her and walked into his own bedroom.  
  
Bulma stared at the door of her room and took a deep breath. She then walked over to it and opened the door, but not without missing the fact that the shower was running. She decided to let her volatile boyfriend cool off and instead changed into her skimpiest PJ's. Which happened to be a tight and short tank, and skin tight shorts.  
  
She then sat down on her bed and started to brush her hair, while she waited for Vegeta to emerge. When he did he didn't even look at her, he just walked over to his baggage and grabbed some boxers and baggy pants.  
  
He dressed and then started to dry his hair, Bulma snickered and noticed that the spikes of his hair were even more messy and spiked than the way it was when it was dry. He noticed that she was laughing at him, and his face darkened into a nasty scowl.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" he snarled as he sat on the bed that she wasn't on.  
  
Bulma just shook her head and looked at him out of lowered lashes and seductive eyes. She put down her brush and then crawled off her bed and to his. "Are you angry with me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Why should I be? He is your ex after all, isn't he?" he asked, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're angry because I'm hanging out with an ex boyfriend?" Bulma asked as she stood and faced him, "Let me remind you about something Vegeta, YOU were flirting VERY audaciously with that little slut today. Are you going to sit there and lie to me about who she was to you?"  
  
"Its different," Vegeta snapped with a shrug.  
  
"Really? And how is that? She was practically throwing herself at you. And Goku, he was only HELPING me relax," she nearly screamed at him. "Besides, Goku is my best friend and he has been for years, something you will never be," she finished in a cold and soft voice.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his anger reached a boiling point, "Why the hell would I want to be your friend? You get along so well with Kakarot you clearly don't need me! I bet he'll be happy to hear about what a bastard I really am!"  
  
"You're right about being a bastard. I can't believe you are throwing my friendship with Goku in my face. You know that he is my closest friend and that won't change a thing! You are my boyfriend, he is my friend! Two VERY different things," Bulma screeched.  
  
Vegeta looked away from her and kept drying his hair, "I don't want to keep talking about this. So just forget we had this conversation," he snapped as he threw the towel onto the chair in the corner and fixed his bed for sleep.  
  
"So you want me to just forget all the shit that you just told me?" Bulma asked incredulously.  
  
"I told you to forget it!" he yelled as he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"I am NOT simply going to forget this! If you can't trust me enough with other guys, why are we even bothering with this relationship? Are you listening to me Vegeta? WE'RE OVER!" she screamed.  
  
When he refused to answer her, she grabbed a chair and hurled it across the room in a rage. She grabbed her robe and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Outside she tried not to, but she ended up bawling until Goku came out to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"I just had a fight with Vegeta. I can't take the fact that he doesn't trust me!" she sobbed against his chest.  
  
Goku kissed the top of her head and lead her to his room, both missing the fact that the door behind them was open a fraction, and then closed with a quiet click.  
  
"You want to sleep in my bed? I absolutely insist," he said as he sat her down and began to tuck her in.  
  
"I don't want to inconvenience!" she whined.  
  
"You won't. There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet. So I'll go sleep outside," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you for being a great friend," Bulma whispered as he walked over to get the blankets and a pillow. With a last smile, he walked out of the room and to settle in outside on the extra bed.  
  
Bulma snuggled into the bed and began to sniffle again. She couldn't believe Vegeta was being such a bastard about her friendly relationship with Goku. But, what was done was done.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Bulma grumbled. Now they were over and she didn't know if they'd be getting back together any time soon. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep before she succumbed to tears once again.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma sighed and yawned softly, and she felt a pair of soft lips travel from her forehead to her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes. She was surprised by the fact that she had never taken into close consideration how handsome Goku was. Sure she had thought he was cute, but to a certain limit. Now he was older and much more gorgeous.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" he said as he ran a hand through the feathery bangs that fell over her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked as she stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"Much better than Vegeta," Goku snickered. Bulma gave him a puzzled look and he decided to explain, "When I was waking up, he also came out of his room. He had an expression fit to scare the devil!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say he IS the devil," she grumbled as she sat up. She looked over at the other bed and noticed it hadn't been used. "18 didn't sleep here yesterday?"  
  
Goku shook his head and shrugged, "She said she was going to stay at a friend's room, she just didn't say which friend," he told her matter-of- factly.  
  
"You think she stayed with Krillin?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
He stood and stretched, "I really have no idea. We should get ready though, they left us a note under the door that said that we had to be down in the lobby before nine, and its already ten after 8," he said as he picked out his clothes and placed them over the other bed.  
  
"I should get going then. Will you wait for me so that we can go down together?" Bulma asked as she walked towards the door.  
  
Goku nodded and smiled, "Sure, I'll see you in forty?" he asked. Bulma nodded and walked out of his room. She just hoped that Vegeta wasn't in the room, the last thing she wanted was to have another fight this early in the morning. She walked into the room quietly and sighed when she didn't hear any noise.  
  
She grabbed her clothing and left it ready for after her shower. When she came out, she dressed, did her make-up, and lastly, dried her hair. She then put on a head band that was warm and matched her outfit. She was wearing a whole snow body suit that matched the color of her eyes and fit every curve of her body perfectly.  
  
She was also wearing matching snow boots and gloves, and around her waist a belt that held all kinds of capsules that she may need during an emergency. She grabbed some snow goggles and placed them on her head over the headband in her hair, she then walked out of her room to meet Goku.  
  
He smiled and looked her from head to toe, "Wow!" was all he could utter.  
  
"Enough gawking!" Bulma commanded playfully.  
  
"Yes Mistress!" Goku said in a zombie-like tone. He then grinned and grabbed his gloves. "We only have about five minutes to get down there," he said as he opened the door.  
  
Bulma nodded and grabbed the key, "We're not forgetting anything else are we?" He shook his head and followed Bulma out the door.  
  
Once downstairs, they grouped with all their friends. Including 18, who was VERY cuddly with Krillin. Vegeta was also there, but he seemed VERY engrossed in conversation with the girl they had met the day before.  
  
Bulma just smiled to herself and leaned in little by little to Goku. He tried not to look like he noticed, but how could he not notice his love leaning against him so closely? Goku just smiled and took her arm and wrapped it around his, not missing the hateful look that crossed Vegeta's face.  
  
The main teacher in charge finally came out and got their attention, "Ok children listen up! Today you will be able to go about and explore the lodge. I just want you all to be safe so don't wander off when there are signs that tell you to stay away. I would like you all to return at 12pm to check in right before lunch. Now go on and have breakfast and then a lot of fun!"  
  
As soon as the last words left her mouth, almost everyone was gone. Goku walked with Bulma to the food hall and they ate their food. Bulma's breakfast consisting of some pancakes with sausage and Goku's of cereal, ham eggs and hashbrowns, fruit, and some pancakes also.  
  
"This is great food!" Goku said as he rubbed his filled belly.  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement, "I'm just surprised that you haven't gotten fat with all the food you eat all the time," she said as she twirled the straw in her orange juice. She looked over to see that Vegeta was sitting comfortably next to that pestering chick. They were STILL deeply engulfed in their conversation and when he looked up, she looked away before he noticed her staring.  
  
"Why so glum?" Goku asked as he lifted her chin and looked into her sad blue eyes.  
  
Bulma sighed and against herself, voiced her thoughts, "I was wishing that Vegeta would at least to try to talk to me," she confessed. Goku's face saddened at her comment and he just touched her hand gently.  
  
"Why don't you just forget about him for a day? We came here to have fun, not to mope. So cheer up and let's go!" he said as he took her hand in his and pulled her up. They took their trays to the carts for dirty dishes. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and her arm around his, and they walked out like that.  
  
Outside, the snow had fallen a few more feet and the trees were covered with white. "So, where do we go now?" Goku asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled and took out a capsule and threw it on the hard snow. Then two pairs of snow skis popped out, "We are going to the highest drop and we're coming back down in these," she said.  
  
Goku nodded and grabbed the red pair, leaving her the black ones. Then they both began to walk towards the elevating chairs (As you can I see I don't know what they are called!). "Are you sure you want to go this high?" Goku asked in apprehension as he looked at the long way down.  
  
Bulma giggled and applied some chapstick to her lips, "If you're not up to it, you can go back down in this. You can wait for me down there," she pointed to the bottom of the mountain.  
  
Goku shook his head, "Its ok, I'll go with you," he said as he put on his snow goggles and held onto the skis. They finally got off of the chair and then walked for a little bit more.  
  
Bulma grinned mischievously and looked at the other people that were taking off and those who were just getting ready. She placed the skis on the ground and then stepped into them, she also took the other two rods that helped her keep her balance. Then she placed the goggled over her eyes and looked at Goku. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
Goku nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I have one last request?" he gulped.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You sound as if you're headed for your doom! But, of course you can ask for a last request," she said as she took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
He smiled and looked down at her, "Can I have a good luck kiss?" he asked softly.  
  
She smiled at him and blushed a light red, "A good luck kiss?" she asked bashfully. He nodded and then Bulma took a deep breath and pulled him down. They shared a short sweet kiss that left them both blushing as they turned away from each other.  
  
What they didn't notice this time either, was the fact that a camera shutter went off a few times.  
  
"Thank you," Goku smiled, then he saluted her and slid over to the edge of the fall and with one last look at her, he propelled himself forward and then down the tall mountain side.  
  
Bulma watched with her mouth wide open as he skied perfectly and agilely avoided other people and trees that were in the way. She just laughed softly and then followed the same way he had gone. In a matter of seconds, she had caught up to him and they were sliding down the mountain together.  
  
She winked at him and then in a flash she dashed in front of him and took the lead. Goku just grinned at her competitive nature and tried to speed up as the ski trail became flatter. He sped up in front of her and waved as he reached the limit a few seconds before her. They slowed to a stop and both started to laugh at the adrenaline rush they experienced.  
  
"You are one hell of a skier!" Bulma panted as she took deep breaths and removed her goggles. He did the same and then unclasped his skis.  
  
"Look who's talking, you nearly beat me!" he grinned as he picked up his skis and helped her take hers off. Bulma shook her legs and took off the excess snow and then picked up her gear.  
  
"Nearly, but I didn't," Bulma said as they walked towards the coffee stand that was there. There were a couple of guys surrounding a girl and they seemed to be very interested in what she was saying because they didn't move when Bulma excused herself.  
  
When they didn't move, she pushed through them to see what the big commotion was. Her mouth dropped open and she had to contain a shriek of anger at what she saw. They were all surrounding Vegeta's ex-girlfriend!  
  
"Can't you guys go drool over her where you're not in the way?" Bulma snapped at them all. The guys turned to look at her and Maron looked up at her too, her face contorting into a sneer.  
  
"Why, are you jealous?" Maron asked with a small smirk.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran a hand through her long and loose hair, "What is there to be jealous about? Your hair is a mess, your make-up is uneven, and your body! Don't get me started on that," Bulma said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"She's got a point there, love." A voice with a weird sounding English accent said. Bulma looked over at the guy and noticed how he was smiling at her. He was red skinned. With long white hair that was tied into a low ponytail, and he was wearing a tight snow suit the color of his hair. "Pardon me for not introducing myself," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Jeice, with whom do I have the pleasure?"  
  
Bulma looked up as Goku took her hand away from that guy and smiled, "I'm Bulma Briefs. Its nice to meet you," she said in a polite voice.  
  
"THE Bulma Briefs? Your father owns Capsule Corp.?" A tall guy, with a goofy hair style and slow-witted sounding, asked.  
  
Bulma nodded and wrapped an arm around Goku's, "Yes, my father owns Capsule Corp. But, what I want to know is, what are you guys doing around this person?" she asked as she hitched a thumb at Maron.  
  
"We should be around you then sweety," Jeice said with a wink.  
  
"I just have one question," Maron interrupted in an annoying tone. "Aren't you supposedly going out with Vegeta?" she asked as she pointed at the nearness between her and Goku.  
  
"Didn't Vegeta tell you?" Bulma asked sharply. "You guys seemed so close this morning that I thought he had told you that we're over," Bulma said, hiding her sadness and pain with a forced smirk.  
  
"So he's single now," Maron whispered mostly to herself. Then she smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "You have just made my day!" she squealed.  
  
Bulma lunged at her but was stopped by Goku's arms and the other guys present, "You stay the hell away from him provided you know what's good for you!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Her hand stretched just enough and she suddenly had Maron's hair in her hand, pulling with all her strength. "Let me go you little shit!" Maron screamed as she tried to release her hair from the other girl's hand.  
  
Jeice and another guy pried Bulma's hand open and then Jeice took Bulma and pulled her away. "Relax sweetums, this rage you're in will do nothing for your smooth complexion. How about I buy you a coffee and then have a talk?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Bulma looked at him through narrowed eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why the sudden interest in me when a few minutes ago you were practically all over her?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Goku walked over to them and grabbed Bulma's hand to pull her along. Jeice didn't like that and so he grabbed Bulma's other hand and stopped them. "You didn't answer me sweetheart," he said.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone and go back to ogling that other girl? Bulma and I have other things to do," he sneered at the other man.  
  
"What's wrong mate? Do you see me as competition? Well, you should, being that this is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Jeice said as he pulled Bulma towards him.  
  
"I would hardly see you as competition. What you need to do is crawl back under the rock you live in and leave Bulma alone," Goku growled as he snatched Bulma away from the other guy and placed her behind him.  
  
"Why are you acting like this with her? From what I've heard, she broke up with some guy yesterday, why do you think you matter? The decision is for her to make, not you. Now stand back asshole" Jeice snarled.  
  
Goku curled a lip in disdain and all of a sudden sent a fist to the other guy's face. Jeice fell back to the floor and wiped his bleeding nose. "Goku, please don't! I don't want you to get into trouble," Bulma pleaded as she took his hand.  
  
"What's the matter Bulma? Don't want to see your new boyfriend's face all busted and bruised?" Jeice asked as he stood and faced Goku off.  
  
"Don't test me," Goku said in a deceptively soft voice.  
  
"Aren't you man enough to face me?" Jeice asked as soon as Goku turned his back to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and Bulma just gave him a pleading look. He smiled and turned around, then he staggered back when he was taken off guard by Jeice's fist.  
  
Goku turned back and swung twice, each time catching the other guy in vital places. They were stopped ONLY when Jeice's friends came over and pulled them apart. Otherwise, they would have completely beaten the crap out of each other.  
  
"Stay away from Bulma or next time I'll break your nose into three separate fragments," Goku snarled as he pushed the guys off of him and walked back over to Bulma. "I'm sorry I had to do that B-chan," he whispered.  
  
Bulma sat him down at the outdoor café that was a little further down the trail of skiers. She shook her head and took out a capsule from her belt, she popped it and took out a first aid kit. She took out a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and rubbed it on his eyebrow.  
  
Goku started to whine and whimper about the pain and Bulma had to end up holding his head to her chest. Which by the way, stopped his complaining immediately. "I'm ok B, you don't have to do this," he whispered as she held onto his head tighter. She ignored his comment and continued.  
  
Once she had cleaned each cut and smudge of blood from his face, she sat down and just shook her head. "There, you see that it didn't take too long?" she asked in a nagging question. But, I would like to thank you for defending me from that creep," she said quietly.  
  
Goku nodded with a smile and sat back on his chair, "No prob. I just don't like it when people get too close to you," he mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
Bulma smiled coyly and fixed her hair, "I can't stand that girl, plus this guy, Jeice, freaked me out," Bulma said as she called over the employee and ordered two coffee's.  
  
Goku nodded, "I don't like him either. He doesn't look like an honest person," Goku said as he looked at the beauty of nature. 'And I'm not talking about Bulma,' he thought with a small grin.  
  
"I just want you to be careful," Bulma whispered as she took a drink of her coffee. "He has all those cronies with him and I don't think he is going to leave this the way it is!" she whispered sharply.  
  
He just shook his head and sipped his Cappuccino, "Well, if he decides to come back, I'll be ready to beat the crap out of him again," he said snobbishly.  
  
Bulma tried to hide the giggle that rose to her throat, he had never acted like that before. "Just be careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. We don't know these people and we don't know what they are capable of," she said wisely.  
  
"Enough of this," he said with a wave of his hand. "Are you up for another trip up the mountain? Or do you want to take a walk around the compound? We have plenty of time before we have to check in with the teacher," he said as he looked at his watch.  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and shrugged, "You decide. Smile!" she said as she grabbed her camera and flashed. Goku blinked as the little stars ran around his vision.  
  
"Next time give me a warning!" he whined as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Bulma snickered and stood with the coffee in her hand, she took out a bill and gave it to the waiter as she and Goku walked off. "Let's go and try as many mountains as we can before we have to head back," Bulma said as she pointed to the next big fall.  
  
Goku nodded and pulled her along. Then for the rest of the afternoon they had a good time and conquered all the death drops. In the afternoon, they checked in with the teacher and then had a huge lunch. Then at around 7pm, they made their ways back to the rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat in her bed in the room she shared with her ex. She had taken a nice hot bath and was now watching a movie. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Goku peeked in and smiled at her, "Mind if I keep you company for a while?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Come on over and we can watch this old movie!" she said as she patted the spot next to her. Goku walked over and snuggled in with her, grabbing a pillow from the other bed and getting comfortable.  
  
"What movie is this?" he asked.  
  
"Super Mario Bros. I remember seeing this movie when I was a little less than ten," she said as she turned up the volume. Goku nodded and smiled as he held Bulma to him. By the time the movie was over, they had fallen asleep, so they weren't even aware of the person who had just stepped into the room.  
  
Vegeta frowned but then it turned into a scowl as he looked at his ex-girl and her "best friend", he even made the quotation marks with his fingers. "This is bullshit. I thought that maybe you actually wanted us to come to an agreement, but now I see that you don't need me," he whispered before he grabbed his blanket and walked out to sleep on the extra bed.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The silence and awkward situation between Vegeta and Bulma didn't change for the next few days. Whenever they bumped into each other in the room, he said nothing to her and just did what he had to do and then left. She couldn't help but feel bad and helpless. She loved him deeply but he had proved he didn't want to be serious because he refused to trust her. What else could she do?  
  
They were just two days away from going back home when Goku was called outside by a letter that had been sent to him. But the whole situation worried Bulma he had been gone for a few hours. She knew that something was going on and that Goku had refused to tell her what.  
  
Bulma had been sitting with 18, Chichi, and Krillin in the living room of their room watching TV. Then Bulma stood and started to pace, going from the window to the door. She then turned to her friends, "Goku has been gone for a long time, do you guys think that maybe something happened to him?" she asked as she bit her lip in apprehension.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "Come on B, I think you're over reacting. Goku probably stopped to talk with some friends and that's why he's taking so long," she said as she took a sip of the coffee in her hand.  
  
Bulma then looked inside the waste basket that was near the door and found the note that had been brought to Goku. She picked it up and opened up the paper. She then read, and her eyes widened in fright. "I told you guys there was something wrong!" she said as she dropped the paper and then ran out the door.  
  
Her friends were after her but a few minutes after reading the note and then putting on their shoes and coats. Bulma caught the elevator and was on the first floor in seconds, she then ran and wasn't aware that she passed Vegeta as she ran out the door. Once outside, she looked around frantically and tried to find any sign of Goku.  
  
She walked into the snow and called his name, "Goku, where are you?!" she asked in alarm. Then, as she turned to look back at the lodge, a hand covered her mouth and her kicking and screaming form was pulled into darkness.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like it? I wont stand in your way, so before you read the next chapter, let me know what you thought about this one, please! 


	11. Is It Over?

Here's the bonus, so I wont keep you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. They are legally property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, and all those countless others that I don't know of.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Is it over?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Bulma screamed and kicked against her captor. She was hitting scratching and swatting away hands that were on her.  
  
"Stay still sweetheart, I promise that if you cooperate, it will go much quicker for you," the guy on top of her was saying. She had been searching for Goku and then pulled into the trees. The guy had thrown her onto the snow and was now forcing himself on top of her, grasping her clothes and........  
  
Bulma let out a piercing scream, "You son of a bitch! Why are you doing this!" she yelled as she caught the masked guy in the eye.  
  
He cried out in pain but continued his attack. She kept fighting and hitting, but he landed a punch on her cheek and she fell back dazed. He then continued and went for her pants, trying to get his assault done.  
  
Then all of a sudden, his weight was lifted off of her and she heard a series of punches and yells. Then she was pulled up and into warm arms.  
  
"Woman are you ok?!" she heard Vegeta's worried voice ask. She was still in a state of shock and until he grabbed her face and shook her, she acknowledged him.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked as she hugged him tightly. "Oh god! He was trying to rape me! I was looking for Goku and all of a sudden this bastard was on top of me!" she was sobbing hysterically against him.  
  
Vegeta growled and took off his coat, placing it on Bulma. But, when they turned back to the person who had attacked her, he was gone. Vegeta hugged Bulma to him and sighed, "Don't worry woman, he's gone," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
Bulma nodded and whimpered against him, then they heard a faint noise and they both walked over to see what it was. Bulma's eyes widened in horror and she ran towards the prone form of Goku.  
  
"GOKU?! Please speak to me!" she yelled frantically. He was down to his boxers and nearly buried under the snow. Had he been like this for the last hour? She was quickly on the snow and trying to dig him out. Vegeta was helping her and pulling the guy out.  
  
His lips were nearly blue and his skin was ice cold. "I'll go call an ambulance," Vegeta said as he ran back towards the lodge. Bulma nodded and took off the coat and put it on him.  
  
"Please Goku! Don't die on me now! Please stay conscious," she said as she cried and kissed his cold cheek. He was passing out and it wasn't a good sign. Then a few seconds later, the people from security and the people from the medic from the emergency part of the hotel came out.  
  
They quickly grabbed Goku and wrapped him in a blanket, then they carried him to the lobby and waited for the 911 chopper to arrive. In a matter of ten minutes, they were there and Goku was being rushed out to the nearest hospital, which was about half an hour away by car.  
  
"Please let me go with him!" Bulma pleaded as they put him into the helicopter.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but you wont fit. We are already taking one of your teachers in charge. We will do all we can for your boyfriend but you will have to go by land. We must go!" one of the Paramedics said as he shut the door and then waited for her to move to take off.  
  
Bulma cried and watched as it left. Then she turned and saw Vegeta walk over to her. "Woman are you ok?" he asked the question again.  
  
"No. I'm not ok and this is all my fault! I think I know who did this to Goku!" she said as she ran to the reception. "Ms. can you please tell me where I can find a guy named Jeice? I need to speak with him urgently!" Bulma said to the woman.  
  
The lady nodded and then checked her computer, "We had one Jeice that had checked in, but he and his school left today. They left about ten minutes ago," the woman said with a polite smile.  
  
Bulma turned away from her and shook her head in shock. Then she realized that the attack on her had been about ten minutes before. She stomped her foot and tried to calm her anger down. She wasn't going to leave things like this, but for now, she needed to know how Goku was doing.  
  
"What does Jeice have to do with this?" Vegeta asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "For some reason, I think that he's the one that attacked Goku and then me. He threatened Goku a few days ago because they got into a fist fight. He told him to watch his back and I think he meant it," Bulma spat.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Jeice is too much of a nitwit to pull off something like this. Are you positive?" Vegeta asked with a dark frown.  
  
"You're doubting my word?" she asked him incredulously. Then she sniggered sarcastically and shook her head, "Of course, how would you believe anything I say," she snarled before she rushed back to her room and just threw all her things into her suitcase.  
  
When she was in there, Vegeta walked over to her and stopped her for a moment. "My apologies, I didn't mean to doubt you. Just tell me that you are ok. I know that you are worried for Kakarot, but you need to calm down a minute," he told her seriously.  
  
She looked at him and her eyes watered, "How can I possibly relax when Goku is dying?" she asked meekly.  
  
"You care a lot for him," he said. It wasn't a question, and Bulma saw right through it to his meaning.  
  
"He's been my best friend since I was a little girl, how can I not care for him?" she asked. Then she looked into those deep soul stealing eyes, the eyes that had captured her heart. She wanted to tell him so bad that she loved him, but instead she turned away from him and then put on her jacket. "I have to go," she whispered as she turned to go.  
  
"I will be there as soon as I can," he said before she walked out the door. Bulma nodded and in the hall way she bumped into her friends. She explained everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes and then told Chichi and 18 to get Goku's things before they left. They had a cab ready for her outside and she was on the way to the closest hospital.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Its a good thing that they brought him in when they did, or else he would've had hypothermia," Goku's doctor told Bulma.  
  
"How is he doing now? Can I see him please?" she asked him frantically.  
  
The doctor smiled and walked her towards Goku's room. "Now, he does have a minor case of pneumonia, but he will be alright. Right now he's resting and recovering from the cold. He's sleeping so I ask you to not disturb him," the man said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I just want to watch over him while he sleeps," she said and walked to the door quickly.  
  
"Miss? Have his parents been contacted?" the doctor asked as her hand touched the door knob.  
  
She nodded, "I called his father and told him about it. They'll be here as fast as they can," Bulma said. The doctor nodded and walked away as Bulma rushed into the room.  
  
He was in bed with a thick blanket on him and a bunch of things surrounding him. He had a few tubes connected to his arm, and he had an oxygen mask on his face. He looked pale, but his face was regaining some color.  
  
Bulma grabbed a chair and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. This whole problem was my fault. It happened because of me. I would give anything so that you would be back to normal," she whispered as she kissed his hand.  
  
He just coughed twice and then settled back into sleep. She sat there quietly for a while, just watching him sleep. Then she leaned forwards and laid her head on the bed, and in a matter of minutes she was asleep.  
  
Next Morning...........  
  
His eyes opened sluggishly and he felt soft hair against his left arm. He looked down and smiled as he watched her sleep. She was beautiful, yet he could see the dark circles under her eyes because of the lack of sleep.  
  
She then felt the movement of his hand and started to wake up. He closed his eyes and pretended as if he was still asleep, to hear what she was muttering. She sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes and yawned softly.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku and smiled when she saw that he had more color to his face. His cheeks even had a little bit of pink to them. She smiled and took his hand in hers, "Its so great to see that you're looking and doing better," she muttered.  
  
She then let her eyes water, not seeing that someone had come up to the door behind her. "I swear it, that if you don't wake up, I'll die with you. Goku I love you so much," she whispered as she kissed his hand.  
  
At her soft spoken words, Goku opened his eyes and squeezed her slim hand back. She looked up and grinned widely. "Goku!" she squealed as she stood and hugged him tightly. She then kissed his cheek and touched his face, "I'm so glad you're awake!"  
  
Goku then focused past her and smiled, "Hey Vegeta I didn't see you back there. How long have you been here?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"Long enough," Vegeta muttered as he settled eyes on Bulma. Her eyes widened when she looked at him and then she looked away from Vegeta in shame. It was clearly written on his face that he had heard the words she had told Goku and he had interpreted them in a wrong way.  
  
"How are you feeling Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku smiled, "As good as I can after nearly being frozen to death," he said with a cheerful grin.  
  
"Would you happen to know who did this to you?" Bulma asked as she ran a hand through his soft spikes.  
  
He shook his head, "They were wearing masks, meaning that there were two guys and I didn't recognize them," he replied.  
  
Bulma frowned and rubbed his arm. Then they all looked up as Bardock walked in with Goku's brothers. "Son are you ok?" he asked in alarm.  
  
Goku nodded and smiled as his father checked his face and eyes, and then the monitors on the right side of him. "I'm ok dad. Why are you guys just getting here now?" Goku asked as he smiled at his two brothers.  
  
Bardock frowned, "It snowed heavily last night and they closed the streets down. So this morning we had to wait for them to be plowed in order to pass," he said. "Are you sure that you are ok?"  
  
Goku coughed and then nodded, "The doctor says that I'm ok. All I have is like a minor case of pneumonia, and a bump on my head, but that's it," Goku smiled. Then he watched as a nurse brought in a cart of hospital food. "Wow, I love hospital food," he cheered.  
  
"Only you would," Bulma laughed. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" she asked.  
  
"No thank you Bulma, we ate some donuts and drank coffee so we're okay. But don't worry, you and Vegeta should get something to eat, we'll take care of Kakarot now," he said.  
  
She turned to Raditz and Turles, "You guys?"  
  
Turles smiled at her and shook his head, "No thanks sweetheart, we're just going to stay here and talk to our little bro," he said. Raditz nodded and smirked at her.  
  
Bulma nodded also and then looked at the scowling Vegeta, "You want to join me for a coffee?" she asked him. His eyes narrowed slightly and then he walked out of the room. Bulma turned to Goku and waved, "I'll leave you in good hands," she said, then she walked out of the room after Vegeta.  
  
Bulma walked into the elevator and had to bear through an unnerving silence as they arrived at the cafeteria. She walked over to get a coffee and a cinnamon roll, then watched as Vegeta just got a black coffee and sat down at the closest table.  
  
It took her a while to gather the courage to speak to him about what was on her mind. She looked at the frown on his features and sighed, "Vegeta, we need to have a talk," she whispered.  
  
He looked at her with a frown and shook his head once, "I think that we cleared up everything back at the lodge. You don't have to prolong this any longer. We're over and it was YOUR decision. I don't think there is anything else to say," he replied softly, watching as her eyes watered.  
  
Bulma shook her head stubbornly, "You don't understand! I don't want us to be over," she pleaded softly, taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes as she kissed it.  
  
He shook his head and took a hold of her chin, making her look deep into his ebony eyes, "I think it will be better for us both that we end this now, while we aren't angry at each other. No matter what I do and you say, Kakarot is and always will be an important part of your life. And while he is, I will not like it," he told her in a flat tone.  
  
"You're making me choose between you and my best friend?" Bulma asked in an incredulous tone.  
  
He shook his head again, "That is what I am telling you. There's no choosing to be done anymore, you already chose him and I have decided to step aside. It's for the best," he said.  
  
"Then this all comes down to your jealousy. If a girl has a best friend who happens to be a guy, you deduce that I am going to cheat on you. Typical," she muttered as she looked away from him.  
  
"Kakarot is not just a close friend. He loves you and not the way a best friend loves another," he whispered.  
  
A few tears ran down her face and he wiped them away, pulling her chin towards his face. Then with gentle, nerve-wrecking slowness, he covered her mouth with his own. It was the most breathtaking and beautiful experience she had ever had, and it made more tears come as she pulled away from him.  
  
Bulma shook her head and stood, grabbing her coffee, "Fine Vegeta. If you want it to end, then its over," Bulma said before turning and walking away. The last thing she wanted was for Vegeta to see her break down into even more tears.  
  
She got into the elevator and then watched as Vegeta came out of the cafeteria and ran towards her, with a distressed look on his face. Just as he got over to the elevator, the door closed. Bulma just started to cry as she punched in the floor and she felt like she was leaving her life behind. Because Vegeta was her life. She loved him deeply and he had just basically said that he wouldn't share her with Goku.  
  
She stepped off on the right floor and then walked slowly down the hall. Bulma stopped before getting to the open door of Goku's room, and she just leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. Then her ears perked up as she heard the four guys speaking in the room.  
  
"Did Bulma spend the night here watching you?" Raditz was asking.  
  
"Yeah, she's great isn't she?" Goku asked in a cute voice.  
  
"Sounds to me like someone isn't over their kiddy crush," Turles teased.  
  
"It's not a crush. I love her," Goku said softly.  
  
Her eyes widened at his declaration of love so openly and she smiled, even against the pain in her heart she was feeling after her break up with Vegeta. She cleaned away her tears and then grabbed her mirror to check herself. Her eyes were red and her face was slightly flushed. She put on a little bit of powder to hide the redness of her face and then she knocked.  
  
"I'm back!" she said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
It seemed like Goku saw right through it. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she went over to stand next to him. Bulma nodded and smiled, almost breaking into tears again, "I'm fine, its just that I stepped out for a little air and it was very cold outside," she lied.  
  
He nodded, not quite convinced and then smiled, "The doctor came in while you were gone and said that if things go as planned, I can go home in two days," he said as he coughed a little.  
  
Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek, "That's great, but you'll miss school on Monday," she said. Just then, Vegeta walked into the room, a dark scowl plastered on his face like always. Bulma's smile died and she sat down on the chair next to the bed, giving him her back.  
  
"Kakarot, I must return home. But it is good to see that you're alive. Even though that if it would have been up to me, I would have let you become a human popsicle," Vegeta said with a hint of humor.  
  
Goku chuckled and nodded, "Its a good thing that I had my guardian angel," he replied as he looked at Bulma. She smiled bashfully and grabbed his hand. Then Goku turned back to Vegeta, "Thanks for worrying about me. I'll see you til' Tuesday. Have a safe trip," he said with a grin.  
  
Vegeta nodded and then offered a short nod to Bardock and his other sons. Then with one last lingering look at Bulma, he turned away and left. Goku noticed the way Bulma's whole demeanor dropped as soon as Vegeta left, and he took her hand, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm here for you," he whispered.  
  
"I know you are, and thank you," she smiled back.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~  
  
A Few Days Later..........  
  
Bulma hugged Goku tightly and walked with him into school. She had left him and the hospital before Sunday night, but she had spoken to him over the phone and was glad that he was feeling better. He still had to get checked at the end of the week to see if the Pneumonia had been reduced to nothing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked as they walked into Physics.  
  
"Good enough to take on the finals. Imagine, this whole incident couldn't have happened to me during vacation, but it had to happen now. And before finals to make it worse," Goku whined.  
  
Bulma grinned and she sat in front of him. Vegeta was already there, though he refused to look at her. Her cheerful expression fell and she just turned to look forward when the teacher walked in. Vegeta looked at her face out of the corner of his eye and just sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok, listen up kids. As your final, you will get to chose. Either a science project and presentation, or a test. Majority wins, now let me see your votes for a project!" she said. Nearly the whole class raised their hands. "What about a test?" about seven people lifted their hands, including Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Sorry but majority wins. Now you will work with your partner for the last time and make this a safe and easy, but not effortless, experiment. What I will expect from you is on the sheet that is being passed out now, as well as how I will be grading," the teacher said.  
  
Bulma raised her hand and the teacher moved her head, acknowledging her. "Is there any possibility that we can work alone on this project?" she asked.  
  
The teacher shook her head, "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs but I had been thinking of this for some time. But just think of it as more help and less work for yourself. Though I doubt that you would need help, being the genius that you are," the teacher grinned. "That goes the same for Mr. Ouji there," she said right after.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly and frowned at the smug look on Vegeta's face. "The last thing I want to do is look at that stupid smug look on your face," she spat softly.  
  
"Well get used to it baby, because I have to get used to looking at your face also," he snarled.  
  
Her eyes narrowed darkly and she had to contain the urge to slap that annoying, smug look off of his face. Instead she just turned to look at someone else and noticed that Jade was leaning comfortably against Goku. It startled her deeply that now it didn't bother her THAT much to see him with someone else.  
  
They studied and did reviews for the rest of the period. Then when the bell rang, they made their way towards the cafeteria. Krillin and Yamcha came over to join them at the table and they noticed how Krillin was looking at 18. Then they all started to talk about what they would be doing over vacation.  
  
Yamcha snickered and turned to Bulma, "So what are you gonna do for vacation?" he asked.  
  
Bulma grinned and took a sip of her soda, "Like every vacation, I'm going on a trip. Maybe while I'm there I can meet another guy," she said as she elbowed both 18 and Chi. Then she watched as Vegeta's eyes darkened and he flashed her an annoyed look.  
  
"Wow, Bulma, where are you going?" Krillin asked.  
  
"To an Island that shall remain nameless. I'll be sure to bring each and every one of you a gift, ok?" she asked with a grin. Everyone at the table cheered and started to talk excitedly about their vacation plans too.  
  
When the bell rang, they all headed towards cheer and football practice. All the cheerleaders dressed in their uniforms and went to the field. Once there, Bulma was pulled to the back of the bleachers and she nearly had a heart attack.  
  
She smacked Vegeta upside the head and clutched her chest as she took deep breaths. "Asshole!" she screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
He smirked, "Why are you acting as if you don't like the idea of being here hiding with me?" he asked smugly.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "In case you don't remember, our relationship is over, so I don't understand what your point of bringing me here is," she snapped harshly.  
  
This made him grin even wider, "I just wanted you to have a last thing to remember me by," he whispered as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her tenderly.  
  
The kiss took Bulma off guard and she gasped against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him back with equal intensity. When they stopped, Vegeta noted with a frown, that Bulma's eyes had begun to water.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
Bulma laughed bitterly, "Isn't it enough that you allowed our relationship to end? I can feel the way you feel for me, I felt it in your kiss! Why do you persist in doing this to me?" she wailed.  
  
He sighed, "The last thing I want is to hurt you. But it was all for the best. I don't want this to dim the moments we were together. I want to know if you are willing to leave things at peace?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
Bulma cleaned away a single tear that traveled down her face, then she nodded. She had no other choice, he was, after all, asking her nicely. "Alright. We will have a truce, at least until I get back from vacation," she said with a forced smile.  
  
He took a hold of her face and kissed her cheek, "I know that you will see it differently once you have time to think and cool off," he said a bit sadly.  
  
Bulma looked away from him, "Sure," she said flatly as she turned and walked away from him without another word. Vegeta looked after her and shook his head. The last thing he had wanted was to break up with her, but it seemed like they needed time away from each other.  
  
After practice, everyone went to the locker room and Vegeta found that there was a manila envelope taped to his locker. He took off the top half of his uniform and then grabbed the package, opening it curiously.  
  
Then his eyes narrowed and his anger flared at what he saw. They were pictures of Bulma and Kakarot, kissing, hugging, and just together at different times throughout the past months. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to believe Bulma's tears and sadness. But it was all over now, and good riddance, he thought.  
  
Well, if she was over him, there was no reason for him to keep stressing their break-up when it seemed that she wasn't. 'Its over,' he thought with a growl. But things were just starting to heat up. 'Nobody gets away with two-timing Vegeta Ouji,' Vegeta thought with a dark smirk.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
So finals were over and so was school for winter vacation. Things between Bulma and Vegeta had gotten worse, he didn't talk to her, and every chance he got, he would look at her with scorn and disgust. She had no idea why he was doing that, and she didn't have time to ask because school was now over.  
  
Bulma's vacation was just a few days away and to her, it seemed like a much needed break. She didn't want to see Vegeta for the next few months. School was out and she would be leaving for Catalina Islands with her parents.  
  
The day of the trip, she walked outside and watched as Goku walked over to her, a warm smile on his face. "I hope you have fun and that you don't stop thinking of me," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Bulma smiled at him and shook her head, "How am I going to forget someone as special as you have been to me?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. Bulma nodded and he continued. "I love you, and you know that. And I just don't mean as in a love of a friend towards another. I love you the way a man loves a woman, and I was wondering, would you give me the chance to let me love you again?"  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open at his straightforward approach, and she looked away from his sweet and honest, love-filled eyes. She started to shake her head, but he gave her a pleading look and Bulma stopped.  
  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm not over Vegeta yet and I don't think that would be fair to you," Bulma answered.  
  
"I don't care about that. What I want is to help you love me. I will do anything in my power to make you happy!" he said.  
  
"But I wouldn't be able to make YOU happy, and that's what matters to me. I can't do that to you, it would be unfair," she whispered.  
  
"Just give me one chance and if I can't make you forget Vegeta, then I will step down forever and respect your wishes. We will be best friends like always," he said as he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.  
  
"Bulma! We're going to miss the plane!" her mother called.  
  
She bit her lower lip and looked at Goku's face, "Ok. I promise that I will try as much as I can. But right now I must go. I'll call you when we arrive at the island!" Bulma said as she jumped up and kissed him.  
  
"Bulma wait!" he said as she turned to go. She turned back and looked at him expectantly. He grabbed her hand and placed an envelope in it. "I must admit that it crossed my mind to either read it, or throw it away. But I understood that it was not my place to do so," he said. Then he kissed her cheek and let her go.  
  
Bulma looked down and noticed that her name had been written in a script that she recognized. "Vegeta," she muttered to herself. She placed the letter in her pocket and got into the cab that was waiting. She waved at Goku one last time and then they drove off.  
  
Once seated in her own row of the first class jet her father had, Bulma sat looking at the letter in her hands. She was raging a war within herself. She didn't know whether to read it, like her heart wanted, or throw it away, like her mind was nagging at her. But her heart won it and she began to open it. It read:  
  
'Bulma,  
  
Though this letter is probably getting to you later than what I thought, I want you to know something. You will have two months to think about this thoroughly, and you will see that our separation was for the best. I have decided to give my relationship with Chichi a try. You are now with Kakarot and I cannot change your mind.  
  
I didn't want things to end like this, but you pushed me away and I'm a man, so don't hold it against me. This is all for the best. Forgive me if my words hurt you.  
  
Vegeta.'  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and clutched the letter to her chest, letting tears fall down her pale face. Once again he was with Chi. What was she going to do with all the love bottled up inside her heart? 'Nothing. You gullible fool! He will always do this to you, so please forget about that bastard!' her mind snapped at her.  
  
"I will," Bulma muttered to herself, "If its the last thing I do."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Is this the end of Bulma and Vegeta? Well, I can't say, but I am telling you that I am almost done with this fic. I have typed ahead and am a few pages away from completing it. Let me know what you thought.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	12. The Best Gift For Last

Hello! I'm sorry I took so long, but here I am, once again. Thank you for the reviews and for liking my story so much. Don't worry about anything because I have my chapters done and I am almost finished writing this story, all I have to do is post up the chapters. I won't keep you so go ahead and read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and others.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The Best Gift For Last  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Two months later..........  
  
Bulma smiled as she stepped out of her car. It was already the first day of the last semester of high school. She had been gone for nearly two months and she hadn't seen anyone for the longest. With the exception of Goku, he had been at the airport waiting for her.  
  
Her father had given her an early B-day present, and Bulma ran a hand over it. It was her brand new Cadillac convertible. It was of a silver color and the inside was made of gray leather. She smiled at her brand new car and chirped the alarm.  
  
She then walked into school and smiled as she walked down to her homeroom where she was going to meet Goku and Chichi. When she stepped in, she smiled brightly and squealed when Goku's strong arms wrapped around her and swung her around.  
  
"I don't get tired of telling you how much more beautiful you look after you returned from that trip!" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him back tightly, "I can't thank you enough for being with me through it all," she said as he set her down.  
  
Goku shook his head, "You know what I feel for you, and nothing will ever change that," he said, then he began to lean down to kiss her. BUT, there was a squeal from the door and they both turned to see Chichi there.  
  
Bulma smiled at Goku and then let go to run and hug her friend as if she hadn't seen her in years. Both girls were talking excitedly and they even had to be shushed by the teacher because of how loud they were being.  
  
"You look so pretty! I love your hair!" Chichi said as she touched the short layered lavender hair that had been curled upwards at every layer.  
  
Bulma grinned, "Thanks Chi! How are you?" she asked as they walked to the back of the room to sit in some seats and talk.  
  
"I'm fine! So how was your vacation?" Chichi asked.  
  
"It was great. I had so much thinking to do while I was alone, and I feel that it somehow made me mature a bit more," Bulma said as she crossed her legs and smiled at Goku.  
  
Chichi nodded, "Are you two...... together again?" she asked a bit hesitantly. She didn't want to be indiscreet, or hurt Goku's feelings.  
  
Goku smiled and took Bulma's hand, "I'm still trying to convince her," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Bulma just smiled and shook her head slightly at the surprised look on her friend's face.  
  
Chichi didn't miss the fact that Bulma was still wearing the chain that she and Vegeta had given each other almost a year ago, but she decided not to say anything about that. At least not for now.  
  
They spent the whole short period of homeroom talking about what they did during vacation, until the bell rang and they made their way towards first period, English. When they entered, 18 ran over to Bulma and hugged her.  
  
"It's so great to see you!" the blonde said happily.  
  
"It's great to finally be back," Bulma said.  
  
Then she looked behind her friends and her eyes met with Vegeta's. He gave her new appearance a look over and then looked away from her to stare at the blank board. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats so that she could take attendance and then explain what the final months of class would be about.  
  
During nutrition, she caught him staring at her a few times, yet he would quickly look away and tried to cover it up by talking to Chichi.  
  
Bulma excused herself and walked towards the student store, when she had bought her drink, she turned and bumped straight into Jade. "Look at this! No matter what you do to change your looks, you will always be a low class ho in my eyes," she growled.  
  
"I could really careless of how I look to burnt out "popular girl"," Bulma hissed as she walked towards Jade. Then she leaned in so that no one else would hear them, "Just let me tell you that these next few months we have left, I am NOT going to allow you to ruin this for me. But if you decide to do something, I will ruin you," Bulma growled before walking away from the other girl.  
  
Jade's eyes narrowed, "By no means will you be able to compete with me. I have a few things on my side that will destroy you first, Bulma girl," Jade's eyes sparkled darkly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A few weeks had come and gone rather quickly for the gang. Goku was still trying to get Bulma to be with him, but she was still reluctant to his pleas. Vegeta on the other hand, wanted to get her riled up every time he saw her. He did get away with it a few times, but Bulma had learned to mask her emotions greatly.  
  
Chichi was somewhat stranded between her attraction to Vegeta, and the knowledge that Bulma had impacted his life greatly. Though now, they refused to talk to each other and they were acting quite childish around each other, she knew that even time and distance had not served its purpose on them both.  
  
The other day, Goku had come to her and said he wanted to plan something special for Bulma's birthday, and so they had gotten to planning what it should be, where, and how many people were going to arrive. They had planned it all perfectly, and so they needed a diversion so that Bulma didn't suspect anything.  
  
That's where Vegeta came in and to pull his plan off, he needed to get some things out of the way first. Chichi had told him that she was at a beauty parlor getting a facial, her hair done, nails and make-up, and a pedicure.  
  
Vegeta walked towards the place, grumbling a few choice of swears, when a door nearly hit his face. "Watch where the hell you are going!" he yelled. Then he realized who he was yelling at.  
  
Bulma blinked twice, "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked out of the beauty salon, looking fresh and beautiful.  
  
"I'm here to do my nails," Vegeta said snobbishly.  
  
"Really?" Bulma blinked.  
  
"Yeah, I like to do some cross dressing on the weekend that's why I'm here to do my hair and nails," he said in a humorless tone. "Honestly," he muttered.  
  
Bulma laughed and hit his arm, "I always thought there was something peculiar about you," she snickered loudly. "Now really, what are you doing here? Are you spying one me?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wish. I needed to have a serious talk with you and Chichi told me where to find you," he said in a monotone.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" she asked as they walked into a Starbucks and got in line for a coffee.  
  
"Many things. But I don't want to talk where people can hear us," he said as he looked behind them and then at the worker at the counter.  
  
"Can I get a Caramel Frapuccino? And, what do you want Vegeta?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll have a mocca Frapuccino," he said, then he handed his Visa to the guy. Bulma looked at him and smiled slightly. "It's the least I can do on your birthday," he whispered.  
  
Her blue eyes widened and she full-out smiled, "Who told you it was my b- day?" she asked in excitement as they moved down the line.  
  
"I just know. Besides, even if we're not together, I want us to go out for a while," he whispered.  
  
Bulma nodded and grabbed her drink, handing Vegeta his. "So where are you going to take me?" she asked as they walked out.  
  
"How about I take you and you ask no questions?" he asked smartly.  
  
Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her wavy hair, "Fine, but this better be good," she said as she put her car in a capsule and then stepped into his car.  
  
Vegeta drove for about half an hour and then they arrived at some boat ports. He parked his car and then they stepped out. "What are we doing here?" she asked as the fresh ocean breeze filled her senses.  
  
Vegeta just put a finger over her lips to silence her and took her hand as he began to walk towards a specific place. He unlocked a door and then walked her down towards a huge yatch. "We're going on a small cruise for a while. I just hope you don't get sea sick and ruin the moment," he said as he helped her in.  
  
"Whose yatch is this?" Bulma asked as she followed him and they sat at the seats. Vegeta revved the engine, took of the safety rope and then drove off. "Why are you doing this?" she asked as she looked at the beautiful view of the endless ocean.  
  
"Because no matter what happens between us, it's still your birthday and a cause to celebrate. How about after this we go get something to eat? What do you want?" he asked her, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"How about we go to an Italian restaurant?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded and then stopped when they were far enough from the coast. The view was breathtaking and Bulma smiled at Vegeta. He was being so thoughtful on the most special day for her. She walked over to the front of the boat and stood there, letting the fresh salty air blow around her. "I shouldn't have gotten my hair done," she grumbled.  
  
"And women say that they're not vain," Vegeta chuckled as he came to stand behind her. "At least all of them except you, right?" he asked.  
  
Bulma laughed lightly and turned to look at him, "You were right, you know," she said softly.  
  
"Right about what?" he asked curiously.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply and looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "Distance was what we needed. I didn't want to believe you when you said that it was all for the best. But I was proved wrong when I went away for these past two months," she said.  
  
Vegeta looked at her through narrowed eyes, "So that means that you are over me and running straight into Kakarot's arms?" he asked sharply. "Or is it that you found some other unsuspecting fool during your vacation?" he asked in all sarcasm.  
  
Bulma sighed and let that last comment slide, "If I do, it wont really be any of your business. We broke up and that doesn't mean that I have to stay celibate to you," she said smartly.  
  
Vegeta gave a small snort, "I guess not. But you know that no man will ever compare to me," he said in all arrogance.  
  
"You wish," Bulma giggled, then she leaned over and pecked him lightly. "Just know you will always hold a special place in my heart," she whispered softly.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to walk away from her, "We should be heading back. I'm hungry," he lied. "But I will take you for a short ride before we return," he said as he sped up the boat and then drove her around for a while.  
  
When they stepped down, he took her to his car and then handed her a pastel pink silk scarf. "That belonged to my grandmother," he said in a somewhat flat tone.  
  
"Are you giving this to me?" she asked with a huge smile.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes. But I need you to put this over your eyes, I have another surprise for you," he told her seriously.  
  
Bulma looked at him suspiciously, but then complied. He was actually being very nice to her. So she folded it carefully and then tied it on her head, covering her eyes. "Alright, I can't see," she said.  
  
"And it better be true," Vegeta said as he took off back towards her house.  
  
^.~  
  
Vegeta helped her out of his car and then walked her slowly towards where they were going. "Vegeta!" Bulma whined. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Patience, wench. If you keep asking I might go back and not give you anything at all," Vegeta snapped. He had been hearing her incessant whining and he wasn't sure of how much more he would be able to take.  
  
"This better be good Vegeta. Or I'm going to kick your ass for all of the things you're putting me through," she threatened.  
  
She heard Vegeta snicker and was about to give him a piece of her mind, when he removed the scarf, but left his hands over her eyes. He walked her for a little more and then stopped, taking his hands off and handing her the scarf.  
  
'SURPRISE!!!" everyone screamed as Vegeta pushed her into the house. Bulma jumped in shock and then took a breath to assimilate it all. Goku was smiling at her and mouthing the words to see if she liked it. She nodded.  
  
"Oh my! This looks great!" Bulma said as she walked into her own home. It had been beautifully decorated with blue and white balloons, paper decorations, and glittering strings everywhere. They were everywhere, on the floor and on the ceiling. Music was playing, there was delicious smelling food, and everything was just perfect.  
  
The whole party was going to revolve around the pool, which by the way was about as big as half a football field. Many people were already there, but what caught her attention completely was a single table.  
  
Birthday Presents!  
  
There was a table full of them. Big and small. Bulma jumped happily and then hugged Goku. "Thank you so much! This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!" she whispered into his ear. 'Well with the exception of the mini- Vegeta plush that Vegeta gave me,' she told herself. Goku gave her one last squeeze and then let her go.  
  
"You're welcome babe," he said as he kissed her hand. "But, I wasn't the only one who pulled this off. I had the help of Chi and 18, and even a few little things from Vegeta. Krillin and Yamcha got the cake, or cakes, and my brothers are the DJ's," he said.  
  
"What about my mom and dad?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"Your mother agreed to let us do the party here. Your father had an important business trip to go to, so they left us in charge," Goku said with a big smile.  
  
"Thank you again. You have no idea on how much this means to me," she said as she squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
"You are very welcome. This is the least I can do for someone who is so important in my life," he said, his voice was filled with feelings towards her. But, Bulma wasn't too sure that she was going to be able to return them.  
  
What she had told Vegeta about the distance thing was a lie, but she had to find a way to make him understand that she wasn't going to stand in the way of her best friend's happiness anymore.  
  
She turned to look into his eyes, "I-I'm going to go see how our guests are. Thanks again," she said. Bulma grinned happily and went over to talk to other friends from school. Then they were all told that they could go change for the pool party. People were wearing their suits under their clothes, so they just removed them and then placed them in their bags in one corner of the utility room.  
  
Goku escorted them outside and winked at Bulma as she went up the stairs to change. When she stepped into her room, she gasped lightly as she noticed a big box over her bed. Bulma walked slowly towards it and grabbed the card, opened it and read.  
  
'Happy B-day. I know that no gift will make up to this one. Of course, I am the best at everything I do, but I know you will like this above all. Be happy, that's all I have ever wanted you to be.  
  
Sincerely, Vegeta Ouji.'  
  
Bulma smiled and looked at the box, watching curiously as it jumped. Jumping slightly herself, she untied the huge bow and noticed how the sides had holes. She then slowly took the top off and a furry little thing jumped at her.  
  
She squealed and then 'awed' as she noticed it was a cute little puppy. "Oh my gosh!" she cried as she grabbed it and lifted it over her head. The pup was a York Terrier and he had long brown fur that nearly covered his beady black eyes. He had a collar and tag that had his name. It read: Half-pint.  
  
Bulma snickered and petted the cute little animal, grinning, as it tried licking her face. She then placed Pint on the floor and went over to her drawers to look for her new bathing suit. She found it and then changed quickly.  
  
"Do you want to go to the yard and run around?" she asked the puppy. He wagged his tail enthusiastically and yipped. Bulma put on a long robe and her sandals and then picked up the dog. She walked downstairs and noticed that her friends were already changed and walking towards the pool.  
  
"Who's the mutt?" 18 asked as she joined her on the way to the pool.  
  
"A gift, and he's not a mutt," Bulma said in a baby voice as she cradled the dog. She walked over to the grass section and set him down so that he could run around free, though there was a small fence so that he wouldn't run away or get stolen.  
  
Then she walked over to the poolside and was about to get in, when someone not invited interrupted. "Well, look at this! I had never seen so many geeks and meaningless nobodies in one place," Jade sneered at everyone.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the fully clothed girl. "And you better have a good reason unless you want me to call security," she snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared now," Jade said flatly. "Anyways, I'm just here to give you my birthday present, even though you didn't invite me. Ingrate," Jade said as she handed Bulma a manila envelope.  
  
Bulma looked at her hand suspiciously and didn't take the package, "I don't trust a slithering, poisonous snake like you," she said in a snooty tone.  
  
"Don't be a bitch," Jade growled, running a hand through her hair. "These are pictures that I took specifically for you," she said as she opened the envelope and took the photos out.  
  
Bulma sighed in annoyance, and then took the photos that were handed. She looked at each one and her eyes narrowed in a dark jealous rage. Chichi came over to her and Bulma gave her the pictures to see. "Give me one good reason why I should care," Bulma whispered darkly.  
  
"Well, weren't you the one who stole your best friends boyfriend? I explicitly remember seeing you kissing with Vegeta during those days that Chichi was going out with him. Now, I know those pictures of him and Maron, doing dirty little things, have nothing to do, but I just wanted to let you know what Vegeta does to you both," Jade said in a sweet voice.  
  
People who were in the pool, Jacuzzi, or tables were listening and they had begun to murmur about Bulma being with Vegeta while he was still with Chichi. Bulma's eyes darkened in rage at the conniving little bitch before her, and she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"First of all, when I met Vegeta, I didn't know who he was. Second of all, when I found out that Chichi was with him, I backed off. And third of all, I'm not with him anymore. Besides, who the hell are you to butt into my life and ruin my birthday party? A party that all my friends worked hard in!" Bulma screamed at Jade.  
  
"I merely thought that these people should know what kind of a backstabbing friend they have," Jade said with a shrug. "If I for one, had been your friend here, I would have whooped your ass and never talked to a little slutty bitch like you aga-......."  
  
SMACK. SMACK. Everyone instigated as they watched Chichi, THEN Bulma, smack Jade across either side of the face.  
  
"Watch what you say about my best friend. She and I are humans, just like everyone else, and we make mistakes. Now get the hell out of here before I drag you out by your hair," Chichi spat.  
  
Jade rubbed her face and pursed her lips as she nodded stiffly, "If you want to be a bitch, fine. But I warned you about the kind of friend this ho really is. Oh, and Bulma, you should watch your back too. You never know who is your real friend," she growled.  
  
"Oh and Jade, another thing," Bulma said before the other girl turned to leave. "Have a drink on me," she said as she grabbed a cup of soda and threw it at Jade's face. "Oops! It seems like someone forgot to wear their waterproof make-up," Bulma snickered along with Chichi and many other people.  
  
Jade huffed and then ran out of the place, cursing and nearly crying after the humiliation she had suffered from both, Chichi and Bulma. Her once brilliant plan, had backfired and she had been the laughing stock of everyone present.  
  
Bulma turned to Chichi and they gave each other props, "Thanks for backing me up Chi!" the blue haired girl said as she threw down the envelope with pictures at the table where Vegeta was sitting.  
  
"I think you should put those in frames," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," Chichi whispered as she looked at him a bit sadly.  
  
Vegeta looked at the pictures and just started to laugh. The girls didn't know if he was laughing at them, or at the images, but it made them angry. "These ARE nice shots, aren't they?" he chuckled.  
  
Both Chichi and Bulma huffed and instead of getting much more angrier, they both just walked over and jumped into the pool and decided to forget the annoying incident.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Oh, I'll open my presents tomorrow. I feel like I can't go on anymore!" Bulma said as she tried to stand from the couch.  
  
Goku grinned and helped her up, "Did you like the party?" he asked as wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It was wonderful. Thanks a million!" Bulma said with a huge and contented smile. After everyone had relaxed in the pool, they had re-dressed and then went inside of the house to have some drinks and dance. There had also been a couple of naughty games and some clean, but they had all had a lot of fun.  
  
"You are very welcome! I'm just happy that you liked it so much," he said as he kissed her cheek gingerly.  
  
Bulma nodded slyly, "What did you get me?" she asked as she looked at the table full of gifts.  
  
He grinned and shuffled his feet, "You'll see tomorrow. I hope you like it," he whispered as he kissed her lips quickly and then walked over to the door. "Get some sleep babe, you deserve it after all the excitement of today. Sweet dreams," he said as he blew her a kiss and then walked out of the door.  
  
Bulma smiled after him and yawned, she just wanted to sleep until 11am the next morning, and she planned to do so. She walked to the backyard and brought in Pint so that he could sleep in the laundry room, inside a basket. Then she closed the door and made her way towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll have a date with you tomorrow morning," Bulma said as she winked at the gift table. Then she walked sluggishly up the stairs and entered her room. Bulma removed her jacket and let loose her shoulder length hair, stretching as she did so.  
  
She kicked off her boots and turned, nearly jumping out of her skin as she came face to face with...... Vegeta!  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" she screeched.  
  
He smirked and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I have another gift for you and I saved the best for last," he whispered as he leaned into her and kissed her before she could utter another word.  
  
Before she gave in, Bulma stopped and pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just come in here and just expect me to give into your kisses! I'm with Goku now, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Bulma said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms under her chest with a huff.  
  
"Does your attitude have anything to do with the pictures that stupid wench showed you?" he asked her in a more-than-smug tone.  
  
Bulma's blue eyes narrowed, "Why would those pictures even matter?" she snapped.  
  
"Because you're jealous!" he said with a deep chuckle.  
  
"In your dreams," Bulma sneered. "Besides, the only reason I would have to get upset would be because you're cheating on my best friend," she said smartly.  
  
"We aren't together," he said simply.  
  
Bulma laughed, "So if you're not with one, then you're with the other," she snapped.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You are such a stubborn woman. I'm not with one or the other. But I could really care less as to what you believe," he said smugly.  
  
"Why don't you just leave? I'm thankful after all you have done for me on this day, but I'm tired," Bulma whined.  
  
"Believe me, you wont have to do much," he whispered. Then, Vegeta's eyes roved over her entire backside and he grinned to himself as he walked over to her and his hands went to her rump.  
  
"How dare you?" Bulma gasped and turned around to slap him for his insolence, but she found herself being wrapped in his arms and pushed over to the bed.  
  
They fell onto the large bed with him on top of her. "Do you really want me to leave?" he asked as his lips skimmed the sensitive skin of her neck. Bulma stopped fighting him and she dug her nails into his back as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"We shouldn't do this! I have a boyfriend!" Bulma gasped as his hands begun to tug at her shirt and pants.  
  
"Don't lie to me woman," he hissed as he succeeded in ridding her of her garments. "I know that he wishes to have something to do with you, but you haven't let him. It's not like you want him to be with you," he said as he began to remove his clothes.  
  
"I can't do this. As much as I want to, I can't give into you. Not after all I went through after our break up," she said as her eyes started to water. Vegeta stopped for a moment, already in his boxers, and he pulled up to look her in the eyes.  
  
His hands wiped away the tears and he looked deep into her eyes as she did the same. Vegeta then sighed and ran a thumb over her quivering lips. "All I ask for is this one last night to remember you by," he whispered as he leaned into her and touched their foreheads together.  
  
She frowned when he said 'remember you by,' she had no idea as to what he was referring to. She had to make a mental note to ask him that tomorrow morning. Right now, she had better things to do.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and knew that come tomorrow morning she would regret it, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, taking Vegeta by surprise. Soon though, her clothes were gone and he was finishing with his.  
  
Then one caress led onto another, and the next thing she knew, she was gasping Vegeta's name in ecstasy. It was the best birthday present she had ever been given.  
  
^.^  
  
Later on that night, Vegeta held Bulma close as she slept, her face with a satisfied smile. He kissed her forehead and touched her face, trying to memorize every detail of her beauty. "This may be the last time I am able to hold you in my arms. But I want you to know that....... I love you," he whispered lightly.  
  
At his words, she murmured something incomprehensible and snuggled tighter into his chest. Vegeta chuckled and nuzzled her neck, taking in his own scent on her skin.  
  
"No matter what you say and do, you will always be mine," he muttered before giving into sleep, holding her tightly in his arms. And he too, fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
I think that WAS the best gift Bulma could get. I have a bonus chapter for you guys so I won't keep you. Thanks in advance for the reviews!  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	13. Lady In Blue

Here is the bonus for you guys! Have a good time and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and countless other names.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lady In Blue  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"So, who are you going to Prom with?" Chichi asked as she, 18, and Bulma walked down the hall to their English class.  
  
18 smirked and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm going with Yamcha. Krillin and I are mad at each other and so I heard that he's going with some other little bitch. Who are you two going with?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"I'm going with Goku," Bulma said.  
  
Chichi cleared her throat nervously, "I'm still waiting for an answer from a guy that goes to another school," she said.  
  
Bulma then winked at Chi and elbowed 18, "And you're gonna tell us that you don't care that Krillin is going out with some other chick?" she asked slyly, changing the subject.  
  
18 flushed, "Well, what can I do if we each are going out with different people now?" she asked as they entered the classroom.  
  
"We can all devise a plan to get you two together again at Prom," Chichi said.  
  
Bulma agreed with her, "Of course. I mean, I talked to him about three days ago and he assured me that he was completely in love with you. But his excuse was that you have a bad temper and that he's kinda scared of you," Bulma said.  
  
"Being scared of me has nothing to do with this. He's never been scared of all those things I do to him and he does to me. Why is he starting with this crap now?" 18 asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Maybe this is his way of coping with that fact that maybe after graduation he won't see you again," Chichi said to the frowning blonde.  
  
"By pushing me away? I just think that he wants to get with some other little hussy and he wants to break up with me," she said as she grabbed her notebook and started to doodle.  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked at each other and shook their heads. Then Bulma smiled slyly, "Do you want us to help you or not?"  
  
18 looked at her friends and sighed, "Fine. What are you going to do?" she asked carefully.  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma and shook her head. "We wont tell you until we're at Prom and we have started to set the plan in motion," she said. Then they all turned as the bell rang and the teacher started to give them notes.  
  
After English, and then when homeroom was over, all three girls walked over to buy some chips. Then when they walked to their bench, Bulma screamed when arms wrapped around her waist and then picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"GOKU, PUT ME DOWN!" she snapped at him.  
  
He smiled seductively and set her down, without releasing her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "How is my Princess doing?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
Bulma smiled and patted his arms, "I'm fine baby. Can you let go of me? My neck is starting to hurt," she lied.  
  
The truth was that she had just seen Vegeta walking towards them, and she still felt awkward when she was with Goku and near Vegeta. Especially after the night after her special B-day party, AND, it had all happened nearly two months and a half ago.  
  
He kissed her one last time and then let go of her, just in time as Vegeta arrived. He flashed Bulma 'A' look and then smirked as he wrapped his arms around Chichi's waist. Bulma's eyes narrowed and she realized that Chichi had lied to her about who she was going to go to prom with.  
  
Unfortunately for them all, they had History next and they all sat together, though the teacher had moved Vegeta next to Bulma, Krillin next to 18, Yamcha next to Chichi, and Goku next to Jade. The little witch, like Bulma called her, spent the whole period flirting with him and trying to grope him.  
  
As the bell rang, they all walked to the class together and then entered. Before splitting up to their seats, Goku and Bulma shared a passionate kiss in front of Vegeta and Jade and they were both left angry and hating.  
  
The teacher walked in and called their attention as the tardy bell rang, "You should all start to review your notes for the final. It is going to be the same week as Prom and you will receive your final grade the week after. Exactly two weeks before graduation," she said.  
  
Bulma raised her hand. The teacher nodded and she continued, "After we take the final, do we have to continue to come to class?" she asked.  
  
The teacher thought it over and shook her head, "You can just come back to get your grade and that will be it," she replied.  
  
All the students murmured in agreement and then started to take notes as the teacher began to tell them what they would be covering in the final. When the bell rang, everyone walked towards the door and out of the class.  
  
"You guys go on to the cafeteria, I need to go get something in my locker," Bulma said as she walked off. Chichi pulled Goku along as she bombarded him with questions and Bulma smiled. They actually made quite a cute couple.  
  
She then went over to her locker and opened it, shaking her head as her vision went black for a second. She hadn't had breakfast and she was hungry, so things like that happened whenever she didn't eat.  
  
Bulma then took out the black portfolio she had left in her locker since the year before and she opened it. She might as well keep it as a reminder of who the love of her life had been.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you," she whispered as she ran a hand over the drawing she had made of Vegeta.  
  
"I never really thought you were actually crazy, but I can see that you like talking to yourself," a mocking voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
Bulma whirled around and frowned at him, "Didn't they tell you that it's not polite to eavesdrop?" she hissed.  
  
He smirked in mockery, "You're loud enough to be heard down the hall. What have you got there?" he asked as he looked at the portfolio curiously.  
  
"That's non of your business," she snapped. "Don't you have more important things to do aside from stalking me?" She closed it with a snap and then stuffed as much as it would go into her bag. It was big so half of it was still outside.  
  
He scoffed, "Despite what you think, I'm not following you. Just remember that other people have lockers too, and I'm here to put away my books," he sneered.  
  
Bulma looked at him through narrowed eyes and turned to walk away from him, "Lousy idiot. I can't believe that he's back with my best friend," she grumbled darkly.  
  
Then she watched as he passed by her and smacked her rear with a smirk. Her mouth dropped open and she let out an earsplitting scream of rage. Vegeta winced slightly, but then walked off with a hearty chuckle.  
  
As Vegeta turned the corner, he bumped into Chichi. "You were taking long so I came to look for you. By the way, have you seen Bulma?" she tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "I just saw her by her locker, she's probably still there." He looked down at her and sighed, "So have you thought about what I asked you?" he asked.  
  
Chichi smiled shyly and nodded, "Of course I will. But what about Bulma?" she asked softly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "It came to my attention before vacation that she was way over our relationship. She has Kakarot and clearly there is no place for me in her life. Besides, we haven't been together since before vacation," Vegeta said with a shrug.  
  
That was a bold face lie, and Vegeta knew it. But Chichi did not.  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "I'd love to!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
At that same moment, Bulma walked by. She eyed Vegeta and sent Chichi a forced smile. Then she kept on her way before she stopped to scream the hell out of Vegeta and say something to her friend that she wouldn't mean.  
  
So Vegeta was officially with Chichi now. Bulma had harbored the hope that maybe Vegeta had told her that in his letter just to torment her. But it was all true, and she couldn't blame Chichi for anything.  
  
Chi had been very understanding after she found out that he was the guy she had met during vacation, and she had stepped aside when it came to the guy that they both loved. Now it was her turn to do the same, "I will do this for you Chi," Bulma told herself as she went down to the lunch area.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A week later........  
  
"I can't believe its Prom!" Bulma screamed into her phone.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Chichi said excitedly.  
  
"Have you two gotten your hair done yet?" 18 asked. They were on three-way.  
  
Bulma nodded to herself, "I had my hair dyed back to blue and they put extensions in it so that the hair style would work," she told the other two.  
  
"I just had mine cut a little and then done wavy," 18 said.  
  
"Mines is up in curls, and I had some temporary highlights put in. They'll wash out when I wash my hair," Chichi said. Then they all sighed, "So the first person to get there will get a table and guard it right?"  
  
"Yeah," 18 put in, "Nobody that we don't know should be at that table."  
  
"What about Krill?" Bulma asked slyly.  
  
18 snorted, "He can find his own table," she snapped.  
  
Chichi sniggered, "So you don't want to get back with him?" she asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"If he doesn't want to be with me, then why try?" she asked.  
  
"Because you love him and you can't live without him, and he feels the same way for you. But you're both too stubborn to do it yourselves, so Chi and I will help you," Bulma said.  
  
18 just sighed in annoyance, "Alright girls, we should hang up and finish getting ready, we don't want to be too late," she said.  
  
Chichi laughed to herself, "Ok, take your phones so that we can know exactly where each other are," she said.  
  
"Ok, see you later!" Bulma said.  
  
"Bye!" Chichi and 18 said in unison. Then they all hung up and began to get ready for one of the most important nights of their lives.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma looked herself in the mirror and sighed. 'If only it were you who I was going with,' she thought as she looked at the picture of Vegeta in her hand. It was one they had taken together long ago, yet the memory was still in her mind.  
  
"But Goku is as equally good person to be my date," she told herself with a smile. Then she grabbed her bag and walked out.  
  
"Look at you!" Bulma's mother cheered as her daughter came down the stairs.  
  
"Do you like it momma?" Bulma asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful honey!" Mrs. Briefs said as she grabbed her camera and took a couple of pictures of her.  
  
Bulma smiled and twirled around. She was wearing a beautiful dress that she had gotten done specifically for Prom. It matched the color of her eyes, cerulean, and it was long and puffy, but not too much.  
  
The top was tube top and it had an orchid that had been dyed blue and pinned to the top left side of her bosom. Then it hugged her waist snugly, and from then down it was puffy, but not too much, and glittery.  
  
Her blue hair was up in a large braided bun, with extensions to make it look long and nice, and her bangs had been flattened over the left side of her forehead. Also in her hair was a sparkling tiara, and she was wearing silver, long, dangling earrings, and a necklace made with white gold and shinning diamonds. A beautiful and expensive necklace that her mother had given her for her birthday.  
  
She was wearing long matching gloves and blue glittering high heeled sandals. Her makeup had been done to accentuate her eyes, both with eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her lips were of a soft peach like color, and her cheeks were lightly the color cherry.  
  
In her hand she held a matching hand bag with her essentials inside like make-up, her cell phone, and some emergency capsules, and under her gloves, she had her nails done anyway. To her mother, she looked like a real princess.  
  
The door bell rang and she grabbed the long, matching, blue over coat she was going to wear.  
  
Mrs. Briefs opened the door and Goku walked in, looking sexy and ecstatic. He was wearing a traditional black tux, but with a silver colored vest underneath, and a matching bow tie. He handed Bulma her corsage, and she took it with a grin.  
  
"How do I look?" Bulma asked as she twirled for Goku.  
  
He looked at her with his mouth open, but he then snapped out when she waved a hand over his face. He grinned, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You look absolutely beautiful!" he praised.  
  
Bulma smiled and looked at how handsome he was, "And look at you! I don't know how you're gonna get all the girls off of you at Prom. You're going to have all of their attention on you the whole night," she said.  
  
He smiled, "There's just one attention that I want in particular," he said with meaning.  
  
Bulma smiled back, "You'll have it," she said as she wrapped and arm around his.  
  
"Let me get a few pictures of you both!" Mrs. Briefs said happily.  
  
Goku and Bulma nodded, and then they posed to what seemed like five rolls of film. "Mom, we really have to go!" Bulma said as she grabbed her coat and bag again and then kissed her mother on the cheek for good-bye. "I'll see you later!" she called.  
  
Mrs. Briefs waved, "Be safe sweetheart, and Goku, take care of her!" she called.  
  
"I will Mrs. Briefs!" Goku called as they got into the huge Cadillac Limo Bulma's father had let them borrow. He was standing next to it, most likely telling the driver his rules and other fatherly issues.  
  
Bulma walked over to him, "Thanks for everything daddy," she whispered as she hugged him.  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded, "Take care sweetheart, and have as much fun as you possibly can," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he held her hands and looked at her.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thanks. What time do you want me to be home?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
He thought it over for a moment and then he turned to Goku, "Since you're with Bardock's boy, you can come in at any time you'd like. Just check in with me a few times, ok, pumpkin?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and cheered, "Thank you daddy! I love you!" Bulma said as she hugged him again, "I'll see you later!" she said as she let go and got into the Limo.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Briefs, I'll take good care of her!" Goku said as he got in and closed the door.  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded, "I hope so," he told himself.  
  
Bulma waved at her father one last time, and then the driver took off and drove them to where Prom was going to be. Which this year was at a huge, beautiful, and fancy botanical garden.  
  
When they arrived, Bulma gasped at the beauty of the building itself. The outside was somewhat like a temple. Inside, the ceiling was made glass windows, and there were huge columns from top to bottom that made it look Greek. There were variations of beautiful flowers, and the scent they gave off was pleasant and strong.  
  
Each table had been decorated with a beige mantle, with golden embroideries at the edges. In the center, there were vases with beautiful pink roses, and the chairs were of golden brass and beige seat cushions. There were also glasses that had the napkins inside and food utensils inside another napkin.  
  
There was a dance floor, and there were balloons strewn about everywhere. A DJ was in the far center, and there was a kitchen that had been set up with their food and drinks. Goku walked with Bulma towards their table and grinned at her, "This is nice, isn't it?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and found her friends already at a table, they walked over and started to compliment each other. Chichi smiled at Goku and then looked away as she blushed. "Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"He's around, taking a look at this place," Chichi answered in apprehension, thinking that maybe Bulma would be angry.  
  
Bulma just smiled at her and nodded, "It's ok," she whispered. Chichi let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You look so pretty!" Bulma said.  
  
Chichi leaned over and hugged her, "But not as stunning as you, girl," she grinned. Chichi was wearing a dress that almost resembled that white dress Marilyn Monroe had made so popular. But hers was nice green color, it was long and puffy. Half of her hair was up in a crown of curls, with nice and thick highlights, and the rest cascaded down her shoulders in curls too.  
  
"What time is this all going to start?" Bulma asked as they all sat down at the table.  
  
"It's supposed to start in ten minutes," 18 answered. Then she leaned in to whisper, "Did you guys see who Krillin walked in with?" she snapped. The blonde had decided to go with a frosty blue dress the color of her eyes. It covered only one shoulder and let the other bare, it also hugged her waist and hips tightly, but it went to mid-calf, and it flared out. Her hair was waved and covered only one side of her face.  
  
Bulma and Chichi turned. They let out an exaggerated gasp. "I cannot believe he's here with that little ho!" Bulma whispered harshly.  
  
18 nodded, "Can you believe it?" she asked.  
  
Chichi frowned, "That's the girl from the lodge, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, that's Vegeta's ex-ex-ex, or something. But she was trying to get all over him at the lodge. Then afterwards, she had some other guys that were literally drooling at her feet," Bulma said.  
  
18's eyes narrowed and she smiled as her date came over, who happened to be Yamcha. "They told us to come sit down because the party is about to start," he said as he sat on the other side of 18.  
  
Then, Bulma was literally left gaping as she watched her ex walking towards the table. He was dressed in a Gucci suit that made him look absolutely fine. It was not a traditional, but it was black. The blazer didn't show his shirt and it buttoned at his neck and it was a bit longer than a normal blazer.  
  
It was formfitting, but not tight, and he was wearing his class ring and a Rolex. His shoes were squared and shiny. It kinda looked like a Limo driver's suit, Bulma snickered. But he made it look more than good. He went over to Chi and sat next to her with a smirk at Bulma.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him and she looked away with a huff, then Goku went over to sit next to her. "Everyone looks great!" Goku said with a smile.  
  
Bulma nodded, then her face darkened, "Has Krillin told you what he's doing here with that little ho?" she leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
Goku shrugged, "I have no idea. We haven't talked since he got here, but apparently Yamcha thinks that he's doing it to annoy 18. The war between them is fully hostile, they're fighting till' death," Goku snickered.  
  
Bulma giggled too, "And I'll tell you now that 18 isn't one to give in too easily," she whispered.  
  
Then the Principal of the High school walked over to the middle of the dance floor, "Welcome to this years Prom! I hope that you all enjoy your time here, the food will be served shortly and after that you may use the dance floor to have a good time. We ask you to please respect the flowers and don't pick them, unless you want to get the whole party thrown out before it's all over. Have fun and be safe!" the man said as he stepped off and some music started to play for background.  
  
Goku instantly brightened up as soon as the food was brought out in carts. They were given their drinks and also some bread sticks. They were served chicken Marcella with fetuccini and sauce.  
  
When they were done, dessert was served. Which was a Royal Sundae. Then afterwards, the party and the music started. "Bulma, would you mind if I steal away Goku for a while?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
  
"Go ahead and have a blast!" Bulma said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Goku said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Bulma nodded and stood. She wanted to take a look around the gardens of flowers, it looked like such a beautiful place.  
  
Her thoughts were so very much in disarray, on one hand, she felt that her proximity to Vegeta but not being able to be with him, was too much for her heart to handle. But on the other hand, there was Chi. She still liked him, a lot, and Bulma didn't want to stand in the way of her friends happiness. At least not again.  
  
She ran a gentle gloved hand over the red roses and then the tulips that were on the other side. Flowers were such a beautiful creation. Then she walked over to the Orchids and was overwhelmed by their wonderful scent. There were also small trees, filled with beautiful lavender colored flowers, and right bellow them, there were more Orchids and white roses.  
  
She leaned down slightly and was about to run her hand over a rose, when her hand was grabbed by another. She jumped slightly and then looked up at who it was. Bulma stood and looked away, trying to pull her hand from his, "Please let go, Vegeta," she said softly.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid that Kakarot will see us?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I don't want Chichi to see us together," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta grunted, "There's nothing going on between her and me, I already told you that. We're just each other's Prom date," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Right," Bulma let out a bitter laugh, "Do you think I'm blind, or maybe stupid?" she snapped as she turned fully to look him in the eye.  
  
He just chuckled softly and decided that this probably wasn't the best time to bait her and get her angry. Especially when she looked so radiant dressed all in blue and standing in a background that accentuated her loveliness. Her eyes were glassy and sparkling, and her beauty was dimming out the beauty of the garden itself.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"A few weeks ago, when we argued at the lockers. I saw her hug you and I over heard when she said she would love to be with you," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"You're putting words in my mouth. I never asked her to be my girlfriend again. I just asked her to be my Prom date since you were peeved at me at the moment," he said flatly. "Otherwise, I'd be here as your Prom date, with you."  
  
Bulma looked at his eyes and noticed that he wasn't lying or making it up, but she still wasn't convinced about his words. "I still can't be with you while she likes you. I just can't keep doing this to her," she whispered.  
  
"There is no harm done when she and I are not together," he said in a 'smart-aleck' voice.  
  
"I don't think that's true," she sighed.  
  
He lifted her chin with a hand, "Will you dance with me?" Vegeta asked Bulma, completely changing the subject.  
  
She nodded and genuinely smiled, "Of course," she whispered as she took the hand he offered. Vegeta's eyes continued to assess Bulma's appearance as they walked together, hand in hand. She looked like a princess. His one and only princess. And he was her Prince, contrary to what she may say.  
  
He took her to the center of the dance floor when 'So into you', sung by Fabulous/Tamia came on. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders as they began to move slowly to the beat.  
  
"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck gently.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and nodded, "Everyone had, but you," she whispered as her gloved fingers ran through the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
He sighed softly against her, looked deep into her beautiful, soul -stealing eyes and leaned in to kiss her smooth cheek. "I didn't mean to write that note to you before vacation," he whispered.  
  
Bulma shook her head and smiled, "I know why you did it. It was those stupid pictures Chichi told me someone had sent you. I don't know who it was, but those things were really misleading," she whispered.  
  
"I regret all the stupid things I did, now," he whispered as he put their foreheads together and then before she had a chance to ask why, he kissed her gingerly.  
  
When they broke the kiss. She held him tighter and frowned slightly, "Why are you talking that way?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I'm going away," he whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened, "What? To where?" Bulma asked in dismay.  
  
"I was accepted into a college at the states. I will leave in a couple of weeks," he told her in a softer tone.  
  
"Congratulations," she said in a rather dull tone of voice.  
  
Even Vegeta saw through her lie, "Thank you," he forced himself to whisper.  
  
"When are you going to be back?" she asked, her heart in her eyes.  
  
He closed his eyes and touched her face with his, making Bulma close her eyes too. He let out a slow breath, "I will probably be back for new years eve, or maybe before," he said.  
  
"Just don't forget your friends here," she said with a forced laugh. But, Vegeta heard the crack in her voice as she spoke the words.  
  
"I wont, and I will NOT forget you," he said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Somehow, Bulma found the strength to hold in her tears through the whole song, but when it was over, she let go of Vegeta and then walked away quickly to the ladies room. Though, there were a few people who had been a witness to the whole interchange.  
  
Goku had been in his seat watching Bulma in Vegeta's arms. She looked like she belonged there. He had seen the way she had looked at him. The way they looked in each others eyes. The way they kissed. It was love. It made him sad that she had never been able to see him like that. So he just looked at the unguarded plate of fruit that was Krillin's and he grinned. You move you lose, he thought as he started to chow down the food.  
  
18 and Chichi had been watching too and they both stood and walked quickly after their distressed friend. Once inside, they saw that Bulma was trying to stop her eyes from leaking, or else her make-up would run. "What happened?" Chichi asked as she and the blonde both walked over to her.  
  
Bulma tried to smile, but it didn't come out right, and she started to cry again. "I'm sorry!" she said softly.  
  
"Don't be," 18 said as she patted Bulma on the back and they sat on the bench made of red velvet that was in a room separate from the restroom stalls. "Why don't you tell us what's going on," 18 said.  
  
Bulma looked at Chichi and sighed, "I'm sorry Chi, but I can't help what I feel for Vegeta. I love him," she whispered.  
  
To Bulma's and 18's shock, Chichi smiled sincerely, "I am not involved with him, no matter how it may seem. All I know is that he loves you too, as equally, or maybe even more than what you love him. Now, why are you crying?" her friend asked.  
  
Bulma smiled at her friends' words, then she remembered exactly why she was crying, "Vegeta told me that he's going away to a college in the states, and he's leaving in a few weeks," she whispered.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him to stay?" 18 asked in a 'more-than-obvious' tone.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I can't ask him to do that. It's his decision," she said softly.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "Then you're going to let him slip from your grasp? You have to do something to make him stay with you!" she argued. Even 18 had to agree with Chi.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I don't know what to do!" she whispered.  
  
^.~  
  
What the girls hadn't noticed, either outside, or in the restroom, was that Jade and Maron had become 'good friends' all of a sudden. The problem was that they had entered the rest room right when the girls were talking, and they decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"There's something you two need to know. I-... I'm pregnant."  
  
Is what they heard in a hushed tone.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
*GASP* Who can possibly be pregnant? I know but I'm not telling you. It could be Bulma, but then again, so can 18 and Chichi. What would happen if it were Chichi? Who could possibly be the father? Again, I'm not telling you, so please stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll see you guys later! Thanks in advance for the reviews.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	14. A Promise To Wait

Hello again my friends! I didn't take too long to update, did I? Good. Thank you for the reviews I received before and I hope you guys like this chapter. I won't keep you any longer so go ahead and read.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this or any of my other fanfiction. They are legal property of Akira, Bird, FUNimation, and many more.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Promise To Wait  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Just, please keep it a secret, I don't want anyone else to know just yet," one of them whispered.  
  
"Sure thing, we don't want this kind of information falling into the wrong hands," another said.  
  
Jade's eyes widened and she looked at her companion. Then they both turned and looked into the room and spotted a blonde, blue haired, and the dark haired girl, talking quietly. "Am I going to have fun with this before we graduate!" Jade whispered.  
  
Maron giggled, "How about we start the fun right now? I'll leave you this deal, but I want to screw the blue one over before this night is done," she whispered. Then they both straightened when the girls began to walk their way.  
  
All three pairs of eyes widened when they saw the intruders. "Look! It's dumb and dumber!" 18 said, covering her shock with a smirk and snotty comment.  
  
Chichi and Bulma snickered. Then Chichi stepped up, "Some people these days just don't have any manners. They eavesdrop and they dress tacky," she said as they walked towards the door.  
  
"Who shot the couch?" 18 asked as she looked at Jade.  
  
"And the love seat," Bulma put in as she looked at Maron. All three girls burst out laughing and then left to go back to party and have a good time for the rest of the night.  
  
Maron turned to Jade, "Let's destroy that bitch," she muttered.  
  
"First just let me check my make-up!" Jade said as she rushed to the mirror.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku grabbed Bulma around her waist and pulled her to the dance floor, "How are you feeling? You look a little pale, are you ok?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I have a small headache, but I'm ok," Bulma said with a forced smile. Then she laid her head against his chest and sighed softly. Then as they moved to the slow song, her eyes met with Vegeta's. He was just standing in one of the balcony's of the building and he was staring at her intensely.  
  
"Look, they're about to announce King and Queen!" Chichi whispered as she and 18 walked over to stand next to Bulma when the song ended and she separated from Goku.  
  
The three girls stood with the crowd and waited to hear the results of the votes. The Principal walked towards the stage and then began another long and mournful speech about them leaving. "It is with great pleasure that I announce this years King and Queen of Prom!" she said happily.  
  
"As long as it's not Jade, I will be happy for anyone who wins," Bulma grumbled as she mocked yawned.  
  
"I know what you mean," Chichi put in.  
  
The Principal opened an envelope and smiled brightly, "It seems that there were three couples that were close for this, but only one stood out. Chichi King and Son Goku!" she said with a big grin.  
  
Chichi gasped and she turned to her two best friends, hugging them both tightly, then she looked around for Goku and smiled as he came to her and offered his arm. She intertwined it with hers and they began to walk towards the stage, excited and shocked.  
  
They were both crowned and they were asked what song they wanted to dance to. Chichi picked Avant's 'I can read your mind', and she and the taller guy walked towards the center of the dance floor to have their King and Queen dance.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched Goku wrap his arms around Chichi's waist and tried to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks when the dark haired girl smiled at him. They looked absolutely great as a couple, and as she watched, Bulma came to realize that he had begun to feel something for her best friend, and it made her absolutely happy!  
  
She was tired of hurting his feelings and knew that he needed to move on, and the fact that he was doing it with her best friend was an added bonus. When the song was over, they both posed for pictures that would go in the yearbook and then Chichi walked over to her with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I'm so incredibly happy!" Chichi said as she took her friend's hands and jumped, or tried to with the large heels she was wearing.  
  
Bulma nodded and smirked, "I could tell by the look on your face Chi."  
  
Chichi blushed and shook her head, "I never thought that people would vote for us! Well..... will you go with me to the ladies room? I want to retouch my make-up a bit and see if my hair is ok!" she said.  
  
"Ok, let's go, I want to take a look at my make-up too," Bulma said as they walked towards their table to get their bags.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Something caught Bulma's attention as she and Chichi walked through the beautiful garden admiring the flowers. Krillin and 18 were standing in a balcony, arguing with each other. "What's wrong now?" she asked her friend.  
  
Chichi shrugged and they began to walk towards the debating couple. When they arrived, Krillin quickly quieted down. "What's going on?" Chichi asked.  
  
18 looked away from Krillin and turned to her friends, "It seems like Krillin says it wasn't his fault that he brought that little ho to Prom," she said in a monotone.  
  
"Well, it really wasn't. We told Krill to bring another girl to Prom so that this could shake your feelings up. We just didn't know that he was going to bring THAT girl," Chichi said.  
  
18 gasped, "How could you?!" she asked.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Please, you wanted him back as much as he wants you back! Why else do you think that he would come to us for help on getting you back?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Bulma!" Krillin whined.  
  
"Oh stop it you two! You know that you want to be with each other! Why don't you just settle this and get back together? Besides, you two make such a cute couple," Chichi said cleverly.  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement, "It's Prom, one of the last moments of high school and you two are going to spend it apart? I think not," she nagged at them both.  
  
"Well, aren't you two cagey?" 18 asked as she looked at Bulma and Chichi. Then she kissed Krillin on his shiny bald head. He just smiled and blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Chichi and Bulma smiled and were about to leave, but then they turned for one last question. "Why did you bring her?" Chichi asked as she pointed at Maron.  
  
Krillin looked scared for a moment, "She threatened me. For some reason she knows that we hang around with Vegeta and she basically commanded me to bring her to Prom. How can you possibly say no to any woman like her?"  
  
"Particularly when they boss you around, ne?" another voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at a smirking Vegeta. Bulma's eyes narrowed playfully, "Did you see that your dear and sweet ex is here?" she asked evily.  
  
Vegeta just shot her a smirk and took Chichi's hand, "I don't really care about her. Come on, I want to have a conversation with you," he said with a wink towards Chichi. Then his eyes met Bulma's dark blue and he scowled as he pulled away the dark haired girl.  
  
Bulma stared after them and then shook her head, turning to 18, "It's great to see you two together!" she said, trying to keep herself from crying again. Then she turned and waved at Yamcha.  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her to the dance floor, "Come on babelicious, I haven't danced with you in a VERY long time!" he said as he started to shake to Sean Paul's 'Get Busy'.  
  
She smiled brightly and decided to leave the drama for later. Like she had told Krillin and 18, Prom was supposed to be a night that you never forget. "So what's new with you?" Bulma asked as they danced. Though it was fairly hard to freak and dance tight while wearing a puffy dress.  
  
"Nothing much. But, changing the subject, I want to warn you about Jade and that blue haired chick that somewhat looks like you. They're planning something because some girls told me they were. I just want you to be careful," he said seriously.  
  
"They're planning something, ne? Well, I need to plan something to retaliate with, and don't worry, we'll be careful," Bulma said. Then the song ended, "We need to dance again Yamcha, but right now I need to see if 18 and Chi can help me come up with something," Bulma said as she kissed his cheek and then walked off.  
  
She found her friends talking with their guy and Bulma let out a breath as she watched Vegeta caress Chichi's cheek softly. Though what she didn't know, was the fact that he had seen her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, "Chi, a word," she muttered, then she turned and walked the small distance towards 18. "Juu, we need to talk, and now. This can't wait," she whispered.  
  
Both girls followed her and they looked at her expectantly. "What is it?"  
  
Bulma scowled, "Jade and Maron are planning something. And if we don't do the same, this may be the worst night of our lives," she whispered.  
  
"Who told you this?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yamcha. You know how he is. He's a huge flirt and some girls let him know that the two witches are up to something," Bulma responded.  
  
"So what are we going to do against them?" 18 asked as she leaned against the balcony.  
  
Bulma walked the distance to their table and grabbed her bag. Then she ran towards them as she fished through things. Then she took out two capsules, "I have an idea," she said as she pressed the button and it 'poofed', leaving a small box on the ground.  
  
"A first aid kit?" Chichi asked in total confusion.  
  
Bulma nodded and took out a pair of small scissors, "If we can, let's convince Krillin to help us with a little 'snip-snip'!" she said happily.  
  
18 caught on and smirked, "But what about the other one?"  
  
Chichi snapped her fingers. "I know! Wasn't there a 24 hour pharmacy across the street?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, but what do you have in mind?"  
  
Chichi smiled darkly, "Call Yamcha over and tell him to go buy two things for us!"  
  
The other two girls motioned for him to come over and he did. "What's up, girls?" Yamcha grinned as he came over. He looked at them warily when he noticed that each one had a VERY mischievous look on their faces.  
  
"We need you to help us out in something," Bulma said.  
  
He nodded and grinned, "Sure! What do you want me to do?"  
  
Chichi grabbed his hand and pulled him aside, "Well, here's our plan......."  
  
^.~  
  
The three conspirators walked out of the rest room with a box of chocolates. They quickly went over to Yamcha and handed him the box. He nodded and walked away, while they followed at a safe distance.  
  
Yamcha walked over to Jade and Maron and showed them the box. "Hey, you girls want a chocolate?" he asked with a rugged grin.  
  
Maron looked down in disdain at the box, "I'm on a diet," she snapped.  
  
"Does that mean no?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Jade looked at the box and noticed that they were the expensive kind, "I'll have one! I won't mind working it off tomorrow at the gym," she said with a light sniff.  
  
"Great!" Yamcha said as he opened the box and let her take her pick.  
  
"Oh honestly Jade, you're going to need to work off a few MORE extra pounds. It won't hurt to cut back on the calories hun," Maron said in a snooty tone.  
  
"I would say the same to you, cut back on the foundation of your make-up sweetheart," Jade said with a forced smile.  
  
Yamcha was looking at something under the table and the two girls turned to look at him. "Why are you still here?" Maron asked.  
  
He just chuckled uncomfortably and began to back away. "Well, I should get going, maybe someone else wants some chocolates," he said as he walked away slowly.  
  
A short distance away, Krillin crawled out from under a table. "Care to keep this as a souvenir?" the short man asked as he waved a large cut up cloth that was very suspiciously similar to Maron's gown. "Hey, chocolates!"  
  
Yamcha moved the box away and laughed, "I don't think you want to eat these. They're laxative chocolates," he snickered. "I think the girls will want that," Yamcha said as he took the rag and they began to walk towards Bulma, Chichi, and 18.  
  
"007, 009 did you accomplish your missions?" Chichi asked with a giggle.  
  
The two guys nodded and held out the proof. Bulma took the cloth and looked at it, "Very nice length and width," she complimented.  
  
"What do I do with these?" Yamcha asked as he held out the box.  
  
"Throw those away, we don't want them falling into the wrong hands, or mouth," 18 said.  
  
Bulma then grabbed a small video camera and they looked for their victims, "Let's go set this up to the screen that I saw near stage," she said as she and the other two girls ran over there.  
  
^.^  
  
Bulma grabbed the microphone and tapped it lightly from behind the curtain, she didn't want people to see that it was her, but she did want to get the attention towards the screen that had been moved into view of all the people there at Prom. Then she found a signal compatible with her camera and the screen came to life, showing the girls in the bathroom.  
  
There was a series of very loud noises and a breaking wind, to not make it sound too vulgar. The girls that were there on the outside were covering their noses and trying not to smell the contaminated air. Then the toilet flushed, and the door swung open.  
  
"A few questions for you, Ms. Jade!" Chichi was saying as she waved the camera in her face.  
  
Jade screamed in horror and tried to snatch the camera from her, "Give me that you little witch! I swear that if anyone finds out about this, all of you are going to pay!" Jade screamed at her and the other girls that were also present.  
  
"Damn girl! What did you eat tonight?" Chichi asked as she pinched her nose and tried not to inhale.  
  
"Screw you!" Jade snarled as she walked over to wash her hands and then made her way out of the rest room, followed closely by Chichi.  
  
Jade stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that everyone was staring at her. Then her eyes saw why. The huge screen that was near the stage was on, and she was being filmed. She turned around to see Chichi with the camera in her hand, and the other girl smirked.  
  
"Smile, you're on candid camera," Chichi burst out laughing, and all the people there followed her.  
  
Jade screamed in rage and humiliation and then ran out of the room, not wanting to stand or hear anyone laughing at her. Maron watched her go, and she couldn't stop laughing herself, but her eyes narrowed as Bulma walked over to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Maron sneered lightly.  
  
Bulma circled her once and let out a choked laugh, "Is that an original design?" she asked as she pointed at Maron's dress.  
  
Maron smirked and smoothed a hand down her silvery gown. "Of course it is, too bad you can't say the same about yours," she laughed evilly.  
  
"Right," Bulma said in a sarcastic tone. "Did it come complete with that huge gap in the back?" she asked innocently as Chichi walked around and filmed her so that it came up on the screen again.  
  
"What?" Maron nearly screeched as she looked at it. Then she realized that everyone had been having an exorbitant view of her legs, panty hose and her panties. "You did this, didn't' you? You little bitch!" she screamed, but she couldn't do much because she was trying to cover herself as she made for the exit of the building. "You'll pay for this Bulma!"  
  
"Anytime!" Bulma called as 18 and Chichi came over and they started to cheer and congratulate each other for a great job done.  
  
To cover for their mischievous actions, Bulma told the Principal that they were filming their friends, different people, and just getting memories to remind them of their one and only Prom. And the night was almost over.  
  
Everyone began to leave, waiting outside for their cars to be brought over. Bulma stood alone watching Chichi with Goku and 18 with Krillin. She smiled, they all looked great together and she wasn't jealous. Or was she?  
  
"Boo," a voice whispered against her ear.  
  
Bulma jumped and whirled around, but she found that Vegeta had caught her wrists in his hands and was pulling her tightly into his chest. "It's not polite to scare people," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Are you having an after party?" he asked as he ran his lips over her jaw.  
  
"It depends on what kind of party you're thinking about," Bulma whispered with a devilish smile. "Or did you have anything in mind already?"  
  
He nodded, "I want to spend these next few days with you before I go. Think your parents will let you stay out tonight?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "I just have to let them know that I'm going to be very late. Now, where are you taking me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
  
"To my room," he murmured before his lips met hers.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Days Later.........  
  
"Wow, I can't believe its almost over!" Chichi said as she, 18 and Bulma walked to stand in line to take their seats at their graduation.  
  
"Why did you turn down the Valedictorian speech?" 18 asked Bulma as she patted her slightly swelled stomach.  
  
Bulma took a breath, "I wasn't feeling good enough to give it. I was afraid I'd start crying in the middle of the speech," she said meekly.  
  
Chichi giggled, "Or you'd faint," she said in a teasing tone.  
  
Bulma glared at her and then smiled when the guys came over. Krillin kissed 18's stomach, not needing to bend down that much. "How's my baby?" he asked with a grin.  
  
18 kissed his smooth head, "Baby's fine, but the morning sickness is killing me!" she said with a tired sigh.  
  
Bulma smiled at the couple and then looked up when she watched a black suited Vegeta walked over to them. He stood quietly next to her and under the huge sleeves of the gowns, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "What are you doing after graduation?" she asked.  
  
"I WAS planning on going cruisin' for chicks in my brand new Benz," he smirked when Bulma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, if I may interrupt your plans," she said sarcastically, "Do you want to go with us to celebrate at a restaurant?" she asked softly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I can't have you spending my last days away from me, now can't I?" he asked smugly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Keep dreamin' cause I have better things to do than be with you," she said snootily. Though not too deep down, she knew that it was a bold faced lie.  
  
"Really? And what is that?" he asked as he leaned in to trail his lips sensously over her neck.  
  
She smiled, "I want to love you these last few days," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but then the principal and their homeroom teachers walked over and told them to get into a straight line because they were about to be seated. Everyone did and then they were lead into the auditorium that had already seated hundreds of people, parents and guests.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the soon-to-be-graduates were seated and the ceremony began. The Valedictorian gave their speech, and then the Principal gave her own and the teachers began to go up to hand out their diplomas. "Now, will homeroom number 222 stand and come over to receive your diploma's," the principal announced.  
  
The group stood up and walked towards the steps, with the exception of 18, Vegeta, and Yamcha. Bulma was one of the first people to receive her certificate, but when she walked towards the principal and her teacher to take it, she faltered.  
  
All her friends noticed, but most of all Vegeta. He stood and began to move towards the stage. But, just as Bulma took the roll and shook the principal's hand, she turned to see Vegeta running towards her, then her eyes closed and her knees folded beneath her.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed as he climbed the stage and ran towards her, picking her limp frame up and running a hand through her hair. "Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he felt for her pulse and touched her face gingerly. He then picked her up and walked towards the back of the stage.  
  
Luckily, there was a set of chairs put together and he laid Bulma down, he then waited for her to regain consciousness, which was about after a few nerve-wrecking minutes. Bulma blinked drowsily and tried to sit up, but she found that her vision was swirling and so she lay back down with a groan.  
  
"What the--..... What happened to me?" she asked as she rubbed her face.  
  
Vegeta scowled down at her, "Idiot woman! You fainted in the middle of taking your diploma. What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarled.  
  
Bulma glared at him, but she could see the worry and concern etched in his endless raven eyes. She actually smiled then, "Are you truly worried about me?" she asked innocently.  
  
His face darkened even more, "I don't want you to die on me, foolish wench," he snapped as he helped her sit up and lean against his body.  
  
"And why don't you want me to die on you?" she breathed the question against his lips.  
  
He was about to answer when his name was called outside. "Son-of-a-......" he looked at Bulma, "I'll be right back," he said as he released her and then ran outside to get his certificate.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and shook her head, "Of all the days, this had to happen to me today," she cursed herself softly. Then she looked up as Vegeta walked back towards her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"The Principal wanted to know if you were ok, I said you'd live," he snickered.  
  
She rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her so that he could sit again, "How did you end up all the way over here with me?" she asked slyly as he sat with her.  
  
Vegeta gave a snort, "I happened to be near when you went down. The teachers told me to bring you back here until you were feeling better," he said with a minor shrug.  
  
Bulma smiled then, "You didn't answer my question," she murmured.  
  
"Which one?" he asked. Though he knew exactly what she was referring to, but he didn't want to answer her.  
  
"How you'd feel about losing me," she whispered as she leaned closer to him so that her lips hovered near his.  
  
"That wasn't the question," he murmured, and their lips met with such intensity that it almost took Bulma's breath away, and it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Oh my! I think we're interrupting dear!"  
  
They were startled apart by Bulma's mother. She was smiling and blushing at having caught her daughter and her boyfriend sharing a VERY passionate kiss in private. "Mom," Bulma said with disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. Your father and I just wanted to see how you were. The ceremony is over and your friends are all waiting outside," Mrs. Briefs said happily, prancing over to hug Bulma tightly. "How are you feeling sweety?"  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "Better, though I still have a small headache."  
  
Dr. Briefs walked over, "Do you feel good enough to walk pumpkin? We should get some pictures of you and your friends and then go celebrate," he said as he checked Bulma over.  
  
She nodded and stood, offering her hand to the very quiet Vegeta. She was shocked to see that he actually took it and stood, walking with her. "Ok, then let's go!" Bulma said as they walked out.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
After having their fill of food, everyone sat in the restaurant talking or just relaxing. Bulma and Vegeta had moved away from everyone and had gone outside and to the park that was near by. She stopped at a bench and sat down with him.  
  
"So........ when are you leaving?" she asked softly. The question had been like a thorn in her side, and she hadn't wanted to know. But Bulma knew that sooner or later she'd have to confront the fact that Vegeta would leave.  
  
He looked at her and sighed deeply, "A few weeks," he said in a dull tone.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Just promise me something." He nodded. "Don't forget about me when you go. I know that a long distance relationship won't work, so I guess its out of the question to ask you to stay celibate?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and entwined his fingers with hers. "If you remain celibate, then maybe I will too. But I am not going to ask that of you, when I leave, if you find someone else...... don't hesitate because of me," he said as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
His words made tears flood her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "I will if you do the same," she nearly choked on the words. "Though I doubt anyone will want me now," she whispered almost to herself. It was enough for him to hear.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" he asked as his face darkened into a frown.  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing," her voice cracked. Then the tears came and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she sobbed against his neck.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at her mushy emotions but he wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her. "And I will miss you," he whispered, making Bulma strain a bit to actually hear him.  
  
Bulma pulled back from him and cleaned the tears from her face. "I want you to know that I will have very fond memories of high school, specially those I with you. Things didn't always go too good, but it could've been worse, right?" she tried to sound cheerful, but Vegeta could see right through it.  
  
"You don't have to act like you're happy. I know you're not, but it won't be for too long. I'll be back," he said as he caressed her face. "I'll be back for you."  
  
Bulma smiled at his words and leaned over to kiss him gingerly, "I love you, and I'll wait for you," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta actually smiled then and he stood, pulling her up into his embrace and hugging her tightly, "I love you too, even if I don't say it again, just know that," he said as his mouth covered hers and they shared a sweet, passion and love filled kiss.  
  
Deep in her heart, Bulma knew that he would keep his promise of coming back, and she also knew that she would wait for him. There was another little fact why she had to wait for him, but she didn't know if she was going to have enough courage to keep it away from him for too long.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Only about three more chapters are left and I will be done with this fic too. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to bring out the new one soon. I'll see you guys as soon as I can and I hope you have a good weekend!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	15. Reconciliation?

How did you guys like the last chapter? Well, this and the next are the last chapters before the final one that will complete this story. I have enjoyed writing this fanfic greatly, and I thank you guys for staying with me and putting up with all the time it takes for updating.  
  
But waiting pays off because I give you guys two chapters at a time, right? So I won't keep you and let me know what you thought about these two new chapters, ok? Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird and all those many others.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Reconciliation?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Goku was bored. After graduation there wasn't anything to do because fall term was still a few months away. He just couldn't believe everything was now over. He walked over to his sound system and turned on the radio. Sighing as a slow song came on.  
  
~ I know when he's been on your mind ~  
  
~ That distant look is in your eyes ~  
  
Goku grumbled a few obscenities as he heard the beginning of that song. They were very disturbingly similar to his situation, and it hurt.  
  
It hurt him as he looked at Bulma from the window of his room. She was sitting on the swing of her back porch and her eyes were distant. He knew that she was thinking about Vegeta. No matter what she said and did, she still loved him.  
  
~ I thought with time you'd realize ~  
  
~ It's over, over ~  
  
He walked over to his stereo system and shut off the thing before he really got angry. Those lyrics also made him think. About his life, Bulma's life, and even against himself, Vegeta's life.  
  
Couldn't she realize that Vegeta was wrong for her? It was over and it had been over between them for months now. Hadn't it? But it seemed as if Bulma hadn't wanted them to be over. He had seen the look Vegeta gave Bulma when they had danced together at Prom.  
  
It was a look filled with love, even if Vegeta said that was pure nonsense. Goku wasn't stupid, no matter what Vegeta said about him being slow witted, he knew that Bulma was hurting now that high school was over forever and she would never see Vegeta again.  
  
Goku had to stop and think it through, could he allow his best friend to hurt and be unhappy for the rest of her life? He was moving on, with the help of someone else. But would she move on and forget Vegeta?  
  
"What if she doesn't?" Goku asked himself out loud as he watched the blue haired girl clean away her tears with a hand. "I rather suffer a thousand pains before she even suffers for one," he said as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
  
^.^  
  
Bulma swung lightly as a sweet summer breeze made her hair wave gently. Over the horizon, there were dark clouds approaching, and soon rain would fall. She looked on and felt her eyes water as her thoughts wandered.  
  
Pretty soon Vegeta would go off to a college in the states. But, before he went, she had to tell him something very important. Something that needed explaining and a very mutual decision. All she had to do now was make up her mind and gather the courage to go to his home to speak to him.  
  
Just as she was standing to go back inside, a shadow blocked the darkening sun from her eyes and she looked up. "Hey Goku," she whispered with a smile. He helped her up and smiled down at her. Bulma cleaned away her tears and looked away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"I.... I'm trying to work up the courage to go speak to Vegeta. I have some things I want to tell him before he goes," she replied as she fidgeted with the hem of the short loose cotton dress she was wearing.  
  
Goku nodded, "Then you should do it now because he's leaving today, in about five hours, and he's probably going to be busy the last hours," he said.  
  
"He leaves today?" Bulma squeaked.  
  
Goku grabbed her hand and walked her to his car, "Come on, if you have to talk to him, do it now before it's too late!" he said as he opened the door and helped her in.  
  
Bulma didn't even have time to complain as he got into his car and drove off towards Vegeta's house. Her stomach was in knots and not for the reason that only she knew, but because she didn't know how she would start her conversation with Vegeta. When they arrived, Goku had to nearly drag her out of the car and to the house.  
  
He knocked and they both waited, in Goku's case, patiently, but Bulma was about to start hyperventilating. The door opened and Bulma frowned, "Who are you?" she asked, a bit surprised with her own rudeness.  
  
There was a tall, young man standing there, and he wasn't someone Bulma knew. "I'm Rocco, Vegeta's cousin by his mother's side, who are you?" he asked.  
  
Bulma turned to leave and Goku stopped her, "This is Vegeta's girl, she needs to talk to him," Goku answered as he pulled her back and turned her around.  
  
The guy looked at her and shook his head, "Well, you're a little late. I'm sorry love but Vegeta got an earlier flight and it's going to leave in an hour," he said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"I have to get to him before he leaves!" Bulma yelled as she turned to go.  
  
"Remember it's Satan Airlines, his flight is 109 and I think it's gate 4 or something," the guy called after them. Bulma turned and waved with a smile as she and Goku ran to the car, got in, and then drove off.  
  
As soon as Goku started to drive, there was a deep thunder and pretty soon rain started to pour, and hard. To make matters worse, there was traffic on the way to the airport. Bulma looked at her watch and nearly burst into tears. They had only fifteen minutes to get to Vegeta.  
  
They finally arrived at the airport and Bulma nearly had a heart attack when she noticed all the people that were there. "Go ahead and make way, maybe you can catch him in time," Goku said as he stopped at the front doors and she ran out of the car, waving at him.  
  
Bulma walked quickly into the airport and went directly to the screen that had the flights on it. She looked at 109 and nodded, walking towards the door Vegeta was supposed to be on. She looked at her watch again and began to walk as quickly as possible to where Vegeta was about to board the airliner.  
  
No matter how quickly she tried to arrive, by the time she was cleared by security, it was already a little past 5pm. Bulma ran over to the stewardess, "Miss! Has this plane left yet?" she asked quickly, praying that it hadn't.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but we just closed the doors and it is about to take off. And with good time too, because if it left any later, it would have been delayed by the weather," the woman said in a professional tone.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma muttered sadly. She then approached the window and watched as the airliner went slowly down to the runway. Then it took off, and with it went her hopes and dreams for tomorrow. For her and-........  
  
Bulma sobbed quietly and turned around sadly. There was nothing that she could do now. "Why did you have to leave me?" she asked herself as she began to walk towards the entrance of the airport to look for Goku.  
  
A hand gripped her arm and turned her around slowly. Bulma looked up, but then the whole world went dark and her knees folded under her.  
  
^.~  
  
Goku walked slowly towards the gate Vegeta was supposed to be in. Bulma was probably with him right now and there was nothing that would stand in their way. "At least I wont anymore," he said to himself sadly. People looked at him as if he were crazy because he was talking to himself.  
  
He paid them no heed and kept walking. He wasn't in a hurry to see Bulma in Vegeta's arms right away. But for her, he had brought her here, he wanted to see Bulma smile again. But it made him incredibly downhearted that HE hadn't been the one to return the smile to her lips and the sparkle to her eyes.  
  
As he approached the door, he saw that Bulma turned around and then fainted into the arms of someone. This made him react faster and he began to run towards her, his face worried.  
  
^.^  
  
"Bulma, wake up!"  
  
She could hear her name being called in the distance but her eyes were heavy. Then when they finally opened, she started to cry again. Bulma sat up slowly and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Vegeta!" she sobbed against his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here, woman?" he asked, running a hand up and down her back soothingly. She started to hiccup against him and her thin arms wrapped tighter around him. Vegeta smirked slightly and then pulled her up to stand before him.  
  
"I thought that you were on that plane and then when I saw you, it was too much for me to take! I thought I had lost you forever and-....... wait, why weren't you on that plane?" she asked as she pulled back and looked at him.  
  
He smirked and cleaned away her tears with his hands, "I don't usually fly when there's bad weather. I was given the chance to go, but I had a bad feeling about it," he said with a minor shrug. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.  
  
Bulma gulped and looked away from his eyes. Then she took a deep breath, "I wanted to see if I could stop you from completely leaving my life," she murmured.  
  
He lifted her chin and gave her a small smile. Then he ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, "Is that all?" he asked softly.  
  
She started to feel and look nervous. "There was something that I needed to tell you before you left, and I thought that maybe I was too late. What I'm going to let you know now, is going to change our lives forever, and I just hope that you act like a man afterwards," she said seriously.  
  
At this, he lifted both eyebrows. "What's so important?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Give me your hand," she whispered. He frowned, but did so. Vegeta then watched curiously as she placed it over her stomach, which was not so flat anymore. Bulma smiled, "Can you feel it moving?" she asked softly.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked down at her tiny stomach, feeling as something moved, barely even noticeable to him. "What?-...... I don't understand," he said, flabbergasted.  
  
She smiled at the dumb look on his face, "Vegeta........ I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta blinked rapidly and looked from her eyes to her stomach, and back again. Then he took a step back and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Pregnant?" he asked as his voice cracked a bit from the shock.  
  
Bulma nodded and sighed, "The baby's been moving for nearly a month now, he's gonna be a handful when he's born," she said quietly.  
  
"He?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I don't know what its going to be yet, but instead of saying she, I'll say he, at least until we know what it is," she said.  
  
"Bulma, you're pregnant?" she heard a different voice ask. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned and noticed that Goku was standing behind them. He looked stricken and he was standing there with his mouth open. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whined.  
  
Bulma sighed and released Vegeta's hand as she walked over to Goku and took his hands, "No one knows about this, with the exception of Chi and 18. That's what I had to tell Vegeta before he left," she said.  
  
He smiled. If she was happy, he would be happy for her too. Then Goku turned to Vegeta, "I hope that you have learned to value her and the child that you two created. I'll keep in touch," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I have my car in a capsule," Vegeta said as he took her hand and turned her around. He looked at her glowing features and smirked to himself. He couldn't believe it, "So we're pregnant?" he asked her softly.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Are you happy? Or do you regret it?" she murmured.  
  
He smirked, "I must confess that you threw me off guard. But now that the brat is there, we can't return him. I am proud to know that I am going to be a father. But I am specially thankful for the fact that you are going to be this child's mother," he whispered.  
  
His words almost set Bulma to cry again, but she just nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you, for not leaving me alone in this," she whispered against his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't deserve to be called a man had I left you alone," he said smartly. "Now come on and let's go, I'm hungry and I want to go celebrate the fact that we're having a brat," he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the airport.  
  
"Do you think Goku will be ok?" Bulma asked as he drove.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "If he survives the shock of what Chichi has to tell him, then he'll be ok," he answered.  
  
"What are you talking about? What does Chichi have to do with this? Is she ok?" Bulma asked in alarm.  
  
"She's more than ok, but she has something else in common with you. Maybe it will be better for her to talk to you about this," he answered.  
  
"Oh no no no! You CANNOT leave me like this, I have to know and you're gonna tell me what's going on," Bulma commanded. Then here eyes widened and she gasped in exaggeration, "I know what it is!"  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself and then pulled into a restaurant. He parked and then got out, helping Bulma out too, "So you know already," he whispered as she took his hand and they walked into the restaurant.  
  
Bulma smiled and cheered, "So, Goku is Chichi's-......" she trailed off.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Since Prom. But anyways, what we have to do now is find a way to tell our parents about this," he said as he pointed at her small belly.  
  
They were seated and Bulma nodded, "You're telling me. I know momma will be ecstatic, but I can't speak for my father. He's going to kill me when he finds out," she said sadly.  
  
He reached a hand over, and lifted her chin as he looked into her glassy azure eyes, "What's important is that I'm here with you now, and I am not going to leave either of you alone," he said as he motioned at their unborn baby.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "What about your father? What do you think he will say?" she asked as they looked at the menu's.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "He can say what he wants, but it wouldn't matter to me. He lied to me for the past years about my mother," he growled.  
  
Bulma was completely confused, "What about your mother?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, "It turns out the wench is alive, just that she left my father and I for another man," he said in a monotone.  
  
Her eyes widened, "And you're father had told you that she was dead. Did she come back or something?" she asked.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this, but the point is that I lost all respect and trust in my father because of his lie," Vegeta said sharply.  
  
Bulma frowned, "Cut him some slack, Vegeta! I think he did what he did to spare your feelings when you were a child," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta gave her an evil look, "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said tightly.  
  
She just nodded sadly and then they ordered their food. The rest of the time, it was all quiet between them, and Vegeta noticed that Bulma wouldn't look at him anymore. He was about to query about what was wrong, when she put a hand over her mouth and ran off towards the bathrooms.  
  
He waited a while and then stood to go see what was wrong. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and she looked pale and sick. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, watching as she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
She turned to him and her eyes were blank with any emotion. "Why should you care? Clearly you don't trust me enough to tell me your problems, why should I tell you mine?" she asked, a bit dully.  
  
His dark eye narrowed at her question and he tried to take her hands in his, but she snatched them back, "Why are you acting like this?" he asked.  
  
This time, she looked deep into his eyes as her own started to water, "Maybe it was a mistake to come and tell you this, about the baby. You should have gotten on that plane and left for good. I see that like always, you're not willing to take me serious," she whimpered.  
  
He was about to answer, but then a man walked over to them, "Your cab is ready miss," the waiter said with a polite smile.  
  
Bulma nodded and turned to Vegeta, "Don't come looking for me Vegeta. It seems like you haven't matured as much as I thought you had. I will let you know when the baby is born so that you can come and see him or her," she said before turning and walking away from him.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he went after her, turning her around gently, "You can't push me away from you, and much less now! That is MY child you are carrying and I am NOT going to be kept away from it," he disputed.  
  
"I'm not keeping you away from this baby. I'm keeping you away from me. Only when you prove to me that you have become a real man capable of trusting and loving me, you know where to find me," she hissed as she snatched her arm away from him and then turned and ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Vegeta behind.  
  
He paid for the food and then left, his mind in turmoil. Why had she acted like this? Just because he didn't want to talk about his family problems? That was absolutely absurd. How could he have lost her just a few minutes after having her back? Vegeta's eyes were slightly glassy, and he growled in anger.  
  
"I really have to think of something that will help my case. But I am not going to let you to walk out of my life again Bulma," he told himself out loud as he sped off. Besides, he needed to find a new place to live, he no longer wanted to live under the same roof of his father. "I will find a way to have you back in my life," he growled to himself.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma rubbed her stretched belly and smiled brightly when the baby kicked. She sighed and looked down at her body. She had grown huge. But she was happy to know that along with her, so had Chichi and 18.  
  
Goku had come over later that day that she had told Vegeta she was pregnant, and told her that Chichi was having his baby. 18 and Krillin had gotten married a few weeks after graduation, and they were awaiting the birth of their baby too, though she was a few weeks closer than either Bulma or Chichi.  
  
Bulma looked up when, at her window, there was a little taping noise. She lugged her heavy frame up from the bed and grabbed her belly as she walked over to the window. She opened the large sliding door and then stepped onto the wide balcony.  
  
She looked about and gasped when she saw who was standing in the grass bellow her. "What are you doing here Vegeta?" she called as she looked down at him.  
  
He smirked and saluted her from the bottom floor, "I know it has been very long since the last time that I saw you," he started to say.  
  
Bulma nodded and placed her hand over her restless unborn baby and smiled sadly. It seemed he knew who Bulma was talking to and recognized the voice that was loud and deep. "You still haven't told me what you are doing here," she said sorrowfully.  
  
"You told me that I had to prove to you that I was capable of trusting you and........" he gulped, "........and of loving you. So here I am!" he said in a confident tone.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and then they started to water in happiness. "So?" she asked in uncertainty. She shivered slightly as the cold breeze of winter hit her, and she almost smacked herself for wearing short overalls and a tank top in this weather.  
  
Vegeta reached for his pocket and pulled out a box. Then he extended one arm towards her and said, "So, will you marry me?" he called out.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she nearly fainted. Her eyes watered and she smiled down at him, "Are you sure about this?" she asked.  
  
"More than anything that I have ever done in my entire life!" Vegeta said as he ran a hand through his tall hair. "Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?" he asked, looking upwards as a drop of rain landed on his nose.  
  
Bulma looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled, "Why don't you come up here? It looks like it's starting to rain! You can go in through the kitchen because the door is unlocked during the day," she said.  
  
Vegeta nodded and then walked towards the kitchen door. In a matter of minutes, he was knocking on Bulma's door. She opened it almost shyly and he stepped in, closing and locking the door as he did so.  
  
Bulma stood before him, belly large, and looking beautiful and as fragile as she had never been. He walked over to her and his lips twitched in amusement, "What happened to you?" he asked with humor as he pointed at her belly.  
  
"You happened to me!" Bulma said in annoyance. "I walk like I swallowed a watermelon whole," she whined as rubbed the still uneasy passenger inside her.  
  
"Well, it certainly looks like you did," he chuckled merrily.  
  
"You were the one who did this to me in the first place mister! Now stop making fun of me," she pouted.  
  
He snickered quietly and then wrapped an arm around her, or as much as he could around her. "Where were we? ......Oh yes," he whispered as he opened the little black box and clasped a diamond ring made of silver, "Are you going to marry me or not?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
Bulma nodded and watched as he took out the band and then grabbed her hand. She smiled slyly, "Of course I'll marry you! Hey....... how much did it cost you?"  
  
Vegeta gave her an evil look, "That's non of your concern. But just F-Y-I, watch out who you show that to, they may take your whole arm off," he chuckled as he put the ring in her finger. She looked at it closely and marveled at its beauty.  
  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the bulge of their baby squashed between them, "I love you," she said as she leaned in and touched their lips gently. When they pulled back she smiled, "It took you this long to come and ask me this?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "It took me this long to actually work up the courage and assume my responsibility. I..... I love you......," it was a little hard for him to say, but he said it anyway, ".......and I don't want our brat to be born out of wedlock," he said seriously, jumping back when he felt her belly kick him.  
  
"I think he's agreeing with you," Bulma beamed. "By the way, I had an ultrasound last week and......... they told me we're having a boy!" she said, thrilled.  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly, "That's how it should be. My firstborn is a boy!" he said as he laid a spread hand on her rounded belly. The baby kicked in response and his smirk widened into a true smile.  
  
"We've missed you terribly!" Bulma whispered as she took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She laid down and then patted the spot next to her. He followed her and they lay there and just looked into each others eyes as Vegeta kept a hand on her stomach.  
  
"And I have missed you," he said as he kissed her forehead. Then he leaned down and also kissed her belly. "I'm just happy to be here with you....... Both of you."  
  
Bulma smiled, it was something that he would only admit to her, and in their privacy. She ran a hand through his hair and grinned, "We only have less than a month left for the wedding and the baby!"  
  
"Then we'll have to hurry. I have my own apartment now, so afterwards you and the brat will live with me and we'll find someone to care for him and we'll go to college. I have enough money for us to live comfortably until we start working," he said.  
  
Bulma smiled, "It's great that our son is going to be born into a family. Now, where should we get married?"  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Are you nervous, Vegeta?"  
  
"Are you, Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed as he fingered the bow tie he was wearing. For some reason it felt as if the thing was cutting off his air supply, but he knew that it was only the anxious feeling all men got before their wedding. Kakarot was grinning like a fool, and Vegeta wanted to punch the day lights out of him.  
  
"Relax Veg-man! Just remember that Chi and me are going to get married at the same time as you are!" Goku said with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe I actually let the woman convince me into sharing this moment with a fool like you!" Vegeta growled as he began to pace the tent that had been set up for them at the beach.  
  
"Don't panic. What can possibly go wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "For some reason I feel like you are jinxing this," he said, a bit more calmly.  
  
"Don't worry, now come on, it's almost time," Goku said as he nearly dragged Vegeta out of the tent.  
  
They walked towards the huge area that had been decorated in flowers. There was a tent that was completely see through, but that would protect them and the guests from the hard winds of the ocean. Inside, there were chairs and a table at the front where the judge would be to marry them.  
  
There weren't too many people because it was going to be a private wedding for family and close friends. The brides-to-be weren't there yet, but the judge had just arrived and he was setting up his things at the table.  
  
Goku spotted Krillin and 18, along with their one month old baby girl. For some unknown reason, her name was Maron and she looked just like Krillin, but with blonde hair. He walked over to them and they started to talk.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"The baby is restless for some reason," Chichi told Bulma as she put the finishing touches to her hair.  
  
"I know what you mean. But I think it's because they can feel our panicky feelings right now," Bulma answered as she put on her boots and thanked God because they had no zipper, they were slip-on's made of baby blue velvet.  
  
"I can't believe this. I used to be so in love with Vegeta and it turns out that now, I am having Goku's baby and we're getting married. I'm so happy, and I never thought I'd be able to feel like this for another guy!" Chi said happily.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'm so happy for you! I just never thought that I would have come this far with a guy that I met on vacation without knowing his name. I'm sure gonna have a hell of a bedtime story to tell my son," she laughed.  
  
"Shall we go?" Chichi asked as she slowly stood and they walked to the opening of the tent they were getting ready in.  
  
Bulma nodded and took her hand, "Let's go!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Then about ten minutes after the time the girls were supposed to be there, Chichi and Bulma arrived. Vegeta's eyes set on his future wife, and he hid a smile so that no one would see. But, Bulma was able to see it before he hid it.  
  
She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress that hugged her chest snugly, but from under her bosom down, it was loose enough for her large belly. It reached above her knees, and she was wearing the knee high boots. Her hair was up in huge curls at the top of her head, and she was wearing a crown made of painted blue orchids. In her hand she had a similar bouquet, and she was wearing short gloves.  
  
Chichi, on the other hand, was wearing a powder yellow dress that was similar to Bulma's, but hers had long belle sleeves and the neck line was low and it left her slim shoulders exposed. Chichi's hair was down and wavy, and it was pinned up on one side, letting it fall down her face on the other. She was wearing pretty sandals and her dress was as short as Bulma's.  
  
The guests and parents were already there, and the judge was ready, "Is everyone ready? The brides and the grooms?" he asked.  
  
Bulma and Chichi nodded, and they were walked by their fathers down the aisle. Then the eldest men kissed their daughters and handed them to their husbands-to-be. Then they all sat down and the judge began to speak.  
  
A while later, he turned the book of signatures over, "Okay then, both grooms and brides will sign here," he said as he pointed to where they were going to sign.  
  
First Bulma signed, but then she stopped before she put down her last name, and held her stomach. Vegeta looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong? Why aren't you finishing?" he asked.  
  
Bulma took a few shallow breaths, "Vegeta! I think it's time!" she said as she took shallow little breaths.  
  
"Yeah, time for you to sign," he whispered.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but then she gasped in pain. "Vegeta! I'm going into labor!" she yelled at him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you like? I certainly hope so. So, Veggie and Bulma are getting married, but it seems like little Trunks is about to interrupt the moment. What will happen next? Go and read the next chapter and let me know what you think!  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	16. The Right Choice

So this is the chapter before the last. NOOOOOOOO! But it must come to an end, right? Don't freak out on me yet, there will always be other stories and I will try to make them better for you guys, ok? Thanks for sticking with me through it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters. They are legally Akira Toriyama's.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The Right Choice  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma shook her head and began to breathe deeply, "I can't have him born before we're married!" she cried.  
  
"Then sign the book and get it over with! That way we can go to the hospital!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
She began to breathe deeply, and then finished signing her name. Then Vegeta signed it too. Then they passed it onto Chichi and Goku, but Bulma was trying to hold out through the pain.  
  
"PLEASE, HURRY UP!" she tried not to yell.  
  
The judge nodded, "By the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. I guess the kiss can be saved for later!" he said as Vegeta helped Bulma stand up.  
  
"Sweetheart? Your mother and I will be at the hospital soon, but right now we have to finish postponing all of this, ok?" Dr. Briefs asked. "Good luck!"  
  
Chichi and Goku walked over quickly to the car and she hugged Bulma, "Good luck B. We'll be there as soon as we can. I can't wait to see your baby!" she said happily.  
  
"Remember we're here with you Bulma," Goku said as he pressed his lips to her forehead briefly and then let her go when she tried to hold in a cry of pain.  
  
Bulma nodded and kept breathing, squeezing Vegeta's hand tightly as the pain hit her every few minutes. He walked her to his car, and then sat her in the passenger seat, running to the other side before they drove off.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few hours later.........  
  
"VEGETA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bulma yelled at her new husband as she held onto the bed rails of her bed, where tried to ride off the pain. The doctor had checked her and told her that she still had four more centimeters to dilate. To make matters worse, her water hadn't broken yet.  
  
Vegeta just smirked at her from his seat on the couch and he waved a hand dismissively as he read a sport car magazine, "Please woman, it takes two to make a child and you had your part in this. And do try to remember that you very much enjoyed it!" he said in amusement, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Don't laugh you bastard! You have no idea in what kind of pain I am!" she yelled as she started to cry in exasperation. Minutes had felt like hours, and Bulma couldn't believe the incredible pain she was in. No matter what people said, child birth was not exactly a beautiful thing.  
  
Vegeta stood and walked over to her, "Now, now," he whispered softly as he took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry that you are in pain, but just think that when it's all over, we are going to have the brat with us!" he whispered, trying to make her feel remotely better.  
  
Bulma looked at him and started to cry again, "Why do you have to be so charming sometimes?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then another contraction hit her and she cried out in pain, hugging him tighter.  
  
Then she whimpered and stayed still against him. Vegeta stopped rubbing her back, "What is it?" he asked in alarm.  
  
Then she cried out and dug her nails against his back. "My water just broke!" she cried as she leaned back against the bed and started to take deep, slightly calming breaths. "Call the doctor!" she said in a panicky tone.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I'll be back," he said as he ran to the door and out. Then a few minutes later, he came back and with the doctor.  
  
The doctor checked her dilation and nodded. "Ok, we can get you prepped, you're about a centimeter away from the magic number," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded and let out a sigh of relief, that quickly turned into a soft cry of pain. Vegeta took her hand and then ran the other through her damp hair, "Don't worry. It's almost over. Besides, I wanted to ask what you're going to name the brat," he said as he handed her a cup of water.  
  
Bulma took her breaths and sipped from the straw as she nodded, "His name is going to be Trunks," she gasped out after taking a few gulps.  
  
"Trunks? What the hell? I want him to have my name!" Vegeta nearly whined, though he tried to cover the childish tone by reminding himself that he was about to be a father.  
  
"Would you mind if it's his second name?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked in annoyance.  
  
"Because....... my grandfather's name was Trunks, and I loved him deeply," she said as she gave him big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Vegeta nodded in compliance, "Fine, his name will be Trunks," he said. Then some nurses came in with a separate bed to wheel her into the birth room. Vegeta grabbed her gently and set her down on the other bed.  
  
Bulma managed to snicker, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs Ouji. Don't you think that those are too many names for a baby?" she asked as they began to wheel her away.  
  
"Nothing will be too much for my son," he whispered with a smirk.  
  
"Sir, are you going to be in the room with her while she gives birth?" a nurse asked them both as they started to take her out of her room.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma, and she just shrugged, giving him the chance to decide. Vegeta nodded, "Yes. I can't leave her alone in a time like this," he said flatly.  
  
The nurse nodded and smiled as Bulma started to cry. "Come this way so that we can give you a sterilized suit," she said as she pointed to a room.  
  
"I'll be back, woman," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Bulma nodded and smiled as they wheeled her into the room and he went to get ready. When Vegeta came out, he slammed into someone. He looked up, "Kakarot?!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta! You guys are still here, thank goodness!" Goku asked with a huge smile.  
  
Vegeta nearly punched him. "The woman is still in labor. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Chichi insisted on coming over to be here with Bulma," he said with a smile. "I tried to make her change her mind for the baby's sake, but she wanted to be here with her best friend."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I must go, I told her that I would be with her through the birth of my son," he said.  
  
Goku whistled, "If that were me, I'd be scared. I can't stand the sight of blood, and if they're going to use needles..........!" Goku paled as he thought about it and trailed off. "I just hope that Chi doesn't make me go in there with her!"  
  
What the tall man didn't notice, was the fact that the other man had paled at the thought of blood and needles along with him. Vegeta turned away from the doors to where Bulma was and started to walk away.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going? Isn't Bulma over here?" Goku asked as he ran after the other man and stopped him.  
  
"Leave me Kakarot. I can not go in there," Vegeta whispered. Hating to show weakness in front of the other guy.  
  
"But you promised her! Vegeta, in any case that Chichi would want me to go in there......" he gulped, ".......I would go, just to show her how much I care and love her. Now, when I gave Bulma up to you, I did it believing that you would always be there for her," Goku told him in a serious tone that almost didn't sound like him.  
  
Vegeta turned and thought about that for a moment. Then he smirked, "You know Kakarot, that is the single smartest thing you have ever said in your entire life. I must go now," Vegeta said as he started walking towards the room that Bulma was in.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" both guys turned to look at the doors where Bulma's scream had just come from. "VEGETA I HATE YOU!! YOU SON OF A-......." she trailed off. Thank goodness.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku, "Keep this to yourself?" he grumbled softly.  
  
Goku nodded and smirked, "Sure thing. But if you ever decide to make fun of me about something, that's your ass Vegeta. Chi and I will be in the waiting room until the baby is born," Goku said as he turned and walked away.  
  
Vegeta entered the room and walked slowly towards where Bulma was. But, just as he reached her and touched her hand, she grabbed it and squeezed with all her might. Vegeta's eyes widened in pain as the weakling woman nearly crushed his poor limb.  
  
When he was able to snatch it out of her grip, she cried out and there was a beautiful, piercing baby cry right after. He took Bulma's hand with his other hand and kissed her forehead as she started to sob.  
  
"Sir, would you like to cut your son's umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.  
  
Vegeta just stared at the pulsating disgusting thing and took the pair of specialized scissors. He then walked over and cut it, his face going pale as he did and he saw just how brutal and gory the childbirth had really been for Bulma. He then turned and walked back to her. "I'm sorry I took so long woman," he whispered against her ear.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" she asked as her breathing started to become regular again.  
  
"That fool Kakarot stopped me and decided we needed to have a conversation. But, at least I made it," he trailed off as a bawling bundle wrapped in a blanket was brought over.  
  
The baby was screaming at the top of his lungs and he was blotchy and red. He had lavender wavy locks of hair, but they were matted down by that slimy coating from the womb that seemed to be all over the newborns' body.  
  
The nurse first handed him the baby, and Vegeta looked a bit startled as the child kept wailing. But at the same time, he was extremely happy to know that in his arms he held a tiny piece of himself and of his new wife.  
  
After a while, he placed the baby in Bulma's arms and she caressed his tiny face softly. "Look baby, I'm your mommy and this ugly, scary looking man, is your daddy!" Bulma whispered to him with a smile. Then she looked up at the speechless man, "Vegeta, say something to him!" she hissed.  
  
"Why? I read somewhere that brats this young can't even see yet!" he complained.  
  
"They may not see well, but they can recognize voices," she nagged. "You're his father and he needs to know that you are here for him," she whispered.  
  
"Fine," he said as he looked down at the baby and poked his cheek gently. "Hello brat, I'm your father," Vegeta said flatly, watching with a smile as he opened eyes as blue as Bulma's.  
  
The baby stopped its wails and seemed to look at them both, squirming and whimpering as his mother touched a finger near his mouth and he tried to latch onto it. "I think he's hungry!" she told the nurse.  
  
The woman nodded and reached for him, watching as Bulma held on tighter. "Don't worry young lady, he is going to get bathed and dressed and you will be cleaned. Then in a few minutes he will be taken to your room so that you can nurse him," she said with a smile.  
  
Bulma reluctantly let her take the baby, and then she turned to look at Vegeta, watching with a smile as he looked after his son. Then he turned back to her and leaned over to kiss Bulma softly. "You have no idea of how proud I am of you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled and sighed tiredly, "I need some sleep!" she said to Vegeta. "Please watch over Trunks and make sure that nothing happens to him?" Bulma asked.  
  
He nodded, "I'll see to it that he's ok," Vegeta said as he kissed her once more and then went over to watch how they cared for the infant, who at the moment was dishing out screams louder than anything Vegeta had ever heard.  
  
Bulma was cleaned and changed and she was put into her own room. The baby was also cleaned and a while after, he was brought over to Bulma. She fed him and the baby clasped onto her hungrily.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, followed by Goku and Chichi. Then Vegeta noticed that she was nursing not too modestly. He stopped the other guy in his tracks and turned him around, "Come on Kakarot, you have no business in this room while the woman is feeding my son," Vegeta said as he pulled Goku out.  
  
"But Vegeta! I want to see the baby!" Goku whined.  
  
"Dear, I think that Vegeta has a point," Chichi said sharply. Goku sighed and walked out grumbling a few choice obscenities, but one look from Vegeta stopped him. Chichi walked over to Bulma and looked at the baby. "He's so cute!"  
  
Bulma fixed her shirt and nodded as she looked down at her sleeping baby, "He's such a little angel. But I'm afraid he's looking more and more like his father as the minutes pass," Bulma said in a baby voice as she touched his little face.  
  
"Can I carry him?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded and she carefully handed the tiny baby to her best friend, who cradled him lovingly right over her swollen belly. "He's such a sweetheart!"  
  
"You should see his eyes. They're shaped like Vegeta's but they're blue," Bulma said as she smiled towards the door, where the two other guys had walked in once again. "Come on in, Trunks is sleeping," she said.  
  
Goku nodded and walked over to give her a big hug, "Congratulations on your new baby!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Thank you. Though, soon enough you're going to be having your own, too!" she said as she pointed at her best friends belly.  
  
Goku walked over to Chichi and she handed him the baby very carefully. "Just make sure to support his head, and hold him like this," Chichi said as she fixed his grip on the newborn.  
  
Goku nodded, "I can't wait for our baby to be born. That way Trunks will have a best friend to play with!" he said happily. Chichi smiled as she looked at Goku, so big and tall, holding such a tiny and fragile creature in his arms. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be a wonderful father.  
  
Vegeta was off in one corner, just watching her and his son. He was a bit peeved at the fact that he couldn't spend these first moments with them alone. But he figured that there would be enough time soon.  
  
Goku then kissed the baby's smooth little forehead and handed him back to Bulma. "I think Chi and I should go. She shouldn't be on her feet too long and I bet Vegeta wants to spend some time with you two," he said with a wink.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Thank you two for being here with me!" she said happily. "Would you mind telling the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Sure, we'll call them. See you B-chan," Chichi said as she gave her a short hug. Then the couple waved and left the three other occupants of the room alone. Vegeta then shut the door and walked over to her.  
  
"Finally! I thought they'd never leave," he said as he lay in bed with her.  
  
"You haven't carried him for quite a while," Bulma said as she touched her baby's tiny, chubby hand. She looked up at him when he didn't reply. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, a genuine smile, and put some of her damp, clean hair behind her ear. "By seeing you with our son, I know that I made the right choice when I asked you to marry me," he whispered as he caressed the baby's smooth and soft cheek.  
  
Bulma sniffled and laughed when he scowled, "It's my hormones. They're not back to normal yet and anything can set me to crying," she whined as her eyes watered.  
  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "Great. Now I have to stand you while you get mood swings and cry for every little thing," he said. Bulma just grinned and handed him the baby when Vegeta stretched his arms.  
  
"Do you think that I will be a good mother?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
Vegeta looked from his son's face to Bulma's. "You will be as good of a mother as I will be a father," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. Then he looked down at the sleeping infant, "God this boy is good lookin'. But with a father like me, how wouldn't he be?" Vegeta asked pompously.  
  
Bulma laughed cheerfully, "I just hope you don't turn him into a conceited person," she said. Then she sobered, "Aren't you going to call and tell your father that he has a grandson?" she asked him carefully.  
  
Vegeta sighed and cradled his son a little tighter, "How about when Trunks turns ten?" he grumbled. She flashed him a warning glare and he scowled. "Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow, that way he wont bother us today," he said in compliance.  
  
Bulma nodded and moved a bit slowly to snuggle against him, "Thank you. That's all I ask for," she whispered.  
  
There was a brief silence and Vegeta turned to look at Bulma, doing a double take as he watched her sleeping against his shoulder. He just smiled at her and then at his baby. He was incredibly happy, even though he would never tell any living soul, he felt as if his life was complete.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma awoke early in the morning, she couldn't believe that she had slept the whole night without taking care of her son again. She tried to sit up, but there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, "Momma? Where's poppa?" she asked as she yawned lightly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled and clasped her hands together. "They're in the nursery looking at the baby! He's so adorable!" she chirped. "And don't worry dear. Vegeta took care of him and even fed him this morning," she said happily.  
  
"It's good that he's learning how to. I am not going to take care of Trunks by myself," Bulma smiled and noticed that on the small table near her bed, there was a huge bouquet of red roses. She leaned over and took the card to read it. It said:  
  
'There was never a time when I have ever been so proud in my life. You and the boy are all that I need to be happy, and I don't regret the path we have gone through up until now. It serves me to cherish you more and more each day.'  
  
There was no signature, but Bulma would have had to be truly dense if she didn't know who had written it to her. She was incredibly happy and her son was the best wedding gift that she had received.  
  
^.^  
  
"Which cutie is your baby?" 18 asked as she looked at the infants that were either sleeping, being fed, or wailing in their beds.  
  
"Maybe the child that has my last name on his bassinet," he said in annoyance and filled with sarcasm. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha burst out laughing, though they were glared at by the nurses inside.  
  
The blonde woman glowered at Vegeta and looked at the child that Goku was pointing at. "The little one with the lavender hair, that's Trunks," he said with a big grin. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
Yamcha grinned, "I feel so happy for Bulma, and even for you Veg-head. But it must have been one hell of a labor for Bulma, ne?" he asked Vegeta. The other man only nodded once.  
  
"Did she almost break your hand like 18 did to me?" Krillin asked with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Almost, my poor ears were bombarded with her nagging, and then with the little brat wailing," Vegeta said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Krillin peered down at the baby and smiled widely, "He looks just like you Vegeta, there's no doubt!"  
  
"Why should there be any doubt?" Vegeta snapped as he smacked Krillin behind his head.  
  
"Sorry," the shorter man grumbled as he rubbed his head. "How do you feel now that you've joined us fathers?" Krillin asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Ask me again in a week. The little brat has some well developed lungs and I know for a fact that they wake up at the worst times," he said, sounding as if he was already dreading it.  
  
Krillin nodded, "Yeah, you just wait and see. You won't be getting a decent nights rest until they turn four or when they sleep in their own beds," he said tiredly. Goku snickered. "Don't laugh Goku, you'll understand what I'm talking about soon."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It'll be worth it," Vegeta murmured to himself as he stared down at his sleeping son.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Days Later............  
  
Vegeta opened the door to his apartment and waited for Bulma to walk in slowly. He walked in and closed the door softly, watching as she looked around. He held his sleeping son in one arm, and in the other he carried the diaper bag.  
  
His place wasn't huge, but it was fairly big. His furniture was black, and from where she stood, she could see the bedroom, his office, the kitchen, and a dinning room. There were barely any walls. At least the bathroom, and another room had walls. The floor was made of dark oak, and the walls that were there, were made of a material that looked like gray bricks.  
  
"This is nice!" Bulma complimented as she walked to a black leather couch and started to sit down.  
  
"Don't sit yet!" he said quickly. She frowned and held her mid-section in slight pain. He smirked, "There is one thing I want to show you before you go to sleep or to rest," he said as he set down the bag and then took her arm in his.  
  
Bulma sighed and walked with him. "What's so important that you have to disturb my rest?" she asked as they walked up a few steps and into their bedroom, which happened to have only two walls and a series of columns here and there.  
  
He walked her past a door frame, with no door, and they stopped there. Bulma looked around, but she couldn't see a thing. But then, Vegeta flipped a switch and the blinds automatically opened, letting in the afternoon light. Bulma gasped in astonishment and let go of Vegeta to walk in.  
  
"Its absolutely beautiful!" she whispered. The adjoining room to their bedroom was a beautiful nursery, complete with furniture and a sound system with baby lullabies. The crib was white under a baby blue carpet shaped like a huge train. The walls were also baby blue, as well as the sheets in the crib. The furniture was white and there was a big wardrobe cabinet, and a place to change Trunks' diapers. The drawer was filled with clothes Vegeta had bought and things that her friends had given to her at the baby shower they had made for her before Vegeta had proposed.  
  
"Do you like it? Or more important, do you think Trunks will like it?" Vegeta asked as he set the infant inside the crib and then clicked on the baby monitor that was clasped to the bars of the crib.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I think he'll love it. And I love it too," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "When did you do this?" she whispered.  
  
"A few months ago, when I got my apartment, I reserved this room specifically for my son. But the nursery was finished a few weeks ago when you confirmed that he was going to be a boy," he said as he removed her arms, but didn't release her hand.  
  
Bulma checked the infant over and leaned down slightly to kiss his little forehead. The baby was wrapped in a big and warm blanket, but underneath he was wearing white booted PJ's. He was wearing a beanie with bear ears and he was looking cuter than ever with a pacifier in his small mouth.  
  
Vegeta smirked at his son and then guided Bulma to the large bed and lifted the covers so that she could lie down and rest. He helped her remove her shoes and then tucked her in.  
  
"Thank you for being so wonderful," she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's the least I can do," he whispered. "After all, you have given me a son. Rest for now, my cousins and an uncle will be here after dinner," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "When Trunks wakes up can you bring him over so that I can feed him?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes. I'll be in the living room just in case," he murmured, then he stood and walked off to let her sleep.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma sat on the couch after dinner, watching as her husband spoke quietly with his many cousins. They had all taken turns to carry Trunks and the boy had slept like a log. But, she had read somewhere that babies shouldn't be too overwhelmed with people the first days of their lives. But, just this once, with family she'd let it be. They were a total of three women, and five guys in the room, some of which Bulma had never met.  
  
At the moment, Vegeta had his son in his arms and was holding him like a pro, and the baby seemed comfortable, as if he knew he was holding him and he didn't have a problem as he spoke and cradled him. As if he felt safe.  
  
"All right, we should get going. Your wife and the baby need rest and its getting late, we don't want to be burdens," Rocco, the guy that had been at Vegeta's house the day he was supposed to leave, said.  
  
"You will always be burdens, no matter what you say," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Don't be so rude with your family," Bulma whispered. He just glared at her and then stood to walk his family out.  
  
As soon as he had closed, the bell rang and Vegeta rolled his eyes, figuring that one of his cousins had forgotten something. But when he opened the door, he found himself looking at a near mirror image. His father.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here old man?" Vegeta snapped as he walked away from the door without even inviting him in.  
  
Bulma flashed him a warning look, and he returned it without a flinch. She walked over to her father-in-law and smiled politely, "Come on in Mr. Vegita," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma," he said as he walked in and stared at his son and then at the tiny baby that was sleeping in his arms, though at the moment, he was stretching chubby arms, and blinking sleepily. "I came to see my grandson," he said with meaning as he nodded towards the child.  
  
Bulma sighed, Vegeta wasn't making any move, and she knew that his father wanted to carry his first grandson. She walked over to him and took the baby out of his father's arms and then carefully set him in grandfather's.  
  
Mr. Vegeta looked down at the baby and smirked as he examined his chunky limbs and ran a hand through the soft baby hair that was poking out of the beanie. "Very solid! And those eyes," he said with a small chortle.  
  
Bulma smiled and sat across from the tall man, laying a hand on Vegeta's thigh to get him to relax at least a bit. He was scowling and looked as if on the brink of an explosive outburst. "Vegeta please, do this for your son," she whispered.  
  
"My brat does not need that man. All he will do is lie to him the same way he did to me," Vegeta hissed.  
  
"And I regret it with all my heart, Vegeta," the elder man said softly as he rocked the fully awake infant.  
  
"You have a heart?" Vegeta asked, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Would you like a coffee, or something to drink?" Bulma asked as she tried to level down the hostility a bit for the sake of the two men, and most importantly, for Trunks.  
  
"No thank you, child. I just came by to see my grandson, Trunks. He looks just like the boy but with your coloring," Mr. Vegeta said as he nodded towards them both.  
  
Bulma nodded in happiness. "It's great to see you here. I hope you will continue to be a part of my son's life," she said with a smile.  
  
"If it were up to Vegeta, I wouldn't even know that he was going to be a father," Mr. Vegeta said in a dark tone.  
  
"Damn right," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Bulma nearly yelled as she stood carefully and faced Vegeta. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Neither you, or you," she said as she pointed to both Vegeta's, "Will be around my son unless you talk this out. And you know I mean it Vegeta," she snapped at her husband. Then she walked over to her father in law and took her baby gently.  
  
"Woman, stay out of this," Vegeta growled as he stood and faced her off.  
  
"No Vegeta. Just remind yourself of your age and of the fact that you yourself are now a father. You are a man, you have told me so millions of times. If you're a man, then act like one!" she snapped.  
  
"She's got a point there boy," his father said smugly.  
  
Bulma turned angry blue eyes on him, "With all due respect, if there are anymore things you have kept from your own son, I suggest you come clean and ask for his forgiveness. All this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't lied to your son. Talk this over and when you come to a truce let me know so that you can all be a family again," Bulma whispered darkly as she turned on her heel and walked towards their bedroom.  
  
Vegeta glared at his father, and the older man did likewise. He then sat down and crossed his ankle over his knee. "Get talking while I'm willing to listen," he told his father.  
  
Mr. Vegeta took a breath and nodded, "Fine boy, I will take up that coffee now, its going to be a long story," he said as he stood and looked at his son expectantly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Okay, let us talk in the kitchen."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
*Sigh* Men can be so stubborn. And I know because I have seen every kind of stubborn there can be. Unless there are many others. So, I think our Veggie is going to be a good father, and you'll get to see it in the next chapter. I will risk it and say that the next chapter is my best, and trust me, I'm not bragging. I will try to have it out as soon as possible, but there are no guarantees. Have a nice week!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	17. Conversations

Ok, I know that I went on and on about one more chapter left, but some of you wanted to know what had happened between Vegeta and his father. And so I split the last chapter in half and then decided to write what they talked about.  
  
I re-read the previous chapter and noticed that I DID skip many points, but I did it because it would make the story far longer than what I would like. I hope that you enjoy these last chapters. I won't keep you anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters. They are legally Akira Toriyama's.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Conversation  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
After Vegeta made coffee, he sat in front of his father and sighed. "I'm listening," he said flatly.  
  
Mr. Vegeta nodded. "I met your mother when we were in high school. She was an outcast, never part of the "in-crowd". I took a liking to her because she was quiet. But underneath, she was intelligent and a match for my attitude."  
  
"Why did she leave then?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
"I'm getting there," his father replied. "I didn't get to know her until we met again in college. She had changed, she was now more social, and she was much more beautiful and mature. But, when we started going out, I found out that she had gone through a relationship that had broken her heart and made her doubt any man that she encountered."  
  
Mr. Vegeta took a sip of coffee and then continued. "She didn't take me seriously when I told her that I felt something special for her. Before we graduated, she found out that she was pregnant with you," he whispered, not wanting to continue.  
  
"She didn't want me, did she?" Vegeta asked darkly.  
  
"No son, she didn't. But I told her that I wanted to start a family with her, and you. I asked her to marry me, but she refused. When you were born, she came to live with me and she seemed fine the first few months of your life. Then, when you were about nine months old, she returned and told me that she had seen the man that had broken her heart. He had asked her to marry him," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Did she accept the proposal?" Vegeta asked curiously. This whole story seemed unlikely, but he had never seen his father look this serious about anything in his life. So it must have been true.  
  
Mr. Vegeta nodded, "I told her that she could leave, but that she would not take you away from me. She told me not to worry, that it would break her heart but she would leave you with me. I never believed that she loved you, no mother that loves her children would ever abandon them. But she left, and never returned."  
  
"Did you love her?" Vegeta asked his father seriously.  
  
His father looked him in the eyes and nodded, "I think I loved her first in high school, because she was so different from me. Then her sweet nature drew me in again, but she was too hurt by that guy she was with. I don't know what it is that drew me to her exactly, but at times, I thought that maybe she was happy with me. When he returned, she ran back to him because she still loved him. Had never stopped loving him. And after that, I never knew anything about her again. That is why I told you that she was dead. What good could it had done you to know that your mother loved a man more than you? That she was willing to sacrifice you instead of her own selfishness?"  
  
Vegeta nodded in understanding, "She returned a few months ago, saying proudly that she was my mother and that she was back to be in my life. I didn't believe her until you told me that she was my mother."  
  
"Tell me about that day, when she returned, you have been short on the details, and I want to know what happened," his father said.  
  
"I was packing my things so that I could go off to the out of state college. I opened the door and there was a beautiful woman standing there. The first thing that came into my mind was that she was another one of your 'friends'. I asked her what she wanted, and she said that it had been years since the last time she saw me. I asked her who she was, and she responded that she was my mother."  
  
Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and continued, "I told her that my mother was dead, that it was impossible for her to be my mother. She told me that you had lied to me and that she was indeed who she said she was. She showed me a picture of her holding me when I was a newborn. She said that she loved me, that she regretted every day of her life because she had abandoned me. Then I closed the door in her face."  
  
"What did you do after that?" Mr. Vegeta asked with a frown.  
  
"I waited until the next day to tell you. But after she came over, I sat in my favorite chair for the rest of the day and thought about it. I thought about your betrayal, the fact that my mother was alive and that she had discarded me like a piece of useless garbage, and I thought about Bulma, that I would leave her, and everything I felt, behind. I wanted to get away from everything," Vegeta said.  
  
"Did you tell Bulma about this?" Mr. Vegeta asked carefully.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "At the airport, she came to stop me from leaving her. I had decided to stay, and when I saw her, she let me know that she was pregnant. We went to eat, and there I told her what had happened. I refused to get into detail and she got mad at me, saying that maybe I didn't trust her enough, and that when I was ready to be a man, I knew where to find her."  
  
Mr. Vegeta chuckled, "You found your match, didn't you boy? She will make a fine wife and mother. The boy is a wonderful mix of you both. Make her happy, women like her are hard to find," he said wisely.  
  
"I know," Vegeta said with a small smirk.  
  
"Are you going to forgive your mother?" his father asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. I never needed her as a child, what would I need her for now? She didn't care enough for me, or else she wouldn't have left me so easily. I don't think I want to let her into my life, period," he replied.  
  
"I understand, but it us up to you whether to let her in or not. I will not deny you any of this, or shun you if you do forgive her. Do what you want, son," Mr. Vegeta said as he finished his coffee.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I think that we should have had this conversation long ago." His father nodded in agreement. "I have a few more questions that I would like you to answer," he stated hesitantly.  
  
His father nodded, "Take advantage boy, because tonight will be the one and only chance to ask me anything," he said as he went over and poured himself another cup of coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma awoke past midnight when little Trunks decided that nursing wasn't enough and he was hungry again. She walked slowly to the kitchen, due to the fact that Vegeta wasn't in bed for her to ask him to make Trunks a bottle. She noticed that the kitchen lights were on and that there were soft voices talking.  
  
"Why are you two still up? Still talking?" she asked as she walked over to boil water.  
  
Vegeta looked at her disheveled appearance and snorted, "What are you doing up?" he asked her.  
  
"Trunks is hungry," she replied simply.  
  
"Then why don't you nurse him? It's the easiest thing to do," he said in a 'it's so obvious' tone.  
  
"I already did, and he's still hungry," Bulma snapped at him.  
  
Mr. Vegeta chuckled, "Just like his father. Even at the same age as Trunks, Vegeta would down a whole bottle of formula. Then he'd wake up a few hours later and be hungry again," he chuckled.  
  
Vegeta looked at his father in annoyance and then stood to walk over to Bulma. "Go back to bed, I'll make the bottle for the boy and then take it to you," he murmured. She nodded and walked back slowly.  
  
"You are going to turn out a better man than I ever was, I can see that clearly. But I also know that you will see my mistakes as a father and not repeat them with your son," Mr. Vegeta told his son seriously.  
  
Vegeta turned to look at his father while shaking that bottle in his hand and nodded. "There's going to be one big difference though. I know that Bulma would never abandon the boy, or me, no matter what. You were always there, and though you weren't the best father, you weren't the worst either. It will never say it again, but, thank you," he muttered.  
  
Mr. Vegeta nodded, "Thank you, for giving me the chance to explain all this to you. I should go, its very late and I have a long day ahead of me at the office tomorrow," the tall man said as he stood and placed his mug in the sink.  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked with his father towards the door, "It is good that we finally had a civilized conversation. I understand your reasons for lying to me now," he said seriously.  
  
His father nodded, "Then we have finally understood each other. You don't hate me anymore?" he asked slyly.  
  
His son shook his head, "I am a father now, and though I don't think it will ever be necessary, I would also think about lying if it meant protecting my son from something that would hurt him." Vegeta opened the door. "Good night father."  
  
"Good night Vegeta," the taller man said with a small grin. "Take care of yourself and your family, they will be everything to you from now on," Mr. Vegeta said.  
  
"They are everything to me. Be safe," Vegeta replied as his father walked out. He closed the door and then walked to his bedroom, noticing that Bulma was sleeping curled around Trunks.  
  
He changed his clothes and then crawled into bed, smoothing a careful hand over the infants wavy, lavender hair. Vegeta couldn't believe that the tiny thing was his son, who was going to grow up and become a man better than him.  
  
Trunks stirred at his touch and Vegeta moved his hand, watching with an amused look as he raised his tiny fist and began to suck on it while still asleep. Vegeta then leaned over slightly and pressed his lips gingerly on the baby's smooth forehead.  
  
Then he looked at Bulma and smiled. She was beautiful, and she was all his. He caressed her face with the back of his fingers and sighed. They would always be his everything.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Months Later.........  
  
WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vegeta woke with a start and groaned in fatigue. He looked to his side and noticed that Bulma was out cold and she didn't look like she was going to wake up even if he decided to yell into her ear.  
  
Besides, it was his night to look after the brat. One night her, one night him. That way at least one of them got a whole night's rest. He had agreed to take the boy out during the day, over to Kakarot's some days or to the park.  
  
He did it so that Bulma could get rest, and once a week, she, Chichi, and 18 went shopping, for coffee, or to a spa. When Bulma was caring for the kid, he, Kakarot and baldy went to restaurants that had the huge screen TV with ESPN and buffalo wings with fries and beer.  
  
He threw the covers to the side and decided not wake Bulma. He had noticed that being a mother was not the easiest job in the world. Especially when the little brat turned out to be a limitless ball of energy, even at his tender seven months.  
  
And teamed together with Kakarot's own little hell-ball, they were trouble in diapers. 'I just can't wait for the brat to start walking,' he muttered sarcastically in his mind.  
  
He slowly walked towards the nursery and noticed that Trunks was wailing and kneeling, holding onto the bars of the crib, big fat tears rolling down his little cheeks. He looked up at Vegeta and stretched his chubby arms towards him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked up the boy with a blanket and made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
"You wake up at such convenient times," he grumbled at the baby as he tried not to yawn. He warmed a bottle and then cradled Trunks, giving him the milk. He then went over to sit in his favorite leather reclining chair, and he pressed a button so that the whole chair started to move in a massaging and rocking motion. The boy blinked up at him with hazy blue eyes, so very like his mother, that it made Vegeta smile.  
  
"You know brat, I really hope that when you are old, you don't have so much trouble with women. Don't fall in love with a wench that your friend also loves. And make sure that she and her best friend aren't both in love with you," Vegeta said matter-of-factly.  
  
Then he sighed deeply, "I promise you that I will try to be a good father. I will take care of you and your mother for as long as I live," he whispered as he ran a hand through the soft waves of the baby's lavender hair.  
  
"I love you both, even if I don't say it much," he murmured. Trunks looked at him, then he blinked slowly as his little eyes started to droop closed. Vegeta leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then without even knowing it, he was asleep with his son tucked in warmly and safely at his side.  
  
From a fair distance, Bulma smiled and nodded. Yes, her son would have a wonderful father, and she a wonderful husband. If there had ever been a doubt in her mind, by looking at them now, it was gone, and she knew that he was a wonderful man.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta sat glaring at the person in front of him. Trunks held his gaze, returning the glare. They had been in a staring match for about five minutes and Vegeta was getting angry at the tiny boy.  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed father and son staring each other down. "What is going on here?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"The brat won't eat his food," Vegeta snapped as he pointed to the purée of apple sauce that was sitting on the highchair in front of Trunks. "Why won't he listen to me?" he asked darkly.  
  
"Because," Bulma said with laughter in her voice, "He likes it when you make it funny for him. He won't eat if you order him to," she said in a "its so obvious" tone, as she picked up a spoon full of goop and made is if it were a plane. "Here comes the airplane!"  
  
At that, the boy opened his mouth wide and ate the sauce happily. Vegeta looked on incredulously as the infant did for his mother what he had refused to do for him. Bulma handed Vegeta the spoon and gave him an expectant look before she walked out of the kitchen to continue watching her soap-opera. Trunks turned big, blue eyes to his father and gave him a two-toothed grin.  
  
Vegeta wasn't about to let the brat get away with anything, and he sure as hell was not going to say 'Here Comes the plane son!' The boy would eat the food like a normal child. "Look, I'm not your mother, who spoils you with everything you want. But, if you eat your food, I promise to take you to the park. Got it?" he asked the boy seriously.  
  
Instead he would bribe him.  
  
Trunks looked at him and then reached over to dig his chubby hand into the jar of applesauce, then with a scream of joy, he hurled the goop at his unsuspecting father's face. Vegeta sputtered and glared at the baby, "So you want to play like that you little twirp!"  
  
He then reached into the jar and smeared the purée over his sons face, smirking as Trunks blinked rapidly and his tiny face scrunched up into a pout, ready to cry. Vegeta grumbled to himself and walked over to the sink to get a wet towel to clean his and Trunks face with. Afterwards, he picked up the child and handed him his bottle, they had taken so long sitting there, that it was already time for him to drink it.  
  
Vegeta went over to his leather chair and sat down, Trunks already blinking sleepily. Then he watched the TV in disgust as a man began to speak the corniest words to the woman in front of him. "How can you watch this garbage?" he asked Bulma.  
  
She looked over and glared at him. "Well, being that YOU don't ever say things like that to me, I take joy in watching other men saying it. Even if it is fictional," she said in a childish tone.  
  
Vegeta reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the soap off. Bulma glared at him about to nag and argue with him about his interruption on her favorite show, but he held up a hand, halting her. "I may not say all that dull crap to you, but I do show it. You can at least give me that," he murmured.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at him and then at their son, who had drifted to sleep contentedly in his father's arms. "I heard what you told Trunks last night. You have proved to me that you did in fact change, and for the better," she whispered.  
  
A light blush covered his cheeks at his little conversation with Trunks being discovered. "I meant every word I said," he told her seriously.  
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to him, she sat on his free leg and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I trust you and every single word you said. I have no doubt that you will be a great father, because a great husband, you already are."  
  
He smirked at her soft spoken words, "Really? Then I must confess that you are not doing so bad as a wife yourself. Sure you complain a lot, and you cry at the most absurd TV programs, and your cooking could be better, but you are tolerable. Besides, this boy is half you," he chuckled.  
  
She smiled at his last words and let the other comments slide, after all, he WAS complimenting her. "I love you, and I love our son because he is a part of you too. I am so fortunate to be sharing the rest of my life with you," she said as she leaned over to him and brushed her lips softly against his.  
  
When they pulled away, Vegeta grinned slowly, "You're always going to enjoy being my wife," he whispered as he pushed her off him gently. Then he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their bedroom and Trunks' nursery to put him in his crib first.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi brought a tray of lemonade and cookies over and set them down on the patio table. They were watching their children play with their fathers, or at least watching Goku play with the tots, while Vegeta just sat on the grass and watched. "I can't believe it has been a year since our babies were born. So how's Vegeta doing as a father?" Chichi asked as she sipped from a straw.  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, "I'm tempted to say that he is the best father in the world, but I'm guessing that almost every woman in love with her husband thinks that," she laughed.  
  
Chichi nodded, "Does he spoil Trunks the way Goku spoils Gohan?" she asked with a tired sigh.  
  
"Not when I'm watching. But I have a feeling that behind my back, Vegeta let's Trunks get away with anything," Bulma whispered. "But Vegeta is just as much a brat as my baby is. The other day they broke a lamp........."  
  
"That cute pair in the living room?" Chichi asked indignantly.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Trunks wouldn't say who did it and neither would Vegeta. In the end he just snapped that he'd pay for it if I wanted him to," she giggled.  
  
Chichi laughed, "When it comes to breaking things, Goku blames Gohan and Gohan blames Goku, its absolutely hilarious! But I get it out of them by saying that I won't make them dinner. That will get them to say anything," she was laughed openly.  
  
Bulma looked at her son, and then her eyes met with Vegeta's endless onyx ones. "I ask myself what would have happened had he went away to college and never known about Trunks," she whispered.  
  
"Don't say that," Chichi whispered. "It seems that you were predestined to be with him. Even the weather that day helped. But, Trunks made sure that you were forever with him," she said with a smile.  
  
Bulma smiled and looked up as Krillin walked into the backyard with his daughter. He waved at them and the two women waved back. "Maron is such a cutie!" Bulma said as they watched her walk over to the boys. Trunks handed her a ball and Gohan gave her a toy truck. She had them simply fawning over her.  
  
"Oh Geez," Chichi whispered.  
  
Bulma seemed to have her same thoughts, "This story can totally not repeat itself! At least not with our kids!"  
  
"Once our kids are old enough, we're going to have to tell them our life story," Chichi chuckled as she munched on a cookie.  
  
The blue haired woman nodded, "I just hope that they don't know what it is like to be stuck between love and friendship!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ok, so this is part 1 of the ending chapters. I had debated onto waiting with the next chapter, but I decided to let you guys have it along with this one. I just hope that you take a moment and let me know what you thought about it, ok? Thank you very much and go ahead and go to the next chapter!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	18. Blue Angel and her Dark Prince

FINAL CHAPTER!! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sorry about that little outburst, but it's sad to be ending yet another fic that I really enjoyed writing for you guys. I hope that you like the end of this story, and there won't be any sequel, I don't think many of you like drama like the one featured in 'The Bet'.  
  
I want to thank all of you for going through this story, specially those that were with me from chapter one. I know that I say this time and time again, but you are the ones that inspire me with your comments that let me know that you like what I write. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Blue Angel and her Dark Prince  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma sighed in irritation. Vegeta had told her that they were going out and she was worried that Trunks would spoil his dinner while with his grandparents. Her mother spoiled him beyond belief. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes already.  
  
"Where are we going Vegeta?" Bulma asked as he drove. It wasn't so much nerve wrecking, but he had asked her to put on a blindfold and she was getting annoyed.  
  
"Just wait for a few more minutes," he snapped, trying not to sound too harsh.  
  
Bulma huffed and sat back, she really didn't want to argue with Vegeta, specially with the fact that their first anniversary had been a few days ago. The same day as Trunks' first birthday. They had given him a huge party and he had had a lot of fun with family and friends. But, they hadn't been able to do anything special for their anniversary.  
  
"Alright, we're here," Vegeta said as he turned off the car and then walked around to open the door for her. He helped her out, but he didn't let her take off the blindfold and then they began to walk slowly.  
  
"I'm about five seconds from ripping this thing off of my eyes to see," Bulma whined.  
  
"Just wait. We're gonna go up some steps, so be careful," he said as he helped her up some steps. Then he kept guiding her and finally they sat down once again.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" a different, unknown voice asked, and Bulma jumped.  
  
"Go where?" Bulma asked. Vegeta cleared his throat and suddenly they began to move. "Vegeta, answer me now!" she snapped.  
  
He chuckled and finally removed the blindfold, "We're going on a trip," he said simply.  
  
"WHAT?! I can't go on a trip!" she screeched, even as she tried to pry off the seat-belt that he had hooked at her lap.  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Because I can't leave my son alone at this moment of his life!" she growled as she tried to send a hand to his head. "I demand you stop this plane at once!"  
  
Vegeta held her still, "The boy is going to be fine. Your parents agreed to take care of him for a few days, and Kakarot and Chichi agreed to check on him and bring Gohan over from time to time. They understood that we needed some alone time," he said sternly.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Bulma asked, relaxing just slightly into her seat.  
  
"Its a surprise," he said with a smirk. "Besides, if you remember correctly, we never had a honeymoon," he whispered as he leaned over to run his lips over her ear and down to her jaw.  
  
"This is our honeymoon?" she asked as her eyes glazed over.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Besides, we needed a break from the brat. Don't take me wrong, he's my boy, but we need to get away at least once," he said seriously.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Why didn't you tell me? I was nagging about it for a while, how could you not snap?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "It took a great deal of patience on my part to not strangle your pretty little neck," he stated.  
  
Bulma decided to ignore his remark, "How long is the flight going to be?" she asked as she leaned towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Having a small child that had already learned how to walk was a tiresome job, and she found that she and Vegeta barely had alone time together, so this trip was now very welcome.  
  
"About four hours, so if you'd like you can sleep and recover your strength and energy. You'll need to so that when he arrive, we can have some "alone" time," Vegeta said with a hint.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
"You may have," he whispered softly.  
  
"Well then, when we arrive, I'll show you," she said with a devilish smile.  
  
A Few Hours Later..........  
  
"Wake up woman," Vegeta said as he shook her shoulder and waited.  
  
"Just five more minutes Trunks, let mommy sleep!" she complained as she swatted his hand away and snuggled into her pillow.  
  
Vegeta snickered and spoke a little louder, "Woman, we're here!"  
  
She rubbed her face and then slowly sat up, looking at Vegeta through drowsy eyes. "We're here already? I thought you said it was four hours!" she whined as she took off the seat-belt.  
  
"It WAS four hours, you slept through them all," he said as he took her hand and pulled her up. Then they walked down the steps of the jet and towards a car.  
  
Bulma recognized the location immediately, feeling a cool breeze hit her with the pleasant smell of the fresh ocean mixed together. She smiled at Vegeta and they stepped into the rental car, "You brought me to St. Thomas," she stated.  
  
Vegeta nodded and they began their short drive to the hotel, passing familiar places along the way and approaching the hotel where they had met. So far he hadn't said a word to her, and Bulma didn't mind, she was completely caught up in the memories that all those places brought back.  
  
He stopped in front of the hotel and had the bell-hop take the luggage and valet the car. Then he walked into the large place with Bulma. At the desk they were given the keys and then they took the elevator up to their room, which happened to be the honeymoon suite. Vegeta tipped the guy and then he left them alone.  
  
"This is great!" Bulma complimented as she walked around the series of rooms and then took a good look at the huge living room, kitchen, bathroom and bed. She walked over to the window and then walked outside towards the balcony. The view was absolutely beautiful, just the way she remembered it.  
  
"Change into something nice, we're going out," Vegeta said from the bathroom.  
  
Bulma walked over to her luggage and looked through her things. She wondered who had packed for her, and once she saw the clothes that were inside, she knew that it had been Vegeta. She just chuckled a bit at some things that she found were not really suitable for going into public.  
  
Maybe they would spend a lot of time in the room, she thought. She grabbed a baby-blue outfit that looked cute and adequate and began to change. When Vegeta came out, he stopped just to stare. "I knew you would like that one," he said smugly.  
  
Bulma nodded and twirled around once and smoothed a hand down her skirt. The top tied around her neck and the ends hung down her back, and it exposed her once again flat stomach. The skirt rode low on her hips and it was long with a slit over her left leg, and a pair of sandals.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked him in a low, seductive tone.  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked towards the door, though at the moment, all he want to do was touch her and kiss her, and forget about everything else. "I need to go down to check on some things. Now, in five minutes, I want you to go downstairs and outside to wait, understand?" he asked.  
  
Bulma frowned but nodded, "Ok, but where are you going?"  
  
"I already told you, I want to check some things. I'll see you in five," he said as he grabbed one of the room keys and walked out.  
  
Bulma shrugged, but then she walked over to fix her hair and re-touch her make-up. When she was done, she grabbed the other key, just in case, and then made her way out. But she ran to her bag and grabbed a small box before she went. She walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
She stood, waiting patiently while the elevator went down many floors. Then, something caught her attention and she turned to look at an envelope that was taped near the second set of buttons of the elevator. She walked over to it and picked it up, recognizing the script as Vegeta's handwriting. She opened it and read.  
  
'I have a surprise for you. Just ask the man at the fountain to tell you where to go. From then on you will have to use your memory. Do you remember what happened in this elevator?'  
  
Bulma smiled as a recollection of memories bombarded her, "This is where we met!" she whispered happily. She had been acting like a spoiled brat, throwing a fit after her father had told her to stay in her room. Vegeta had been in the elevator watching her every move.  
  
They had hit it off almost immediately, though he had baited her anger also. He had taken her out and then almost instantly, she had fallen in love with the arrogant boy he had been. She stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the hotel, she spotted the valet man standing next to the water fountain.  
  
She asked him for directions and the man seemed to understand instantly, he pointed towards a restaurant and Bulma nodded. As she approached it, she remembered that they had gone to eat there those years ago.  
  
But after that, they had walked down the beach talking. From the restaurant, she walked down to the beach and towards a spot where they had stopped to talk, and do "other" things that last day of her stay there.  
  
As she walked slowly, her sandals in her hands, and her feet in the water, she began to think about her life until now. Even if she could, she wouldn't change a thing about it all. She loved her son and she loved Vegeta, they were her life and the thought of not having either of them, almost set her to tears. The sun had long ago set and the breeze was still very warm.  
  
When she looked up, she squinted when in the distance she spotted flames. She walked over to the place and remembered the scenery of the large rocks hiding that portion of the beach. As she approached, Bulma gasped.  
  
There was a table that was near the shore, just enough for the water to barely touch the legs. On the table, there were two covered plates, two crystal glasses filled with bubbly champagne and a vase of orchids in the center. Her favorite flowers.  
  
Away from the shore, there were wooden poles stuck into the sand and lit with flames at the end that danced with the ocean's breeze and illuminated the whole scene. "Took you long enough," a deep voice startled her.  
  
Bulma looked at him and smiled, "This is beautiful," she whispered as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
  
"At least I can see that your memory serves you well. I was beginning to think that maybe you didn't remember this place," he whispered as he looked around and the memory of them being there, in the sand together, shot into his mind.  
  
"How could I forget? It was the last time we were together here," she whispered with a gentle smile. "I missed you so much after we parted, the only thing I had left of you was the necklace and the memories of what we lived," she murmured, fingering the band that she only rarely removed.  
  
She also noticed that underneath the cotton shirt that was half-way buttoned, he also wore his key. He was wearing an all white, loose outfit, the shirt was soft cotton with long sleeves and matched with the long pants that he had rolled up at the cuffs. His feet were bare and in the sand.  
  
"Same here. You left an imprint in my head. You were the first man that I was ever with, and I wanted to tell you, but I was too shy to say anything," she said with a light blush. Why she was blushing, she didn't know. He knew her body as much as she did.  
  
"I knew that I was the first, don't ask me how, but I did. And it made me incredibly happy to know that no other had touched you before I. I...... well, you..... you were the first girl that I was with too," he murmured very softly, and it was his turn to blush. "I had many girlfriends before, but you were the first to have ever touched me so intimately," he said almost shyly.  
  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the cheek. "It's good to know that we were each others first. I missed you terribly after I left," she said with a smile as she remembered what she had done before leaving.  
  
He smirked and decided to say to her something that he had thought he would never share with anyone else. "Minutes after you left, I went to the airport to see if I could at least get your name......... But you were already gone," he confessed as the light red tingeing his cheeks became darker.  
  
Bulma looked at him and her eyes watered at that bit of news. "Well, we had the same idea. Before I left, I went to the registration desk and asked about you. I didn't know what floor you were on, and obviously, I didn't know your name. She had no clue as to who I was talking about, but she did give me a name. I wasn't quite convinced though, so I just gave up."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "What name did she give you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"She said that the only person that matched your description was Vegeta Ouji. But at the moment I was being dragged out by my parents and I thought that I had probably heard wrong," she said as they walked towards the table.  
  
Vegeta handed her the glass of champagne, "But in the end, we were thrown together by odd circumstances. And look at us now, married and with a brat. I must admit that when I saw you again, and in Kakarot's arms no less, it took all my will power to keep quiet in front of them all."  
  
"Why did you?" Bulma asked as took a sip from the glass.  
  
"I don't know. Because I was stupid, and because I was angry at you for being with him," Vegeta shrugged slightly.  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled, "So........ how long have you been planning this?"  
  
"A few months. Since we had that little talk about your stupid Soaps, but I had wanted us to take a trip since we got married and had the boy. I wanted this trip to mean something special, and what better place than where I met the woman of my life?"  
  
"I love you," Bulma cried as she hugged him tightly again. "I just stop to think what would have happened had you gotten on that airplane and left Trunks and I, those were things that had gone through my mind a million times when I saw that plane take off. I just thank God that he gave us the chance to be together," she sobbed quietly.  
  
"There something else to confess," he murmured as he set down his glass and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. "I couldn't bring myself to leave you. That is why I didn't get on that airplane. The weather had nothing to do with it," he said against her neck. "I sat there for what seemed like forever, until I saw you."  
  
Bulma whimpered against him and pulled back to look into his eyes, a big smile on her face, "Seeing you there shocked me as much as I did you. It was too much, seeing that you had stayed, knowing that I was having your baby, and it all took its toll," she giggled, remembering she had fainted.  
  
Vegeta smirked in remembrance, "No more tears woman," he whispered as he cleaned the silvery trails on her cheeks with his thumbs. "I know that we won't live happily ever after. We will have our disagreements, as usual, but I look forward to them," he stated firmly but with a small grin.  
  
Bulma smiled in pure happiness, "What would I do without you?" she asked as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Be miserable and alone," he murmured. "Just like me, if I were without you."  
  
"True. What are we having for dinner?" she asked as she pointed to the table.  
  
"Look for yourself," he stated as he walked her to a chair and pulled it out for her to sit.  
  
Bulma lifted the lid off the food and the delicious scent of Lobster and pasta hit her senses. Along with it was a side of salad, and for dessert a delicious looking cheesecake. "Wow, this looks delicious!" she complimented as she and Vegeta both began to eat.  
  
Vegeta was done in a matter of minutes, so he sat back and watched Bulma as she ate at a more normal pace. He took some of his champagne and smiled to himself. 'Wait until the woman sees what is next,' he thought as he looked down went he felt the warm water cover his feet.  
  
Bulma finished and sat back to regard Vegeta quietly. He seemed even more gorgeous to her than the day she had met him. He was father and a husband, already twenty years old and she would soon be too. They had met when they were still seventeen, yet it had felt as if he were her soulmate.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Not much. I was just realizing how very young we both still are. But I don't mind. Besides, we also have to look forward to raising our son together," she grinned.  
  
Vegeta nodded and stood, going over to take her hand and pull her out of the chair. "Since this was our private anniversary party, your parents and friends sent their gifts with me so that I could get them to you. I was tempted to see what they were, but I knew that you would be angry if I saw them before you," he smirked.  
  
"Damn right I would be!" she said as she poked her finger in his chest. "Now where are they?!" she asked excitedly. Vegeta pointed behind her and Bulma just now noticed that against the large rock, there was a blanket with presents on it.  
  
She ran over to them and looked through the boxes, "There's even one from your father!" she said as she handed it to Vegeta, who sat in front of her.  
  
"You want me to open it?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Sure, I'm going to see what Chi and Goku gave us," she said as she grabbed the medium sized box and opened it. She read the note:  
  
'Congratulations. It has been a year and I hope that you two share many more. Don't ask us how we got these, but we did. Be happy.  
  
Goku, Chichi, and Gohan'.  
  
She unfolded the tissue paper and looked inside. "Oh my gosh!" she whispered as she took out an album that had a silver frame in the front with a picture of her with Vegeta and Trunks in his arms. The picture was beautiful. Then she opened the album and gasped loudly.  
  
They were pictures that she hadn't even been aware were taken of her and Vegeta. Of them when they had met the first time right there in St. Thomas, pictures of her dressed as a cheerleader and Vegeta in his football uniform, and some from her trip on the yacht with him on her birthday, and near the end were pictures of her babyshower.  
  
But the pictures that almost made her cry, were the ones that had been taken when Vegeta had proposed to her, and one that had been taken when Vegeta had sat in the bed with her and newborn Trunks in his arms at the hospital.  
  
Vegeta reached over and grabbed the album, handing her the box he had been looking at. He smirked as he looked at the photos and a recollection of memories came into his mind. He only vaguely wondered how they had gotten them, but he didn't care, they were all great. The one that he particularly liked the most, was one where Bulma was dressed in her cheerleading uniform smiling at him, and he in his letterman jacket. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were tucked in his jean pockets as he smirked at her.  
  
Bulma looked at the box and smiled. Her father in law had given them the keys to a penthouse right there in St. Thomas, so that whenever they visited, they wouldn't have to use a hotel. He had written a small note saying he wished the best for them and Trunks. She opened Krillin and 18's gift and grinned. They had given them tickets to go to Venice in a few days.  
  
Vegeta had opened the gifts that had come from her parents, "Look at this woman," he said as he handed her the box and the note he had just read.  
  
"Oh my!" she said as she read. "These are keys to the company and to two offices in case you want to work there too! Daddy's going to tutor me and prepare me to take over the company," she smiled happily.  
  
"Did you see the other keys that are there? Two of them, Trunks and I put in, but the other I think is from your mother," he said.  
  
Bulma looked at one key and grinned, "Momma bought us a Lexus! What are these two?" she asked as she looked over at Vegeta.  
  
He smirked, "I'm going to rent the apartment to Yamcha. But a few months ago, Trunks and I went out to look at houses. The boy is a good secret keeper," he chuckled. "We found the perfect house for him to grow up in," he said seriously.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and her eyes watered, "You bought us a house?" she pitched forward and hugged him, making her fall on top of him and Vegeta into the sand. She leaned down and kissed him slowly and passionately. "Thank you," she whispered when they pulled away. "Is it already furnished?" she asked slyly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Half of it, but I left the other half for you to do. I'll just warn you that I don't want anything sappy for the living room, our bedroom and the bathrooms," he grumbled as his hands trailed up and down her body.  
  
"I got you something. Not as great as a house, but it has almost the same value of your Jag," she said as she reached to the back of her skirt and grabbed the box she had gotten and hid there. "Open it!"  
  
Vegeta took the black velvet box and opened it, noticing that it was a brand new, very expensive looking silver Rolex. The face was surrounded by pure sparkling diamonds. She turned it over in his hands and he read the letters engraved on it.  
  
'Through our son, our love will last forever,' and it had the day they had married, which was also the day Trunks was born.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured as he closed the box and put it next to the others. "I will wear it away from the water, I don't want to ruin it," he whispered as he leaned his head up and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
He ran his hands through her hair and smirked against her lips when she did the same to him. They began to roll in the sand, trying to take the dominant position, until with loud gasps, they ended up in the water.  
  
Bulma giggled, "This seems familiar," she said as she ran the tips of her fingers over his face. "Promise me something."  
  
Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he chuckled and nodded when her eyes darkened and narrowed. "Anything," he said, mesmerized by the way her long hair waved underneath her in the water, and how her eyes were the same crystal blue as the oceans.  
  
"Promise that you will never leave me, swear to me that you will love me forever," she stated in a soft tone that was almost hesitant.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, his hands traveling the smooth and flat plane of her stomach, her thighs, and back up her slim arms and neck. "I don't need to swear anything to you," he whispered against her neck, "You have long ago had my heart in your hands. In any case, I would want you to swear to me that you will always be mine."  
  
Bulma leaned back against the damp sand and looked deep into his dark eyes, so open and revealing, much more than he had ever let show, and she graced him with a smile. "I love you, and I will always be yours, my dark Prince."  
  
He smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. My blue angel," he whispered as they met their lips in a lingering kiss.  
  
They knew that they had each other from now on, and that nobody would come between them again. The experience of being stuck between love and friendship, only served to show them that love and love between friends were two different things, but both very special.  
  
THE END  
  
^.^  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you like? Well, I certainly hope so. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about the end, and if you'd like to, drop me an e-mail at trunksgirl77@juno.com and I promise that I will respond as soon as possible. Thank you once again for hanging with me through this story. I have already began to write other B/V stories and I will give you a hint as to what I will try to have out next week.  
  
The story will be called 'Magnetized' and I am trying to get to other ideas I have had. This will be centered around Bulma and her modeling career, who gets thrown into interacting with the agency's new photographer. But as she starts to get to know him, he realizes that she has a few secrets from her past.  
  
So if you like my idea, check under my pen name hopefully on Thursday and the story will be 'Magnetized'. Thank you so much once again, and it has been a real delight to write for you guys.  
  
P.S. Tomorrow is my B-day. I'm turning 19!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


End file.
